Viaje a la Tierra Media
by Yuny
Summary: Capitulo 12 Los personajes de H.P viajan a la Tierra Media en plena gerra del anillo. Descubrimientos 1
1. El anillo de Voldemort

Por fin me atrevo a escribir este fic, llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome la idea por la cabeza, pero nunca me atrevía a hacerla, pero hoy me he decidido así que ahí va ^^.  
  
Ahora advierto que es un fic, y aunque lo haya hecho con un mapa de la Tierra Media a mi lado, aunque lo del anillo... puede que el anillo no reaccionara así en sus manos... pero..., bueno ya me diréis.  
  
~ ? ?Viaje a la Tierra Media ? ? ~  
  
~ ? ? Capítulo 1? ? ~  
  
***************El anillo de Voldemort***************  
  
Harry se despertó sudando y respirando agitadamente, la tenue luz del amanecer entraba por la ventana, Harry miró a todos lados confuso, por ahora todos parecían dormir.  
  
«Claro -pensó- ellos no tienen ese sueño cada noche»  
  
Era un sueño muy extraño, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort porque no le dolía la cicatriz. Pero aun así le inquietaba demasiado como para pensar que era un sueño normal y corriente.  
  
********************************************************  
  
(nos metemos en la mente de Harry y revivimos el sueño ^^)  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, estaba en una especie de camino en un bosque, hacía frío y una nubecilla de bao salía de su boca cada vez que expiraba. De repente un grito quebró la quietud de la noche, un grito que Harry nunca había escuchado antes, un grito que le heló la sangre.  
  
Se pregunto si había sido una banshe, pero otro grito igual de aterrador, esta vez más cerca suyo, lo distrajo.  
  
-Parece una respuesta.- Pensó Harry para sí, temeroso si quiera para hablar.  
  
Y después oyó otro ruido diferente, un ruido como de cascos, detrás suyo en el camino. Harry corrió esperanzado hacia allí, pensando que podría tratarse de alguien que le ayudara, pero la figura que vio lo paralizó por completo.  
  
Era un caballo, grande y negro, tenía un aspecto bastante fiero, a decir verdad, pero eso no fue lo que más impresiono a Harry, si no su jinete. Era un hombre (si lo era en realidad), con una manta negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo, tanto era así que no se podían distinguir las facciones de su rostro. Cuando el hombre levantó la vista y la fijo directamente en él, Harry sintió un escalofrío, no podía ser, esa mirada gélida...  
  
¡Lord Voldemort!  
  
Harry se palpó el bolsillo derecho del pantalón en busca de su varita, dispuesto a defenderse como lo había hecho el año anterior. Pero ¡no la encontró!  
  
¡Estaba a merced de él!  
  
Justo cuando iba a echar a correr el jinete hablo.  
  
-Bolsón, Comarca.- Solo dijo esas dos palabras, pero suficiente para hacerle saber a Harry que no era Lord Voldemort, pues había hablado con una voz profunda y corrupta (la que tendrían los dementores si hablaran pensó él) no con esa voz aguda y fría que había tenido que soportar tantas veces.  
  
-Bolsón... -Volvió a repetir aquel ser casi en un susurro.  
  
Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza efusivamente. El jinete no parecía contento con ello y lentamente, con ruido metálico saco una espada de debajo de su túnica. Harry esta vez si que corrió, todo lo que le daban las piernas, pero al darse la vuelta comprobó que el jinete le estaba siguiendo, y el no tenía nada que hacer contra la velocidad de su caballo. Entonces tropezó con algo en el suelo y cayó.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Y en ese momento es cuando, cada noche, Harry despertaba y suspiraba aliviado al ver que todavía estaba en su cama de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry no le había dicho nada a nadie del sueño, sabía bien como se lo tomarían. Y que conste que él ya había intentado buscar en muchos libros, ¡diablos! ¡Sí había mirado hasta en "Historia de Hogwarts"!  
  
Harry se vistió y bajo a la sala común dispuesto a olvidarse de ese maldito sueño.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hermione se levanto de repente, reteniendo un grito que quería salir al exterior, se seco la cara, la tenía llena de sudor, respiro un momento, como para procurar calmarse y se fue a vestir.  
  
Mientras se estaba peinando cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, como para recordar lo que había pasado exactamente, ese sueño, la había dejado llena de dudas, y cada vez la inquietaba más... porque no era la primera vez que lo tenía, no, no...  
  
El sueño se le repetía, pero cada vez le revelaba una cosa, como si su subconsciente le quisiera mostrar poco a poco la información. ¡Ah! ¡Esto la ponía nerviosa! Por ejemplo esa vez era la primera vez que lo veía... era muy hermoso, se volvió a concentrar todo lo que pudo para poder verlo otra vez  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Estaba sola de pie, a su alrededor, nada... solo oscuridad.  
  
De repente escucho una voz, una voz melodiosa y dulce, una voz que parecía cantar en lugar de hablar.  
  
Vio un brillo a lo lejos y se dirigió hacia allí, cuando se aproximo a la luz vio que provenía de una mujer, si, porque de ella emanaba una extraña y cálida luz. Se acerco más y vio que ella era la que le estaba hablando y que le hacía gestos para que se acercara. No se lo pensó dos veces y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de admirar su belleza, porque era muy bella, además esa voz... le inspiraba confianza y, no sabía porque, le era muy familiar.  
  
La mujer le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Toma.- Le dijo con esa voz aterciopelada.- de esto depende ti destino y el de muchos otros.  
  
Y entonces le tendió la mano para entregarle algo, algo que nunca había llegado a ver, pero que esta vez si pudo. Era un anillo, de oro, liso sin marcas, podía ser un anillo corriente a la vista de muchos, pero a ella no se lo parecía, no podía apartar su vista de él, no sabía por que pero la atraía sintió que tenía que tenerlo para sí. También le dio tiempo a ver que la mujer llevaba un anillo puesto, tenía una piedra que brillaba, y tuvo la misma sensación que cuando vio el otro, solo que menor, volvió a fijar su vista en el primer anillo.  
  
¿Acaso la llamaba?  
  
Oía susurros, en un idioma extraño que no llegaba a comprender, acerco su mano para cogérlo, miro la los ojos a la mujer como para pedir su aprobación, la mujer solo le sonreía, rozó el anillo con la punta de los dedos y entonces...  
  
Oyó un grito  
  
Era como el grito de una criatura de otro mundo, la mujer se giro y ella levantó la vista para ver que era. Pero solo vio oscuridad, la mujer se levantó asustada y Hermione hizo lo mismo y entonces lo vio venir, acompañado con un ruido de cascos.  
  
Era un caballo negro, que iba hacia ellas con gran velocidad y entonces algo se movió en su lomo, y el jinete del caballo, todo vestido de negro, saco una espada que emitió un brillo, en el filo.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Y... y... se levantó justo en ese momento, Hermione se enfureció y tiró el peine al lavabo. Se oyó un ruido, había roto el espejo, se agacho para recoger los pedazos.  
  
«Siete años de mala suerte, lo que me faltaba» pensó con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Lavender que se había levantado con el ruido.  
  
-Nada...- Dijo Hermione tirando los restos del espejo.  
  
Parvati entró en el cuarto corriendo, dio una patada al suelo con el pie.  
  
-¿Y yo ahora dónde me arreglo?- Soyozó.  
  
Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.- Tranquila mañana lo arreglarán los elfos domésticos.- Dijo mientras salía del cuarto.  
  
-¿Y qué pasa hoy?- Seguía quejándose Parvati  
  
Hermione hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y cerro la puerta, bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común, y para su sorpresa encontró a Harry saliendo de ella.  
  
-Harry.- Lo llamo, pero él no lo escuchó.  
  
Salió corriendo detrás de él justo antes de que el retrato se cerrara.  
  
-Harry.- Volvió a repetir.  
  
Esta vez el aludido si que se giro, esbozando una débil sonrisa y un leve "hola" broto de sus labios, estaba pálido y con ojeras, a Hermione le preocupo, no tenía muy buen aspecto.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?- Pregunto, y sabía que la pregunta era estúpida pues ese año, Harry no se había encontrado muy bien, entre el regreso de Voldemort y...  
  
-Bueno tú tampoco pareces estar bien.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, estaba igual o más demacrada que Harry.  
  
Hermione empezó a reír sin poder controlarse.  
  
-Bueno estaré peor que tú pero, al menos, sigo conservando el humor.- Dijo aún con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry no reaccionó parecía atontado.  
  
-¡Eh!- Le llamo la atención pasando una mano ante sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó como saliendo de su trance.- Es que hoy estoy muy pensativo.  
  
-Ya veo.- Dijo Hermione con una mueca de incredulidad.- Vamos al gran comedor.  
  
-Buena idea.- Dijo la voz de Ron detrás suyo.- Y gracias por despertarme Harry.  
  
-¡Oh! No es culpa suya Ron, es que estas muy mono cuando duermes.- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Ron se puso rojo al instante.  
  
-Bueno mejor que vallamos yendo.- Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa al ver lo divertido de la situación.  
  
-Si.- Barboto Ron y se pusieron en marcha.  
  
Había poca gente en el comedor cuando llegaron, pero conforme la mañana iba pasando el comedor se fue llenando más, hasta que casi todos los alumnos estuvieron en él.  
  
-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Ron  
  
A Harry le costo algo levantarse, no le apetecía tener una hora de pociones con Slytherin, sobre todo recién desayunado, Harry le hubiera echado una maldición al que había hecho los horarios.  
  
Con desgana Harry se levanto al fin, pero en ese momento Dumbledore entro en la sala como un vendaval seguido de la profesora McGonagall. Hizo un gesto con las manos, para pedir silencio, y lo obtuvo al instante.  
  
-Quiero anunciar.- Dijo en un tono más sombrío que aquel optimista que tenía siempre.- Que los alumnos que tuvieran pociones hoy, no tienen que ir a clase, el profesor Snape no se encuentra muy bien.  
  
Algunos alumnos no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa al oír esta noticia, por algo es el profesor más odiado de todo Hogwarts.  
  
Sin embargo una sensación extraña invadió a Harry, ¿estaba preocupado? Era el profesor al que más odiaba y el profesor que más le odiaba a él, pero no le parecía normal esa falta repentina, hubiera venido a clase para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor aunque estuviera con un pie en la tumba.  
  
Harry miro a Ron que sonreía y se unía a la celebración de la mesa de Gryfindor. Pero Hermione miraba al vacío y tenía la misma cara de preocupación que él, ella también dudaba. Al ver que Harry estaba mirándola esbozo una sonrisa, pero enseguida miro al suelo con la misma cara de antes.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore salió del comedor tan rápido como había entrado.  
  
-Voy a preguntarle que le pasa.- Dijo Hermione y salió corriendo detrás del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Ron la miro atónito, y más aún cuando Harry se levantó y la siguió a toda prisa.  
  
-El mundo a dejado de tener sentido.- Se dijo para sí en voz alta, y siguió a los dos chicos.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore.- Grito Hermione antes de que se metiera en su despacho.  
  
-¿Sí señorita Granger?- Preguntó él volviéndose, la profesora McGonagall también se giro con curiosidad.  
  
-Eh... - Harry y Ron llegaron donde estaba ella resoplando.- Nos preguntábamos ¿Esta bien el profesor Snape?  
  
McGonagall alzo las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.  
  
-Claro, no se preocupen, pronto volverá a las clases para bajarle puntos a Gryffindor.- Dijo con una débil sonrisa.  
  
-De eso estoy segura.- Susurro McGonagall.  
  
-¿Y qué le pasa?- Volvió a preguntar Hermione no contenta con la respuesta.  
  
-Una simple gripe, estamos en invierno, es temporada.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Ahora ir a divertiros y pasároslo bien.  
  
Dumbledore entró en el despacho con McGonagall, dejando a Hermione con más preguntas en la boca.  
  
-Esto no me gusta... - Susurró Harry  
  
-Tú también lo has notado, como si ocultara algo...  
  
-Vamos... - Se quejó Ron.- Es Dumbledore, nunca haría nada que fuera en nuestra contra.  
  
-Tienes razón.- Admitió Hermione.  
  
Fueron caminando hacia la sala común, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Harry no sabía de donde venía esa sensación, pero le preocupaba y Hermione tampoco parecía muy convencida... solo podían esperar.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Colagusano entro en un cuarto oscuro, casi no se veía nada, la habitación solo estaba iluminada por un fuego que venía de una rústica chimenea. Entró en la habitación con paso decidido, tenía buenas noticias que darle a su amo.  
  
-Señor.- Dijo en un susurro.  
  
-¿Sí?- Fue la respuesta que dio una voz fría desde la penumbra.  
  
-Todo esta listo señor.- Dijo solemnemente Peter, intentando no mostrar ningún sentimiento.  
  
-Muy bien Colagusano- Dijo él saliendo de entre las sombras(ya sabréis quien es ¿no?)-¿Y Snape?  
  
-También esta listo.- Dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa.  
  
-Mañana llevaré a cabo la venganza que he deseado durante años.- Una risa fría resonó en la sala, a Peter se le helo la sangre.- Nunca he podido entrar en Hogwarts desde que Dumbledore es su director, pero todo eso va a cambiar, ahora que lo tengo con migo sé que soy indestructible.- Mientras decía esto Voldemort jugaba con algo en el bolsillo.  
  
Peter se le quedo mirando, si algo era verdad era que en esos últimos meses su poder había crecido de una manera increíble, y nadie se explicaba porque, pero era más poderoso que en el pasado, más poderoso que Dumbledore...  
  
-Nos vamos.- Dijo secamente.- Espero que nada falle Colagusano, será un gran triunfo para ti si lo conseguimos.  
  
-Claro mi señor.- Dijo inclinado la cabeza levemente mientras Voldemort pasaba a su lado.  
  
********************************************************  
  
1 FIN EL PRIMER CAPITULO  
  
Bien espero que os haya gustado en el próximo ya están en la tierra media, dejar reviews y lo haré más rápido.  
  
Y no os perdáis el siguiente capítulo:  
  
¿Qué plan tendrá Voldemort?¿Qué es lo que le da tanto poder?  
  
Esto y mucho más en:  
  
*****************El ataque de Voldemort******************  
  
Un beso  
  
Arwen* 


	2. El ataque de Voldemort

Hola a todos, antes de nada solo decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen si no que pertenecen a nuestra adorada J.K.Rowling, a la que queremos mucho.  
  
Y ahí va...  
  
~ ≈ ̃Viaje a la Tierra Media ̃ ≈ ~  
  
~ ≈ ۵ Capítulo 2۵ ≈ ~  
  
**************El ataque de Voldemort************  
  
Harry estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala común, pensativo, dándole vueltas a la misteriosa falta de Snape, estaba claro que Dumbledore le ocultaba algo, pero ¿qué?  
  
Oyó un bufido de exasperación y dirigió su vista hacia Ron y Hermione que estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico.  
  
-Jaque maté.- Dijo Ron con burla, y extendió la mano hacia Hermione, y no precisamente para que se la estrechara.  
  
Hermione resignada le dio unas monedas.  
  
-Aquí tienes tus diez sikles.- Dijo apartando la mirada al dárselos.  
  
-Gracias... - Respondió Ron con una sonrisa, mientras se las guardaba en un bolsillo ya rebosante de ellas.  
  
-Algún día.- Dijo recogiendo los restos de las piezas que le quedaban.- ¡Te ganare a este estúpido juego Ronald Weasley!.  
  
Ron se levantó y movió sus bolsillos que emitieron un tintineo metálico.  
  
-Por mí cuando quieras... al final haré negocio con tigo.  
  
Hermione salió de la habitación rumbo a su dormitorio. Ron suspiro y se sentó al lado de Harry.  
  
-Esta chica, ya le he ganado cinco galeones y no aprende...  
  
Harry y él se rieron.  
  
-Deberías enseñarle, en vez de arruinarle.- Dijo Harry en tono de reproche.  
  
-De veras que lo he intentado.- Se puso de pie y puso sus manos en las caderas- "¡No pienso dejar que me enseñes nada Ronald Weasley, aprenderé yo sola y cuando te gané te vas a enterar!"-Dijo intentando imitar la voz de Hermione entre las carcajadas de Harry.- Y eso me lo dijo a comienzos de este curso... no se da cuenta de que en el ajedrez no es todo ni inteligencia, ni jugadas...  
  
Ambos pararon de reír cuando Hermione apareció de repente.  
  
-No... seguir, seguir... que ya sé que os reíais de mí.- Dijo la chica dejándose caer en el sillón de al lado.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione que parecía preocupada y tenía ojeras.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- Le pregunto inclinándose hacia ella.  
  
-No... – Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.  
  
-Lo que le pasa es que perder cinco galeones le ha sentado mal.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa y dándole un codazo.  
  
Hermione se levantó amenazante, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para lo que prometía ser una buena discusión con Ron, Harry se levantó y se puso delante de ella.  
  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Hagrid? Me parece que no tenía clase ahora.- Propuso viendo lo que se avecinaba.  
  
Hermione le miro y cambio el gesto de "querer matar a alguien", a lo que de nuevo parecía un gesto de preocupación.  
  
-Si, además quiero ver como se encuentra... - Admitió.  
  
Los tres chicos fueron a por unas túnicas algo más abrigadas para salir a fuera, hacia bastante frío ya que era invierno. Pronto llegarían las vacaciones de navidad, Harry las iba a pasar en Hogwarts como siempre, y Ron y Hermione ya había planeado quedarse para pasarlas los tres juntos, se alegraba mucho de tener amigos como ellos que se preocupaban tanto por él.  
  
Desde la muerte de Cedric no había podido despegárselos de su lado, y aunque a veces le resultaba agobiante, se lo agradecía mucho porque los necesitaba. Pero, últimamente se preocupaba más por Hermione, que parecía muchas veces en otro mundo, como él, preocupada por algo, se lo había preguntado muchas veces, al igual que Ron que también lo había notado, pero la chica solo le respondía con un "nada" y una sonrisa, aunque...  
  
-¡Harry!- Ron pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos intentando llamarle la atención.  
  
Harry salió de su lapso, y vio que Hermione miraba al suelo ¿roja?  
  
Harry apartó la vista de repente, noto como un calor extraño le subía por la cara, se la había quedado mirando todo ese rato...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto Ron.  
  
-Nada... solo pensaba  
  
Ron se le quedo mirando con suspicacia, se detuvo en seco al cruzar una esquina y los empujo hacia atrás de nuevo.  
  
-Pero qué... - Se quejó Hermione.  
  
Ron le tapo la boca con una mano al tiempo que les hacía un gesto para que guardaran silencio. Harry se asomó con cuidado y vio a una figura saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore, ¡era!...  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry se volvió hacia Ron y le puso mala cara, este le hizo otro gesto para que volviera a mirar, así lo hizo Harry y descubrió que dos figuras más seguían a Dumbledore, los tres eran cautelosos y miraban hacia todos los lados, como si temieran ser descubiertos, al darse la vuelta pudo distinguir claramente quienes eran esos dos hombres...  
  
¡Remus Lupin y Sirius Black! (N/A: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!)  
  
Harry volvió a desviar su mirada hacia Ron, esta vez con la mandíbula desencajada del asombro. Ron se aproximo hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?- Le susurro.  
  
Hermione aprovecho que Ron la había soltado para ver el porqué de tanto misterio, se asomó con cautela y tuvo que reprimir un grito, enseguida se dirigió hacia los chicos muy excitada.  
  
-Debe de ser algo muy importante si Sirius esta aquí.- Dijo conteniendo la emoción.  
  
-Además esto se suma a la misteriosa "enfermedad de Snape". - Dijo Ron del todo convencido.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigos tenían razón y volvió a mirar donde unos segundos antes estaban los adultos, pero...  
  
¡Ya no estaban!  
  
Oyó un crujido y se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal se estaba cerrando.  
  
Habían salido a los terrenos del colegio.  
  
Harry les dirigió una mirada evaluadora a Ron y Hermione los cuales asintieron con la cabeza (¿Adictos a la adrenalina?).  
  
Se escabulleron por la puerta entre abierta camino de los terrenos de Hogwarts. La luz anaranjada del atardecer se reflejaba en la fina capa de nieve que cubría los terrenos del castillo, haciendo que el cielo y la tierra se fundieran.  
  
-¿Adónde crees que irán?- Preguntó Hermione quitándose la túnica, y limpiándose el sudor que le caía por la frente.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
Siguieron andando un rato más hasta que vieron las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido levantándose amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Los tres hombres se detuvieron en el linde del bosque.  
  
-¿No irán a entrar?- Pregunto Ron recordando a Aragog, la araña gigante que les atacó en su segundo año.  
  
Y así era, Lupin, Dumbledore y Sirius se internaron en el bosque. Una vez hubieron desaparecido de vista Harry se acerco hasta apoyarse en el primer árbol, ya empezaba a anochecer y una densa bruma comenzaba a ascender desde el suelo rodeando el bosque y dándole un aspecto tétrico.  
  
Se volvió a girar hacia sus amigos como para pedir su aprobación. Ron estaba pálido mirando todavía hacia el castillo, pero resignado asintió, Hermione miraba hacia el interior del bosque, ella solo había estado una vez allí y no con tan malas consecuencias como Ron y Harry, así que se giro hacia Harry y le hizo un gesto para que siguieran. Harry esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
Penetraron en el bosque sin saber lo que se iban a encontrar en él, ya había perdido de vista a Dumbledore, pero aún así siguieron caminando. No había ningún ruido, excepto el de alguna inusitada gota de humedad, una quietud que los visitantes tomaron a mal, cada vez que podían se detenían creyendo haber oído un ruido furtivo, no sabían porque pero desde que habían entrado en el bosque tenían la sensación de que los vigilaban y esta iba en aumento.  
  
¡Cric!  
  
Ron, Harry y Hermione se detuvieron alarmados, quietos y en silencio, solo se oían sus respiraciones en cortos jadeos de pánico. Tras unos segundos volvieron a relajar los músculos pero cuando iban a seguir caminando...  
  
¡Cric!  
  
-Eso no ha sido mi imaginación.- Susurró Hermione aferrándose al brazo de Harry, casi cortándole la circulación.  
  
-Corred- Grito Harry.  
  
Pero antes de que les diera tiempo a mover un solo músculo tres figuras encapuchadas cayeron sobre ellos. Harry intentó sacar su varita pero uno de los hombres le golpeó en la cara, hubo un destello blanco y cayó al suelo.  
  
Sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, se tocó el labio, le dolía mucho y estaba hinchado, el mismo hombre que le había golpeado le cogió de la túnica y lo levanto, a duras penas Harry consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Un par de manos lo agarraron.  
  
¡Era Ron!  
  
Miraba fijamente a los tres hombres, Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía un ojo morado. Otro, empujo a Hermione a su lado, no había acabado mejor que Ron, tenía una ceja partida de la que brotaba abundante sangre. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que los encapuchados solo los miraron, como evaluando su trabajo.  
  
-Andando.- Dijo uno de los hombres, cuya voz le era bastante familiar, apuntándole con la varita.  
  
Harry no se movió.  
  
-¿Adónde nos llevas, Mortífago?- Harry observo atentamente la reacción del hombre ante estas palabras.  
  
Solo rió, y aproximo su cara a la de Harry.  
  
-Si te interesa saberlo vamos a hacerle un regalo a tus tres amigos, pero con vosotros aquí será mucho más fácil de lo que pensábamos.  
  
A Harry se le heló la sangre y se le paro el corazón. ¿Qué le iban a hacer a Sirius, Lupin y Dumbledore? Se dio cuenta de que no debería haber llegado hasta allí, los cogerían como rehenes o algo así, pateo el suelo frustrado. Los Mortífagos comenzaron a reír.  
  
-No se reirán tanto cuando Dumbledore los machaque.- Se atrevió a decir Hermione.- Incluso Vol... Voldemort.- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.- le teme.  
  
Ron le miró impresionado.  
  
-Eso es cierto ni Voldemort puede con él.- Dijo Ron envalentonado con la actitud de su amiga.  
  
Uno de los hombres se adelantó y le dio una sonora bofetada a Hermione, esta cayó al suelo. Hermione levanto la vista, por su cara corrían lágrimas y se sujetaba con la mano la zona donde había sido golpeada, pero fulminaba al encapuchado con la mirada. Este, la levantó en vilo.  
  
-Tú a callar sangre sucia.- Dijo zarandeándola y empujándola hacia Ron y Harry.- ¡He dicho que os mováis!  
  
Esta vez Harry si que obedeció, Ron caminaba a su lado con la mirada fija en el suelo, con la misma cara de culpabilidad que él. Hermione sin embargo, tenia la cara tensa de la ira, y por su rostro todavía caían unas lágrimas rebeldes que luchaba por retener.  
  
No pasaron mucho tiempo caminando hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque. Y allí los vieron, Lupin, Sirius y Dumbledore, hablaban con alguien, también encapuchado,, y parecían muy preocupados. Aunque había poca luz Harry y los demás pudieron distinguir perfectamente de quien se trataba.  
  
¡Era Snape!  
  
Los tres tuvieron que contener un grito.  
  
-Así que con gripe.- Se permitió decir Ron con ironía.  
  
El Mortífago que lo sujetaba aproximo la varita a su cara, este capto el mensaje y guardo silencio.  
  
Fue en una fracción de segundo.  
  
Otros Mortífagos más aparecieron de "no sé sabe donde" y gritaron "¡Expelliarmus!". Los cuatro adultos (sí, cuatro) salieron disparados por el aire y sus varitas acabaron en manos de los demás Mortífagos, que habían formado un circulo cercándolos y apuntándoles con las varitas.  
  
Los habían tomado por sorpresa.  
  
Se levantaron pesadamente mirando alrededor, con resignación.  
  
No había escapatoria.  
  
-Estáis rodeados, más vale que os rindáis.- Dijo una conocida voz sibilante.  
  
Harry la conocía muy bien  
  
¡La voz de Lord Voldemort!  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y comenzó a agitarse presa de la desesperación.  
  
Todos se quedaron a la espera de que Voldemort apareciese, y lo hizo, pero no era para nada como Harry lo vio la última vez. Aunque seguía teniendo unos ojos que hacían que la cara recordara a la de una serpiente, había ganado vigor y musculatura, no parecía para nada débil, más bien revitalizado. No como las anteriores veces, que estaba demacrado y cansado, ahora parecía haber recuperado la vitalidad de antaño.  
  
La reacción de Lupin y Sirius, fue igual a la de Harry, completo asombro. Voldemort rió, pudo notar como Hermione se estremecía levemente a su lado  
  
-No os lo esperabais.- Dijo con sorna.- ¡Cruccio!  
  
Volvió a reír al ver como los hombres caían de rodillas al suelo.  
  
-¡Traédmelo!- Exclamó Voldemort.  
  
Uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Snape lo empujo hacia delante.  
  
-Snape... ¿creías que me podrías engañar otra vez?- Dijo en tono paternal, mientras negaba con la cabeza. El aludido no respondió.- ¡Cruccio!  
  
Snape cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, los demás Mortífagos empezaron a reír. Voldemort alzó una mano para que callaran.  
  
-Bueno, al menos nos has conducido hasta quien queríamos.- Dijo mirando a Dumbledore.- Pero has hecho algo más de provecho, algo que ciertamente no esperábamos, pero que será un beneficio para mí.- Y de repente miró hacia donde se encontraban Harry, Hermione y Ron, todavía camuflados por los arbustos, Harry sintió un dolor agudo en la cicatriz que remitió en cuanto Voldemort desvió la mirada.  
  
Voldemort hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los hombres que los sujetaban les empujaron fuera de su escondrijo. Harry no se atrevió a mirarlos a la cara, pero si lo hubiera hecho, se habría fijado en que en ellas había una mezcla entre sorpresa, preocupación y pánico. Los colocaron a todos formando una fila delante de Voldemort y Snape.  
  
Todos permanecieron en silencio, presos todavía de un gran shock..  
  
- Ahora tú castigo.- Dijo mirando a Snape. Y para sorpresa de todos le entrego una varita.  
  
-Y ¿en qué consiste?- Pregunto él desafiante con la varita fuertemente agarrada.  
  
Voldemort paseo la mirada entre los apresados y esbozó en una sonrisa.  
  
-Vas a tener que matar a...- Dijo pensándoselo.- No a Potter no, ese me lo guardo para mi.- Algunos Mortífagos rieron.- ¿Qué tal a esa chica?  
  
Hermione fue arrastrada hacia delante contra su voluntad, el rostro de Snape cambio y poso su vista en el suelo.  
  
-Mátala o...muere tú.- Amenazo levantando su varita.  
  
Hermione miró fijamente a Snape, este le devolvió la mirada, quería decirle algo con los ojos, se quedaron algún tiempo observándose hasta que Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza. Apartó su vista de Snape y la fijo en Voldemort, queriéndole transmitir más odio del que sentía, pero su vista fue bajando hasta que se posó en las manos del mago y lo que vio le corto la respiración.  
  
¡El anillo!  
  
Sabia que ese sueño tenía que significar algo, pero le dolió averiguarlo tan tarde. Era el que la mujer llevaba en su sueño, emitía el brillo de los diamantes cuando algunos rayos del sol que se iba, pasaban a través de las densas ramas. Pero le pareció que ninguna piedra preciosa de este mundo podría igualar su hermosura, quiso tenerlo para ella, probárselo en sus finos dedos, quiso poseerlo y daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo. Sin querer la chica comenzó a forcejear para soltarse.  
  
Snape levanto la varita decidido a la altura del hombro con decisión.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- Hermione y el hombre salieron disparados hacia atrás con una fuerza irresistible.  
  
Varios de los Mortífagos se echaron encima de Snape, pasando por completo desapercibida Hermione. Esta levantó la cabeza, de la que brotaba sangre, había chocado con un árbol al caer y se había echo una herida bastante fea en la cabeza, estaba algo mareada y contemplo la escena con impotencia desde un rincón, pero de repente lo recordó.  
  
El anillo  
  
Busco con la mirada a Voldemort y lo encontró, no sabía porque lo hacía si Voldemort era mucho más poderoso que ella, pero la fuerza del anillo era demasiado tentadora. Sin pensarlo demasiado saltó al cuello de Voldemort por detrás y le cogió del cuello.  
  
-¡Aaaaaahh!- Voldemort grito, preguntándose cuan loca debía de estar esa chiquilla para hacer eso.- ¡Estúpida mocosa!  
  
Voldemort situó a Hermione delante suyo, dispuesto a matarla, pero ella hizo algo del todo imprevisible.  
  
-¡Aaaahhh!- Exclamaron todos apartando la mirada.  
  
-¡Uf! Eso tiene que doler.- Admitió Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué tal las técnicas muggles?- Bromeo ella con una sonrisa, pero pronto desapareció.  
  
Una gran parte de los Mortífagos se dirigían hacia ella con las varitas en alto, se giró y observo a Voldemort en el suelo, y a su lado Algo Emitió un brillo.  
  
El anillo  
  
Una sonrisa volvió a instalarse en el rostro de Hermione que se tiro hacia él y lo cogió entre sus manos. Lo observo un momento y se lo puso, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de donde estaba y la magia del anillo desapareció.  
  
"Ojalá no estuviésemos aquí"-Deseó con todas sus fuerza mientras lloraba.  
  
Y de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad y cayó...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Una luz le cegó al despertarse, Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos y se incorporó.  
  
-Todo a sido un sueño, un sueño...- Se dijo en voz alta, pero... ¿Qué hacia en un bosque? ¿Y ya era de día? Si casi estaba anocheciendo...-Esto es otro sueño, otro sueño...- Se repetía así misma desesperada una y otra vez cerrando los ojos muy fuerte.  
  
Solo quería despertar  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ron se levanto dolorido, y se sacudió algunas hojas que tenía por encima, de repente se puso rígido... ¿Dónde estaba Voldemort y Harry y Hermione? Y lo más importante...¡¿Dónde estaba él?!  
  
Echo a caminar no sabia porque había llegado hasta allí, ni porque todo parecía tan grande, ni porque la apetecía una pizza de anchoas y todo lo que pudiera echarle si nunca le había gustado... pero pensaba averiguarlo.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Snape se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
  
"¡Malditos Mortífagos!"  
  
Se levanto de repente como un resorte y empuño la...  
  
¡¿Un arco?!  
  
¿ Pero que hacia con un arco? ¿Y donde estaba su varita? Miro alrededor algo confuso. Estaba en una especie de bosque, pero no le parecía que fuera el bosque prohibido.  
  
Se fijo en él mismo, y descubrió que su ropa no era la de antes. Se dio unos golpes en la cabeza con un árbol cercano. Y descubrió...  
  
¡¿Su larga melena dorada (y limpia) ondeando al viento?!  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TACHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fin del segundo capítulo.  
  
Solo disculparme por tardar tanto y tranquilos a todos porque hay más personajes, Sirius, Remus, Harry...  
  
Contestaciones a los Reviews...  
  
Nariko: Gracias!!!!!!!! Me he emocionado!!!!!!(snif, Saky coge un pañuelo), Pero, porfi espera mi review antes de continuar tu historia que te lo pongo mañana, además va ha ser especial, he pensado una cosa.... que te vas a quedar!!!! Bueno sigue leyendo, un besazo. Por cierto lo de que ha Ron le guste la pizza lo he hecho en tú honor ^^  
  
******************************  
  
Elmith: Lo siento pero los personajes muhos no son como tú dices, pero sigue leyendo vale wapetona, muchos muchas!!!  
  
******************************  
  
Anna Voig: ¿Te sigue pareciendo interesante? Gracias un besazo wapisima  
  
******************************  
  
Aislinn: Gracias por creer en mi!!!!!! Tú review me animo muxo!!!!!!! Un besazo, que tú si que eres maja!!!!!!  
  
******************************  
  
Lucil: Adivinaste Lucil...Gracias por las dos historias en las que me dejas review, por cierto pondré pronto el capitulo de la otra así que no me dejes!!!! Un besazo!!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Eowyn hija de Eomund: Gracias Eowyn dama de Rohan!!!!! Gracias!!!!!!! Lo intente hacer más claro, y un besazo!!!!!!!! Gracias wapa!!!!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Lalwende: Gracias por decir que escribo bien, seguro que tú también y a mi también a veces me pasa y he de calmarme un poco. Espero ver pronto colgado tú fic sino me enfadare. Un besazo wapisima!!!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Rakshah: Has acertado en uno, pero shhhh!!!! No se lo digas a nadie!!!!!! Un besazo!!!!!!  
  
************************Adelanto****************************  
  
Y en el próximo capítulo de Viaje a la Tierra Media...  
  
¿En qué se habrán convertido los demás? ¿Cómo se tomara Snape ser un irresistible elfo? ¿Qué pasará en el Poney Pisador con nuestros personajes dentro? ¿Saltara la vaca por encima de la luna?  
  
Todo esto y mucho más en...  
  
El próximo episodio que ¡aun no se me ha ocurrido el nombre!  
  
1 Un beso  
  
Arwen 


	3. De cambios y encuentros

Bueno creo que este será bastante largo, además no creo que el fic dure muchos capítulos... bueno según lo que queráis vosotros.  
  
Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que he J K Rowling y el que por fin todos esperábamos Jonh Ronald Renuel Tolkien o J. R..R Tolkien para los amigos, que largo...  
  
~ ≈ ̃Viaje a la Tierra Media ̃ ≈ ~  
  
~ ≈ ۵ Capítulo 3۵ ≈ ~  
  
*************De cambios y encuentros************  
  
Hermione se levantó, y miro a su alrededor...  
  
-Un bosque.- Se dijo para sí.- Eso es obvio pero, el dónde estoy, no lo es tanto.-  
  
Camino un poco, sin saber muy bien que rumbo seguir, se mareaba un poco y estaba confusa.  
  
-¡¡¡Hoooooola!!!!!- Grito, ninguna respuesta más que el silencio.- ¡¿Hay alguien?!  
  
Esta vez si que escuchó algo, era alguien cantando, con una voz melodiosa y extrañamente familiar, no parecía venir de lejos así que fue en busca del su dueño.  
  
Camino hacia el norte y cada vez la voz se oía más cerca, pero en su cabeza seguía sonando como un susurro, y conforme se acercaba, las palabras se aclaraban y se dio cuenta de que no hablaba en su idioma, ni en ninguno que ella conociera, pero que no sabía como podía llegar a comprender...  
  
Tres anillos para los señores Elfos bajo el cielo.  
  
Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedra.  
  
Siguió caminando, escuchando con atención.  
  
Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir.  
  
Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono Oscuro  
  
en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las sombras.  
  
Las palabras se oían cada vez más claras y altas en sus oídos. Entró en un claro del bosque y la vio.  
  
Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Anillo para encontrarlos,  
  
un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas  
  
en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras.  
  
1 La voz de la mujer se quebró y calló al suelo de rodillas, Hermione corrió a socorrerla, cuando levantó la cara la reconoció.  
  
¡Era la mujer de su sueño!  
  
-¡No hay tiempo!-Grito.- Debes irte a ayudar al portador...  
  
-Pero... ¿qué portador? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Para que no hay tiempo?- Hermione estaba muy confusa y un millón de preguntas como esa le estallaron en la cabeza.  
  
La mujer señalo detrás suyo con un dedo, Hermione se volvió para ver de que se trataba.  
  
Vio a una mujer rubia vestida con una armadura, parecía malherida, aguantaba a duras penas el equilibrio y se encaraba a algo que nada más verlo sintió que se le helaba la sangre.  
  
-Nazgul... -Susurró sin quererlo. La mujer, a su lado, asintió con la cabeza mientras contemplaba la escena.  
  
Era una enorme bestia halada, encima un hombre cubierto por una túnica negra lo cabalgaba, hablaba con una voz profunda y fría, como si viniera del mismo infierno. Hermione tubo una especie de flash back y una escena del sueño apareció un segundo en su cabeza.  
  
¡El jinete!  
  
Era el mismo de su sueño, el del caballo negro.  
  
Hermione se volvió hacia la mujer confusa.  
  
-¡¿Dónde estamos?!- Preguntó, pero la mujer ya no estaba. Lo que se encontró le hizo proferir un grito de terror y dar un salto hacia atrás.  
  
Una bestia enorme, de por lo menos cinco metros de alto, solo formada, por lo que a Hermione le pareció, fuego y oscuridad. La bestia rugió, un sonido sobrenatural que hizo que Hermione se hiciera un ovillo en el suelo y empezara a llorar mientras se repetía "esto no esta pasando" sendas veces. Cuando por fin tubo el valor suficiente para volver a alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.  
  
¡Dumbledore!  
  
Al menos eso le pareció a primera vista, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era él, pues no tenía esa cara risueña que nunca desaparecía, además aquel hombre parecía más viejo, cargado de preocupaciones y experiencias en las que la vida no te trata muy bien.  
  
Entonces el animal volvió a rugir, y de su boca salió un mar de fuego, que ¡iba directa hacia ella! Hermione ya se temía lo inevitable cuando el viejo detuvo el fuego creando a su alrededor un aura de luz brillante.  
  
-Un escudo ¡increíble!- Un alarido de admiración escapo de su boca.  
  
El viejo seguía sin percatarse de su presencia, se irguió recogiendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y grito:  
  
-¡No puedes pasar!  
  
El viejo alzo la vara que tenía entre las manos y golpeó el puente con ella, lo demás fue muy rápido para ella, un instante después una luz cegadora inundó la estancia, Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, cuando volvió a mirar vio que el viejo relajaba los músculos y se giraba hacia ella.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, el viejo se giro, pero antes de que se diera cuenta un látigo de fuego tomo al anciano de las rodillas y lo empujo hacia el abismo.  
  
**************************************************  
  
-¡¡¡Noooo!!!- Hermione se incorporó de repente, respirando con dificultad, pero enseguida rió.- Un sueño, a sido todo un sueño.- Suspiró aliviada y se estiro otra vez en el suelo.  
  
Se volvió a levantar alarmada, si había sido un sueño ¡¿Qué hacia en un maldito bosque?! Intento no ponerse nerviosa y mantener la calma. De repente recordó algo.  
  
¡¿Y Voldemort?! ¡¿Y los Mortífagos?!  
  
No había rastro de ellos, Se levantó y dio unas vueltas alrededor, observando.  
  
-Vamos Hermione piensa, si estas en el Bosque prohibido, el castillo esta... hacia el este.- Intento orientarse.- Entonces he de ir por... allí.- Señalo hacia su derecha.  
  
Hermione empezó a caminar, al poco tiempo comenzó a sentir un calor asfixiante, ¡como podía hacer tanto calor si estaban en diciembre! Alzo el brazo para protegerse del sol, que ahora pegaba con fuerza. Oyó el ruido del agua a lo lejos.  
  
¡Agua!  
  
Se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido, no lo había notado pero se estaba muriendo de sed. Vio a lo lejos una pequeña laguna, corrió hacia ella y cogió un poco de agua en la cuenca de la mano. Bebió. Luego volvió a, meter la mano en el agua y se refresco el cuello. Miro distraída la lisa superficie, y volvió a levantar la cabeza, se detuvo y volvió a mirar el agua, esta vez más atentamente, grito y calló al suelo.  
  
¡Su reflejo!  
  
Miro hacia atrás para ver si había alguien, nadie. Se aproximo otra vez al agua y volvió a mirar, no había ningún error, era ella, pero estaba diferente.  
  
Hermione no se había percatado de que estaba más alta, y llevaba un vestido blanco, con mangas largas y acampanadas de una tela transparente, su figura también había cambiado, parecía el cuerpo de una mujer de unos veintidós años, era delgada y esbelta.(¿Cuerpo Danone?) Sus ojos ahora era de un intenso color azul, y su pelo le caía hasta la cintura, ya no rebelde y desordenado, sino que liso y sedoso, de un color rojo intenso.  
  
-No esta mal...- Susurró ella contenta con su nuevo aspecto.  
  
Escucho un ruido detrás suyo, como el rugir de as ramas secas, se volvió para ver que era, se sorprendió mucho al ver a un niño (o al menos tenia estatura de niño) algo rollizo, de pelo corto y rizado, de un color rojo fuego, de ojos risueños y cara simpática, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus pies, iba descalzo y estaban cubiertos por algo de pelo, como el de su cabeza. No le inspiro ningún temor, más bien le dieron ganas de abrazarlo como a un osito de peluche.  
  
Lo miró con atención, no parecía ser un niño, su cara no dejaba lugar a dudas, no lo era, parecía tener unos quince años, al fin el pequeño "ser" se percato de la presencia de la chica.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ron todavía caminaba confuso, y además su hambre iba en aumento, ya pensaba que iba a morirse de hambre y de sed cuando escuchó un sonido familiar.  
  
El del agua.  
  
Casi no cabía en si de gozo, después de todo el cuerpo humano puede sobrevivir días sin comer, pero sin beber...  
  
Corrió esquivando los árboles, y vio una pequeña laguna, se detuvo para observarla mejor, perdió todo sentido de la prudencia y corrió hacia el agua clara. Pero de repente se detuvo, y se quedo mirándola maravillado.  
  
¿Acaso era una veela?  
  
No, era mucho más hermosa que las veelas que había visto, y su belleza no parecía esconder nada malvado, debía venir de otro mundo, pues una mujer así no podía existir en la tierra, se quedo un rato mirándola, contemplando su belleza mientras ella también le miraba a él, con la misma curiosidad.  
  
Ella estaba en el suelo de rodillas, con lo cual, quedaban más o menos a la misma altura, pero él no se dio cuenta de este detalle. La mujer le sonrió.  
  
-Hola.- Le saludo con una voz melodiosa y suave.  
  
-Hola.- Tartamudeo él sin dejar de mirarla, pero luego recordó donde estaba y le hizo la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde hace rato-¿Sabe dónde estamos?  
  
-Ojalá lo supiera yo... –Suspiro la joven, Ron la miro extrañado ¿cómo no lo iba a saber?- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto ella sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Ron Weasley.- Respondió él.  
  
La reacción que tuvieron estas palabras en la mujer fueron dignas de verse, abrió los ojos como platos tapándose la boca con la mano, luego lo miró de arriba abajo y más tarde empezó a reír a carcajadas.  
  
-Ron... –Dijo la mujer.- ¿Eres tú?  
  
Ron empezaba a sentirse molesto con la actitud de la chica, pero asintió.  
  
-¿No me reconoces?- Preguntó.- Bueno los dos hemos cambiado "un poquito".  
  
-Yo no he cambiado en nada.- Le dijo Ron algo extrañado.  
  
-¿Ah no?  
  
Acto seguido le cogió de la mano y lo llevo hasta el lago, Ron no sabía que era lo que pretendía la chica, pero la siguió, se inclinó hasta mirar la superficie, hasta mirarse a él.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!- No pudo evitar exclamar, como no podía haberse dado cuenta, si era casi la mitad de bajo, estaba descalzo y vestía diferente.- ¿Qué me ha pasado?  
  
-Querrás decir que nos ha pasado, plural.- Ron la miro sin comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
-¡¿Hermione?!- No pudo evitar exclamar.  
  
La joven asintió. Ron sonrió algo más seguro de sí mismo, era su amiga Hermione después de todo.  
  
-Tu no te quejarás con el cambio ¿no?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.- Yo te prefiero así.  
  
-Muy gracioso.- Dijo Hermione irónicamente.  
  
-¿Crees que estamos en el bosque prohibido?- Preguntó Ron mirando alrededor.  
  
-No lo sé, pero todo esto me parece muy extraño... –Respondió la chica en tono inquietante.- Para empezar este calor no es normal, se supone que estamos en Diciembre...  
  
El chico asintió, no se había dado cuenta, pero parecía pleno verano.  
  
- Pero, ¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos sujetos por los Mortífagos, y de repente, una luz cegadora, después , me desperté aquí.  
  
Hermione se acordó de algo. ¡El anillo! Se miró la mano y vio que todavía lo llevaba puesto. Prefirió no contarle nada a Ron, así que se quitó el anillo rápidamente y lo guardo en un bolsillo del vestido.  
  
-¿Tú te acuerdas de algo más?- Pregunto Ron, Hermione no respondió.- ¡Hermione!  
  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó la chica volviéndose hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué si tú te acuerdas de algo más?- Volvió a repetir molesto.  
  
-No... –Mintió ella, Ron la miró con suspicacia, pero enseguida cambio de tema.- Mejor será que encontremos una forma de salir de aquí.  
  
Los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, sin un rumbo fijo y sin saber como increíblemente encontraron un sendero.  
  
-Parece en buen estado.- Comentó Ron.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que pasa gente.- Apuntó Hermione.- Lo mejor será que lo sigamos, a lo mejor encontramos a alguien.  
  
-O nos lleva a una ciudad, donde podamos comer.- Exclamó Ron esperanzado.  
  
Hermione lo miró divertida y lo cogió de la mano mientras caminaban. Ron no pudo evitar sonrojase, aunque era su amiga de toda la vida, no podía olvidar su cambio y que ahora era una mujer muy hermosa.  
  
-Creo que tu apetito también a cambiado.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Remus Lupin se levantó dolorido, se sujeto la cabeza que le dolía como si le fuera a estallar. Le costo un poco enfocar los objetos que le rodeaban, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque.  
  
De repente recordó todo, la emboscada los Mortífagos, Voldemort, Snape...¡Harry!  
  
Ahogó un gritó y se levantó, se palpo la cintura para coger su varita, pero en vez de eso saco...  
  
Una espada  
  
Remus la alzó y la miro, no parecía ser nueva, sin embargo conservaba una gran belleza, un destello la iluminó en la punta y el licántropo movió la espada para que el brillo pasara por todo el filo, al final le dio la vuelta y observó la empuñadura. En ella había unos finos grabados que recorrían la superficie como si fueran ríos de fuego, giro la espada lentamente y observó que los grabados formaban lo que parecía ser un árbol con siete estrellas encima.  
  
-¡Ay!¡Ay!¡Ay!- Escucho un lamento a sus espaldas, Remus asustado se giro y empuño la espada fuertemente, dispuesto a enfrentarse con lo que fuera.  
  
Pero en vez de ver a un terrible enemigo vio como Sirius llegaba tambaleándose y maldiciendo entre dientes.  
  
-¡Sirius!- No pudo evitar exclamar. El aludido levantó la cabeza.  
  
-¡No grites tengo un... terrible dolor de... –Sus palabras se detuvieron ahí y en vez de seguir soltó una sonora carcajada.- No hacía falta que te pusieras eso solo para lucir tus horas de gimnasio Remus.- Dijo sin parar de reir.  
  
-Pero que me...- Remus se miro.- ¡¿Pero quién?!  
  
Su ropa no era la misma, calzaba unas botas de cuero, iba vestido en diferentes tonos de gris, también llevaba un cinturón de cuero, del que colgaba la vaina de la espada que todavía sujetaba fuertemente en la mano. Se aparto el manto negro que le cubría para volver a envainarla. Pero se dio cuenta de que el cambió no solo consistía en su ropa sino también en su físico, que había mejorado considerablemente (N/A: Ups! Se me cae la baba) el pelo le caía rebelde hasta los hombros y al tocarse la barbilla noto algo de barba, como si no se hubiera afeitado en un par de días.  
  
El eco de las risas de Sirius le hizo volver a levantar la cabeza, Remus tubo que aguantar otra carcajada, pues su amigo vestía igual que él, una capa verde oliva cubría su cuerpo, el pelo también llegaba a la altura de los hombros y noto que también tenía una espada.  
  
-Mírate...- Le dijo Lupin, intentando contenerse.- Tú tampoco tienes mucho de lo que reírte.  
  
Sirius lo miro sin comprender, bajo su mirada hacia un charco y saltó del susto, Remus no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud de su amigo.  
  
-Esto ya es demasiado.- Espetó.- Que te lo hagan a ti vale, pero a mi...  
  
Remus paso por alto ese comentario y aparto la capa de la cintura de Sirius, para ver la espada, se podía decir que era idéntica, los mismos signos, los mismos grabados...  
  
-¿Crees qué es un broma de Dumbledore?- Sopeso Sirius.  
  
-¿El qué lo de la ropa o lo de Voldemort y los Mortífagos?- Preguntó el otro.  
  
-Ambas cosas  
  
-¿Y que quiere enseñarnos? "¿Cómo sobrevivir en un bosque sin comida, sin varita, y con una espada?- Preguntó Remus escéptico.  
  
-Peores cosas a hecho... Te acuerdas del año en que acabaste desnudo porque se negó a...- Comenzó a decir Sirius pero Lupin lo detuvo.  
  
-Eso ni me lo menciones.- Dijo él molesto.  
  
-Vale.- En el rostro de Sirius se dibujo una sonrisa.- ¡¡¡¡Dumbledore!!!!  
  
Pronto los dos estuvieron gritando sin obtener otra respuesta que el susurro del viento entre las hojas.  
  
Pero de repente escucharon una voz a lo lejos que también gritaba, pero a ellos la voz les llego como un susurro. Parecía ser una voz femenina, ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros mientras seguían el rastro de la voz.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Snape busco algo en lo que poder mirarse desesperado y maldiciendo.  
  
¿Pero quién se creían que eran para hacerle eso? Se imagino a los artífices de la broma riéndose mientras lo observaban y se enfureció todavía más.  
  
Al fin encontró una especie de charco pequeño, pero que a él le bastaba para mirarse, movió la cabeza lentamente hacia abajo y miró su reflejo, aparto la vista se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar incrédulo... ¿de verdad era él?  
  
Se veía mucho más joven, por lo menos media un metro ochenta y una larga y lisa cabellera rubia le caía por debajo de los hombros, vestía de verde y plata, con un calzado ligero y flexible cuyos materiales no conocía, pero sentía que no le hacía falta, pues parecía flotar en vez de caminar.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Noooooo!!!!- Un gritó de pánico se escucho a lo lejos, levantó la vista del charco y la dirigió hacia la espesura, allí su vista (que parecía mucho más agudizada que antes) vio dos formas que se movían lentamente, se acomodó el arco y disparó  
  
**************************************************  
  
-Por aquí, debemos estar muy cerca- Susurró Sirius mientras caminaban.  
  
Remus caminaba en silencio, preguntándose si la mujer que había gritado seguiría allí. Vio algo brillante en el suelo y se agacho para cogerlo.  
  
¡Zzuuuuum!  
  
Algo paso rozando su cabeza, se levantó para ver que era y en el árbol que había a su lado, halló clavada una flecha. Remus la cogió y suspiro.  
  
¡Se había agachado justo a tiempo!  
  
Sirius, que había observado la escena, había sacado la espada y la sujetaba con maestría, haciendo surcos en el aire. Remus siguió su ejemplo y desenvainó la suya, los dos miraban hacia todos los lados esperando a su atacante , tocándose espalda con espalda.  
  
-Vosotros...- Dijo una voz, y entonces apareció un joven rubio y alto, con la cara tensa de ira, que los taladraba con la mirada.- Habéis... hecho... esto- El joven estaba tan alterado que le costaba respirar.  
  
Sirius miro a Lupin con cara de , "Le damos un golpe y nos piramos o intentamos hablarle". Remus volvió a mirar al hombre y tras ver que tenía un arco sujeto en la mano, se declinó por la segunda opción.  
  
-¿Le conocemos?- Pregunto lo más correctamente que pudo.  
  
-¿Qué si me conocéis?- Repitió con ojos de sádico, pero, esa mirada, en cierta manera Remus sentía que le era familiar.  
  
De repente Sirius se puso completamente rígido y abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Snape!!!!  
  
Remus lo observó, esa mirada...  
  
Casi se cae del susto al ver que tenía razón, era él, no había duda, esa intensa mirada de odio, la que utilizo cuando lo llamó a su despacho en tercero o la que cruzaba con él cada vez que le traía la poción.  
  
-¡¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros?!- Afirmo más que pregunto el "nuevo" Snape.  
  
Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, el odio que se inspiraban Sirius y Snape era mayor que cualquier otro, mayor incluso que el que a Snape le inspiraba Potter.  
  
-Crees que estaríamos así si tuviéramos algo que ver.- Pregunto Sirius, sin esperar respuesta continuo.- Ninguno sabemos lo que paso, solo que nos despertamos aquí y así...  
  
-¿Algo que ver con Voldemort?- Propuso Remus.  
  
-Puede ser.- Dijo Snape ya con menos ira.  
  
-Y todo por tú culpa.- Replicó Sirius en un susurro que milagrosamente Snape oyó.  
  
-Yo no sabía nada, me siguieron.- Se defendió Snape echándole una mirada de odio.  
  
Remus negó con la cabeza y apartó la vista, se miró la mano y vio lo que había cogido antes, era un medallón de plata, con un broche de un león que tenía los cabellos dorados.  
  
-¿Os suena este colgante?- Preguntó a los dos rivales que ya estaban en el suelo dándose de puñetazos.  
  
-A ver...- Dijo Snape con dificultad pues tenía a Sirius encima.- No  
  
-A mi sí... Creó que era el regalo de Ron y Hermione a Harry por navidad.- Explicó Sirius  
  
-Lo que quiere decir que también están por aquí.- Concluyó Remus.- Tenemos que ir a buscarles, pueden estar en problemas.  
  
-Y ese grito de antes...-Dijo Sirius soltando a Snape y levantándose.  
  
-¿Vosotros también lo escuchasteis?- Preguntó Snape desde el suelo.  
  
Ambos asintieron  
  
-Si no recuerdo mal venía de esa dirección.- Remus apunto a su derecha.  
  
-Pues manos a la obra, tenemos que trabajar juntos.- Y entonces sucedió un momento de estos en los que lamentas no haberte traído una cámara. Sirius le tendió una mano a Snape, al principio este dudo, pero después la cogió y se levanto con su ayuda.  
  
Cuando Snape estaba de pie siguieron sin soltase y movieron las manos arriba y abajo, como si estuvieran cerrando un trato, mandándose amenazas con la mirada. Un momento después Snape lo soltó y se dirigió hacia donde había señalado Lupin, seguido de Sirius, Remus ,sin comprender ya la naturaleza humana, siguió su mismo rumbo.  
  
**************************************************  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Taaaaaachaaaaaaaannnn!!!!!! Se que he rebelado poco pero el siguiente capitulo saldrá pronto, lo prometo y siento si algunas de las cosas que puse en el adelanto no salían, supongo que en el próximo saldrán.  
  
Y ahora aunque tengo poquitos... contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
************************************  
  
Nariko: Para empezar. Gracias!!!!! Por su puesto, vuestros reviews siempre me alegran y tranquilos todos que pronto empezara lo emocionante. Y a otra cosa, si tardo mucho en poner review cuelga el capitulo, porque sabes la crueldad que me han echo, un examen el Lunes!!!!!!! Y esta semana no he podido ni respirar, pero por si acaso te digo que el capítulo me ha encantado, si ya lo veía yo venir!!!!!!! *guiño, guiño* Un besazo  
  
Anna Voig: ¿Te gustan las dos? Gracias!!!!!!! Pero a veces pienso que tengo excesiva imaginación, bueno eso no es malo!!!!!! Pero para que se me ocurra una de estas ideas tengo que estar media hora pensando, y cuando le comente a mis hermanas (que me ayudan siempre) lo de "Viaje al pasado se rieron de mi" y por cierto ya he empezado el siguiente capítulo, así que lee!!!!!! Muchas gracias y un besazo!!!!!!!!  
  
Eowyn hija de Eomund: Gracias!!!!!!!! Me anima mucho que la gente me diga esas cosas!!!!!! (Arwen se emociona y empieza a sollozar) si es que os quiero a todos un montón y a ti también wapisima.  
  
Rashah: Muchísimas gracias!!!!!!! Y por supuesto que no me quiero librar de ti, más bien tú querrás librarte de mi!!!!!!! Y hubiera colgado el review antes pero los dichosos fallos en Fan fiction... Bueno un besazo!!!!!!! Y hasta el próximo review ¿no? Wapetona!!!!!  
  
Elmith: Lo siento!!!!!!! La verdad es que no acertaste muchos, pero gracias por tú review!!!!!!!!! Os quiero mucho!!!!!!!! Ahora en lo que si que has acertado a sido en lo del mundial, que putada!!!!!!! Pero ha sido por el arbitro!!!!! Ya me harás otra predicción que me gustan mucho... un besazo!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Y no os perdáis el próximo capitulo...  
  
ADELANTO DE  
  
***Más encuentros, Gildor y El Poney Pisador***  
  
-¡Socorro!¡Socorro!¡Socorro!  
  
Las palabras le llegaron lejanas, pero alguien necesitaba ayuda y Harry, ya como un acto reflejo, corrió en dirección a las voces .  
  
Doblo una esquina hasta que encontró un sendero, y entonces encontró a los seres más raros que había visto en su vida.  
  
**************************************************  
  
-Mátalo.- Decía una voz grave y corrupta.- Mátalo, no estas aquí por una casualidad Harry Potter. ¡Mátalo y dame el Anillo Único!  
  
Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza y grito de nuevo, no quería volver a oír esa voz de nuevo.  
  
-¡No se de que me hablas!. Grito desesperado.- ¡No sé que es el Anillo Único! ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
Uno de los hombrecitos dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de él, y miró a los demás con cara de preocupación, los demás le dirigieron miradas de pánico.  
  
-¡Mátalo!- La voz se hacia cada vez más fuerte, y de repente un chillido, como el de su sueño, y después.... solo oscuridad.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Oyó unos hermosos cantos que cada vez se acercaban más a ella, y eran en esa lengua que le había oído a la mujer en el sueño, pensó que también estaba soñando cuando vio a un grupo de ¿Hombres? No... no podían serlo, eran increíblemente hermosos, esa fue la única palabra que e le paso por la cabeza, y brillaban con una luz que salía de su interior, igual que la mujer del sueño. Ella estaba camuflada tras la hierva y le costo un poco comprender que no se trataba de un sueño y que era real.  
  
-No podemos estar en Hogwarts... –Susurró  
  
Uno de los hombres, de repente se volvió, a Hermione se le detuvo la respiración y se enderezo, mientras el hombre solo la miraba y una sonrisa se formo en su boca.  
  
-"¡Gildor!"-Llamo el hombre dándole la espalda.  
  
**************************************************  
  
-Como que no sirven.- Una voz extrañamente conocida para él se dirigía a Mantecona con enfado.  
  
-Le digo que esos...  
  
-Galeones.  
  
-Galeones, o como se llamen, no sirven.- Respondió Mantecona tajante.  
  
¿Galeones?  
  
Esta palabra sonó en la cabeza de Ron como un canto celestial, se giró para ver que los que hablaban eran tres hombres, uno rubio, alto y de buen porte que no reconoció y otros dos que pese a que su peinado y ropas fueran diferentes reconocería en cualquier sitio.  
  
-¡Sirius, Remus!- Gritó y sin cercionarse de si eran ello o no, se les tiró encima dándoles un fuerte abrazo.  
  
  
  
Aviso: Habrá flash back porque son tres historias diferentes que ocurren a la vez. 


	4. Más encuentros, Gildor y El poney Pisado...

   Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Joane K Rowling y a  Jonh Ronald Renuel Tolkien. Los de Harry Potter y El Señor de los anillos respectivamente y prometo que en este si que salen varios personajes.

AVISO: Cuando entrecomillo es que están hablando en élfico(**o esta en negrita y cursiva, más fácil no lo puedo poner)** y también aviso de que reproduciré ciertas partes del libro, sobre todo conversaciones que escucharan otros personajes.

****

**_~ ≈   ̃Viaje a la Tierra Media  ̃ ≈ ~          _**

****

**~  ≈ ۵ Capítulo 4۵ ≈  ~**

*********Más encuentros, Gildor y El Poney Pisador*********

***********************************Más encuentros*************************************

   Harry abrió los ojos, sintió un dolor agudo en el pómulo. Se incorporó y al tocárselo comprobó que sangraba, había aterrizado encima de una piedra. Lamentándose por su mala suerte se puso de pie, limpiándose la sangre con la manga de la túnica negra de Hogwarts, esta estaba arañada y cubierta de barro. Pero una duda le asalto de repente ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y los demás? ¿Y Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione?

   Una sensación extraña le invadió el estomago y Harry calló al suelo mareado.

   Pánico

   Miro a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie, y por mucho que grito el nombre de sus amigos no recibió respuesta alguna. Decidió que lo mejor seria caminar para encontrar a alguien, pues él pensaba que ya no podía perderse más de lo que estaba.

   Camino entre un paisaje incesante de bosque que se extendía durante millas, además no sabia porque ese bosque no le gustaba, a veces le parecía que el silbido del viento entre las ramas se convertía en susurros, y que los árboles hablaban por este método, planeando como deshacerse del inesperado visitante, esta sensación fue en aumento y Harry tenía siempre los músculos en tensión... por si acaso...

-¡Socorro!¡Socorro!¡Socorro!

      Las palabras le llegaron lejanas, pero alguien necesitaba ayuda y Harry, ya como un acto reflejo, corrió en dirección a las voces (N/A: Típico siempre haciéndose el héroe ^^).

   Doblo una esquina hasta que encontró un sendero, y entonces escucho otra voz que se acercaba.

_¡Hola, dol!¡Feliz dol!¡Toca un dol diló!_

_¡Toca un don! ¡Salta!¡Sauce del fal lo!_

_¡Tom Bom, alegre Tom, Tom Bombadilló!_

-¿?- Eso es lo que pensó Harry, las palabras no tenían sentido, o al menos para él.

   Al doblar la esquina encontró a los seres más  raros que había visto en su vida.

   Cuatro pequeños hombres, que le llegarían poco más arriba de la cintura. Tenían los cabellos castaños y rizados, iban descalzos y una capa de pelo les cubría los pies, los cuatro llevaban unas capas sucias y estropeadas, dos de ellos parecían heridos ¿serian ellos los que habían pedido ayuda? Los cuatro hombrecillos parecían muy excitados y le repetían gracias una y otra vez al dueño de la voz de la canción, que no era tan alto como él, pero no tan pequeño como los otros, este vestía una chaqueta azul y tenía la barba castaña y los ojos azules, llevaba unos lirios de agua en la mano.

   Sin saber porque se acerco lo bastante para oírles, pero estando a suficiente distancia para no ser descubierto.

-¡Bueno, mis amiguitos!-Dijo el hombre inclinándose.- Vendréis conmigo. Hay en mi mesa un cargamento de crema amarilla, panal de miel, mantequilla y pan blanco. Baya de Oro nos espera. Ya habrá tiempo de preguntas mientras cenamos. ¡Seguidme tan rápido como podáis!

   Comida... a Harry le crujían las tripas y tenía un hambre atroz.

   Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, la cicatriz. le ardía como si el mismísimo Voldemort estuviera cerca. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y aunque lo intentó no pudo reprimir un grito. De repente todo se empezó a nublar y oyó una voz en su cabeza.

   Los cuatro hombrecillos y el otro hombre se habían a acercado al extraño chico y lo miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

   Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

-Mátalo.- Decía una voz grave y corrupta.- Mátalo, no estas aquí por una casualidad Harry Potter. ¡Mátalo y dame el Anillo Único!

   Harry se llevo las manos a  la cabeza y grito de nuevo, no quería volver a oír esa voz .

-¡No sé de que me hablas!.-Grito desesperado.- ¡No sé que es el Anillo Único! ¡Déjame en paz!

   Uno de los hombrecitos dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de él, y miró a los otros con cara de preocupación, estos a su vez,  le dirigieron miradas de pánico.

-¡Mátalo!- La voz se hacia cada vez más fuerte, y de repente un chillido, como el de su sueño, y después.... solo oscuridad.

***************************************Gildor****************************************

   Hermione y Ron llevaban caminando durante horas sin ver a nadie y sin ver a nada, a parte del frondoso bosque que se extendía durante millas a su derecha. A veces Hermione sentía como Ron la miraba con su, ahora, pequeña carita hambrienta, le miraba esperando alguna respuesta, en ese momento ella se volvía hacia él y le ponía la mejor sonrisa que conseguía encontrar, esto parecía tranquilizarlo, pero enseguida apartaba la cara y oteaba en el horizonte con desesperación, en busca de alguien.

   Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y las sombras se cernían sobre ellos, Ron empezó a cabecear y a quedarse atrás hasta que Hermione se ofreció a llevarlo, Ron accedió y ella lo cargo en su espalda.

-¿Crees qué moriremos aquí?- Preguntó Ron adormilado.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo Hermione, aunque su cabeza le dijera lo contrario.

-Si tú no... - Ron bostezo y apoyó su cabeza contra el cuello de ella con los ojos cerrados- lo crees me basta...

-¿Dónde estarán nuestras varitas?- Se pregunto Hermione en voz alta.

-Nos las quitaron.- Le recordó Ron.

   Hermione se lamentó por ello, pues ya casi no veía en la oscuridad, lo único que parecía alumbrarles era una aura blanca, que no sabía por que flotaba a su alrededor. Ron no tardó en quedarse dormido y aunque el sueño le estaba empezando a invadir a ella también, siguió caminando. El peso de Ron iba en aumento, y de repente se sintió demasiado cansada para caminar y paro, depositó a Ron a un lado del camino donde la hierba crecía alta y ella se sentó a su lado. Apoyó su cabeza contra un árbol y comenzó a mezclar el sueño con la realidad.

   Oyó unos hermosos cantos que cada vez se acercaban más a ella, y eran en esa lengua que le había oído a la mujer en el sueño, pensó que también estaba soñando cuando vio a un grupo de  ¿Hombres? No... no podían serlo, eran increíblemente hermosos,  esa fue la única palabra que se le paso por la cabeza, y brillaban con una luz que salía de su interior, igual que la mujer del sueño. Ella estaba camuflada tras la hierva y le costo un poco comprender que no se trataba de un sueño y que era real.

   Los "hombres" ya habían pasado delante de ellos, cuando ella de repente salió del camino y se quedo en el centro respirando agitadamente, sin atreverse a llamarlos o interrumpir su canto. Era tan hermoso...

-No podemos estar en Hogwarts... –Susurró

   Uno de los hombres, de repente se volvió, a Hermione se le detuvo la respiración y se enderezo, mientras el hombre solo la miraba y una sonrisa se formo en su boca, Hermione se sonrojó intensamente ¿por qué la miraba así? 

-**_"¡Gildor!"_**_-_Llamo el hombre dándole la espalda. El grupo entero se detuvo y vio como el hombre se dirigía a uno de ellos, que parecía el jefe, y le hablaba. Cuando terminaron de hablar el otro hombre la miro y se aproximo a ella andando, mientras los demás del grupo le seguían con la mirada.

   El hombre se paró delante de ella e hizo una solemne reverencia.

**_-"Aiya"_**- Dijo el hombre en esa hermosalengua que utilizaban, su voz sonaba como una poesía, pero para su sorpresa entendió esas palabras, que se formaron claras en su cabeza.- **_"Hola"_** (Si más bien salve, pero quiere decir lo mismo)

-**_"Aiya". _**- Respondió ella sonriéndole

-**_"Man nalye?" _**– Pregunto el hombre.-**_"¿Quién eres?"_**

   No sabia por que, pero a Hermione le daba una inusitada confianza, como si ya lo conociera de antes.

-**_"Mi nombre es Hermione Granger"- _**Dijo la chica sin pensar.

   El hombre la miro curioso.

-**_"Que nombre más extraño para una alta elfa, aunque no pareces como las demás..."_**

**_-"¿Elfa?"_**- Le interrumpió Hermione.- **_"¿Qué es un elfo y por que no soy como las demás?" _**

   Él abrió los ojos todavía más.

**_-"¿No sabes lo que eres?"_**- Preguntó extrañado.

   Hermione negó con la cabeza-"**_Pero si tú me lo explicaras..."_**

**_-"Primero comeremos y acamparemos, después ya vendrán las explicaciones. ¿Vienes con nosotros?"_**- Le propuso.

**_-"Claro sois los primeros seres humanos que veo desde hace horas"_**

**_-"Elfos"-_** Le corrigió él.

**_-"¿Tú también lo eres?"_**

-**_"No sé de donde vienes, pero tú también me tendrás que explicar algunas cosas"_**- Añadió caminando hacia el grupo.

**_-"¡Casi me olvidaba!"_**- Exclamó Hermione sobresaltando a todos.

   Fue hasta donde estaba Ron y lo cogió en brazos hasta depositarlo en su espalda, luego camino hasta los "elfos" que la miraban atónitos.

-"**_Valla... una Elfa y un Hobbit, esta edad esta llena de misterios_**". - Empezó Gildor.

**_-"¿Un Hobbit?"-_** Volvió a interrumpir Hermione.

   Gildor puso cara de derrota.- "**_Te lo explicare luego"_**

   Y Hermione se unió al grupo de elfos, donde se sintió muy bien acogida, parecían buenas personas y eso a ella le bastaba, siempre le dedicaban una sonrisa y en cuanto se canso de llevar a Ron, uno se ofreció enseguida a suplirla. 

**_-"¿Cuándo acamparemos?"-_**Pregunto Hermione cuando ya llevaban otra hora caminando.

**_-"Dentro de poco"._** - Le respondió Gildor, con el que había entablado una buena amistad. 

   Después le hizo un gesto al grupo para que se volviera a internar en el bosque.

***********************************El Poney Pisador***********************************

-¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!- Grito Sirius.- ¡Me has vuelto a pisar, Snape!

-Lo siento pero es que no veo nada... –Dijo con su ahora voz melodiosa. Una carcajada se le escapó, aunque era de noche veía perfectamente, una extraña luz lo rodeaba, parecía que el cambio era en algo más que en su aspecto. Camino más deprisa para ponerse delante de Remus y Sirius.

-Te juro que si tuviera una varita... yo... le cogía y... – Hizo unos extraños gestos con las manos.

-Pero ahora le necesitamos Sirius.- Razonó Remus. ¡Ay!–Soltó esta vez Remus al ser pisado por Snape que se había detenido en seco a propósito.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?- Amenazó Sirius.- Te voy a dar motivos por los que reírte.

   Sirius hizo un amago de tirarse encima de Snape, que retrocedió asustado, pero Lupin lo agarro por la espalda.

-Queréis parar ya, parecéis dos niños pequeños, ya no estamos en Hogwarts.- Les recordó Lupin, Sirius y Snape bajaron la cabeza.- Madurad.

   Hubo un rato de silencio.

-Lo mejor será que acampemos, por hoy creo que tengo suficiente.- Dijo finalmente Snape.

-Sí, será lo mejor.- Agregó Sirius tumbándose a su lado.

   Y así, sin que nadie montara guardia cayeron presos de un profundo sueño.

***************************************Gildor****************************************

   Atravesaron el oscuro bosque hasta que llegaron a un claro en él, parecía que Gildor sabía donde quería ir desde el principio. Cuando llegaron les hizo un gesto a los demás que descargaron su equipaje.

   Los árboles crecían alrededor formando lo que casi parecía un muro y la hierba estaba alta y mullida como si fuera un colchón. Los elfos depositaron a Ron, que aún dormía placidamente, en un rincón donde la hierba era especialmente cómoda y Hermione por su parte se puso a ayudar en lo que podía, hasta que hubieron preparado una especie de comida.

-Ron.- Hermione lo zarandeó suavemente para que se levantara.- Comida

-¿¡COMIDA!?- Exclamo incorporándose de repente.- ¿Dónde?

   Gildor que estaba detrás suyo rió.- Un Hobbit sin duda... tranquilo pequeño, hay de sobra para todos.- Esta vez habló en la lengua común para que Ron le entendiera

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Ron desconfiado.

-Se llama Gildor.- Le explico Hermione. Y a continuación le contó todo lo que había ocurrido y como Gildor los había acogido.

-La cena esta lista hermosa dama.- Dijo uno de los elfos acercándose.

   Al principió Ron y Hermione estuvieron reacios a tomar la comida, que para ellos era bastante extraña, pero el hambre de Ron pudo más que él y su desconfianza y al final probó algo.

   No sabía si era por el hambre que tenía, pero le pareció que no había probado unos manjares tan exquisitos en la vida. La comida fue abundante, y Ron y Hermione no hablaron mucho, pues estaban maravillados escuchando aquellas hermosas voces y observando sus bellos rostros.

   Y cuando hubieron terminado de comer, Gildor les hizo un gesto a ambos para que se acercaran y se sentaran en un rincón que él ocupaba. 

_-"Creo que llego la hora de responder a algunas preguntas."_- Hermione asintió, pero Ron lo miraba confuso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó a Ron.

-¿Le has entendido?- Preguntó atónito.

-Claro.- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- ¿Tú no?

-Ha hablado en otro idioma... –Agregó Ron como si fuera obvió.

-He hablado élfico.- Interrumpió Gildor cortésmente.- Como ella es una elfa me ha comprendido, pero como tú eres un hobbit, no.

-AAAhhhh....-Soltaron Ron y Hermione como un par de tontos, Gildor no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Explícame eso de las razas, ¿cuántas hay aquí? ¿Hay brujos? Explícamelo todo.- Dijo una excitada Hermione.

Gildor hizo un gesto con la mano.- Vayamos por partes. (N/A: Si, lo confieso, se la he robado a Jack el destripador ^^)

   Entonces les contó cosas que creían que solo existían en las leyendas, de elfos y hobbits, de la llegada de los hombres y las cavernas de los enanos, también les habló de dragones, héroes, doncellas y monstruos.

   Cuando Gildor finalizó los dos visitantes estaban impresionados, y también algo confusos.

-Entonces tú y yo ya no tenemos magia.- Razonó Ron.

   Hermione asintió apesumbrada. Ron soltó un gruñido de rabia.

_-"Gildor ¿Sabes algo de un portador?"-_ Preguntó acordándose de su sueño, lo preguntó en élfico para que Ron no lo entendiera.

_-"No"-_ Respondió Gildor, pero una sombra de duda creció en su interior.

   Ron los miraba con suspicacia.

-¿Crees que Harry y los otros están bien?- Preguntó de repente Hermione con los ojos algo vidriosos.- A lo mejor han cambiado y ya no los reconocemos...

   Ron miró sorprendido a Hermione, ella había sido positiva durante todo el viaje ¿Qué le pasaba?

   Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por su rostro, ahora que sabía que no estaban en Hogwarts, ahora que sabía que sus amigos podían estar en peligro... se sentía culpable, _ELLA_ había sido la culpable, ella había cogido el anillo y ella los había arrastrado hasta allí...

   Sintió como una manita le agarraba la suya para reconfortarla y miró a Ron que le sonreía, pero en su mirada había algo que no llego a reconocer.

   ¿Miedo?

   Hermione le apretó la mano un poco más fuerte y ahogo sus lágrimas, levanto la vista hacia Gildor, y en su mirada si que pudo distinguir algo.

   Preocupación

   Gildor no apartó la mirada y le limpió la lágrimas con el torso de la mano. Hermione se puso roja y se alejó un poco. Gildor hizo lo mismo.

   Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, por fin Gildor habló.- "_Yo os he hablado de mi mundo, habladme vosotros del vuestro"_

   Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y le empezó a contar cosas, que él escuchaba con la misma fascinación que ellos unos minutos antes, pese a que le parecían tonterías comparado con las maravillas de ese mundo.

-Me gustaría verlo.- Dijo una vez hubieron terminaron su relato.

-Y a mi que lo vieras.- Le respondió Hermione. En ese momento Ron apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y quedó profundamente dormido, Gildor y ella lo llevaron al mismo lugar que antes.

-Será mejor que yo también me acueste.- Anunció Gildor.- Partiremos temprano.

-Espera.- Hermione lo detuvo.- Sabes ¿dónde hay un pueblo por aquí?

-Sí, hay uno... Bree se encuentra a unas quince millas de distancia, siguiendo el camino que dejamos antes.- Le informo.

-Gildor.- Susurró Hermione

-¿Si?

-Gracias –Murmuró- te estamos muy agradecidos.

-No importa.- Dijo Gildor restándole importancia.- Ha sido un placer conoceros.

   Ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo, sabía que no lo iba a volver a ver, el respondió al abrazo, apretándola fuertemente contra él. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que ella se separó y se tumbo al lado de Ron, cayendo enseguida en un profundo sueño.

**************************************El Poney Pisador************************************

   Snape se levantó cuando la mañana estaba ya muy avanzada, sus "compañeros" todavía dormían, así que no los despertó y fue a echar un vistazo por los alrededores.

No voy a poder ver con este bosque rodeándome por todas partes.-Pensó

   Entonces observo un árbol que tenía cerca y vio que una de las ramas quedaba un poco por encima de su cabeza, no sabía porque pero creyó que trepar allí era una buena idea, incluso le pareció divertido.

Yo que no hice esto ni en el colegio.-Se reprocho

   Dio un salto, agarrándose a la primera rama, y sin saber de donde había cogido fuerzas, se impulsó con agilidad a la siguiente rama en la que colocó las piernas y con otro movimiento acrobático lanzó las manos hacia arriba para subir a la tercera rama y ... ¡Lo consiguió! ¡Ya estaba arriba!

   La sensación de vértigo que tenía en el estomago le producía cierto placer y el viento que le daba en la cara refrescándole también, y se sintió libre.

-¡Wao!- Un alarido de admiración llego desde el suelo. Snape miro para ver que se trataba de Lupin, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de  orgullo.-¡Increíble!

-No tengo ni idea de cómo lo he hecho.- Admitió Snape.

-¿Ves algo?- Preguntó Lupin.

   Snape miró atentamente y tuvo que agarrárse muy fuerte al árbol para no caerse del susto.

   ¡Un pueblo!

   Estaba seguro, a unas ocho o diez millas de allí. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó con Lupin apenas podía respirar.

-Un pueblo....-Dijo respirando agitadamente.- A unas diez millas de aquí.

   A Lupin se le iluminaron los ojos y ambos comenzaron a abrazarse y a pegar saltos y gritos como locos. Hasta que pararon ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que además de ser rivales, eran dos hombres, se apartaron el uno del otro y comenzaron a mirar a todas partes.

-Mejor que vallamos a despertar a Sirius.- Propuso Remus para cambiar de tema.

   Snape accedió encantado de poder escapar de la absurda situación. Se acerco hasta donde Sirius estaba dormido y sin mucha delicadeza lo zarandeo.

-Despierta ya, cerca de aquí hay un pueblo.- Le dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Sin mariconadas!- Le advirtió Sirius, y echo a reír a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Muy gracioso!- Dijo una voz con ironía por encima de las cabezas de ambos, era Lupin.

-Vamos, no os pongáis así –les reprocho Sirius- si era una broma.- Y entonces añadió.- Estabais muy monos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-Bueno.- Dijo al cuarto de hora Sirius con la nariz llena de sangre y un ojo morado.- ¿Dónde decíais que estaba ese pueblo?

-Por allí.- Señalo Snape que tenía un labio partido.

-Pues vamos.- Propuso Lupin que tenía una ceja rota y según él otras tres o cuatro costillas.

   Los tres avanzaban lentamente debido a el dolor que les producían las magulladuras de las heridas, y de repente Lupin comenzó a reír dándose cuenta de lo tontos que habían sido, y pronto Snape y Sirius hicieron lo mismo. Y desde ese momento, aunque no lo reconocieran, supieron que podían llamarse amigos.

************************************El Poney Pisador**********************************

   Ron vio por fin la cerca y agarro de la mano a Hermione fuertemente presa de la excitación.

-Sabia que lo lograríamos.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Si... si.- Le reprocho Hermione. (No había parado de decir que se iban a morir de hambre, pese a que los elfos les habían dejado un buen y abundante desayuno) 

   Pero no tenía ganas de discutir con él, además necesitaba descansar y ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Vamos.- Le dijo empujándolo hacia delante.

   Conforme se acercaban la cerca se hacia más alta, y a Ron con su estatura, le parecía casi como un rascacielos. Hermione miró tímidamente por una ranura que había en la puerta, cuando unos ojos negros asomaron por ella haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se oyó una risa ahogada al otro lado. Se abrió la puerta, por la que asomo un hombre de pelo enmarañado y sucio, al ver a Hermione sonrió con los pocos dientes que le quedaban.

-¿Quién es mi bella dama?¿Y por qué tenemos el gusto de tenerla aquí en Bree?- Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla obsesivamente.

   Hermione se sentía incomoda ante la mirada de aquel hombre, pero la paso por alto.

-Venimos a la posada a descansar de un largo viaje, y quien sea yo no tiene importancia.- Dijo lo más educadamente que pudo, mostrando un porte orgulloso.

-De acuerdo mi hermosa señora.- Una media sonrisa asomó por el rostro del hombre.- Aunque yo tendría cuidado, últimamente estas tierras no son seguras, sobre todo desde que llegaron esos jinetes.

  Hermione que ya había entrado con Ron se volvió de repente.

-¿Jinetes?- Preguntó a media voz.

-Si, jinetes negros, entraron anoche por el camino verde...

   El hombre siguió hablando, pero Hermione no lo escuchaba, solo podía pensar en su sueño.

**_"Oyó un grito_**

**_   Era como el grito de una criatura de otro mundo, la mujer se giro y ella levantó la vista para ver que era. Pero solo vio oscuridad, la mujer se levantó asustada y Hermione hizo lo mismo y entonces lo vio venir, acompañado con un ruido de cascos._**

**_ Era un caballo negro, que iba hacia ellas con gran velocidad y entonces algo se movió en su lomo, y el jinete del caballo, todo vestido de negro, saco una espada que emitió un brillo, en el filo."_**

-¡Hermione!- Le grito Ron

-¿Si?-Preguntó esta un tanto distraída.

   Ron señalo al hombre, que no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en la distracción de Hermione, pues, el también estaba muy distraído recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-Si quieren pueden alojarse en la posada, allí también les podrán dar más información que yo sobre el ataque, pues fue allí donde ocurrió.

   Hermione le dio un cortante gracias, y se alejo lo más aprisa que pudo del hombre, no le gustaba nada.

-¿Has visto como te miraba?- Pregunto Ron con una sonrisa.

-Si Ron.- Respondió Hermione molesta.

-No puedes pasar desapercibida ¿eh?- Dijo este para animarla.

Hermione sonrió.- Al parecer no... -Dijo con un suspiro.

   Y pasaron por una calle amplia, rodeada de casas, le recordaba mucho al Callejón Diagon, pero más austero y rústico. Al final encontraron el edificio que parecía ser la posada. 

   Nada más entrar sintieron el calor de un fuego y el delicioso aroma de la comida y el tabaco de pipa. Se acercaron al mostrador allí un hombre bajo, gordo y calvo, de un tamaño que oscilaba entre Ron y Hermione (como los de todo el lugar), que tenía cara de estar apunto de entrar en un lapsus nervioso, les atendió.

- Soy Cebadilla Mantecona ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-Pregunto dedicándoles una sonrisa, sobre todo a Hermione.

-Nos gustaría una habitación.- Intervino Ron que ya estaba arto de que no le hicieran ni caso. 

  Cebadilla se miró al pequeño Hobbit con interés.

-¿Para ustedes?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Si.- Dijo Ron orgulloso cogiendo de la mano a su amiga. Hermione suspiró.

-Si me acompañan.- Dijo Cebadilla después de meditar un rato.

   Les llevo por unas escaleras hasta una habitación, en la que se podía distinguir comedor, baño y dormitorio, el dormitorio tenía varias camas muy espaciosas, Ron enseguida saltó sobre una de ellas, que era el triple de su tamaño.

-¿Con esto bastará?- Preguntó Hermione sacando unos cuantos Galeones.

-Señorita, no sé que será eso pero queremos dinero auténtico.- Dijo Cebadilla frunciendo el ceño.

   Hermione se mordió el labio ¿qué harían ahora?

-Tome... –Dijo de repente Ron entregándole al posadero una bolsita con unas monedas de oro.

-¡Ron! De donde sacaste... –Hermione no era capaz de articular palabra.

-Me lo dio Gildor, me desperté antes de que marcharan, dijo que tú no lo aceptarías porque eres muy orgullosa, pero que lo necesitaríamos.- Explicó Ron.

   Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¡Claro que no lo hubiera aceptado!

-¿Cenaran ahora o más tarde? –Pregunto el posadero contando las monedas.

-Más tarde... todavía no es hora.- Le dijo severamente Hermione a Ron que lanzó un sonoro bufido.

-Quizá a los señores les interesaría bajar a unirse a nosotros, estoy seguro de que tienen muchas historias que contar...

-No sabe usted cuantas.- Suspiró Ron.

-Puede que más tarde...-Se libró Hermione.

-Si quieren algo... toquen la campanilla y Nob...-meditó un momento- quiero decir yo, vendré a tenderles de inmediato.- Dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa a la elfa.

   El hombre salió del cuarto para atender otros asuntos, cosa que Hermione estimó bastante.

-Deberíamos bajar.- Propuso Ron.

-Estoy cansada.- Se quejó Hermione.- Y ya estoy harta de que todos me miren con cara rara.

-Claro que te miran... además quiero presumir de tú compañía. ¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! – Empezó a gimotear Ron como un niño pequeño.

-Vale.- Accedió tumbándose sobre la cama.

-Espera.- Ron fue al cuarto de baño para arreglarse un poco, después de todo habían estado dos días a la intemperie.- Ya estoy.- Anunció alegremente regresando a la salita.

   No recibió respuesta, Hermione ya se había quedado dormida en la cama presa del agotamiento y así, le pareció a Ron, que esa belleza élfica que tenía se multiplicaba por mil. La cubrió con un manto y salió de la habitación.

   La salita estaba llena de gente que no paraba de hablar muy excitada, Ron se preguntaba que sería eso tan emocionante cuando algo lo distrajo.

-¿Cómo que no sirven?- Una voz extrañamente conocida para él se dirigía a Mantecona con enfado.

-Le digo que esos...

-Galeones.

-Galeones, o como se llamen, no sirven.- Respondió Mantecona tajante.

    ¿Galeones?

   Esta palabra sonó en la cabeza de Ron como un canto celestial, se giró para ver que los que hablaban eran tres hombres, uno rubio, alto y de buen porte que no reconoció y otros dos que pese a que su peinado y ropas fueran diferentes reconocería en cualquier sitio.

-¡Sirius, Remus!- Gritó y sin cercionarse de si eran ellos o no, se les tiró encima dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

************************************Más encuentros************************************

   Ese hombre ya le estaba poniendo de verdad nervioso, busco ayuda en alguien, pero Snape estaba en una esquina haciendo caso omiso de lo que ocurría, así que miró a Lupin en busca de ayuda, él tras doce años en Azkaban no sabía manejar muy bien los asuntos sociales.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunto Lupin al llegar allí.

-Que, como le estaba diciendo a este "agradable" señor.- Cebadilla señalo a Sirius.- Estas monedas no sirven.

-¿Cómo que no sirven?- Preguntó Lupin alzando una ceja.

-Le digo que esos...

-Galeones.- Aclaró Sirius en un gruñido.

-Galeones, o como se llamen, no sirven.- Respondió el posadero tajante.

   Entonces escucho algo que le hizo dar un salto.

-¡Sirius, Remus!- Un niño pequeño se abrazo a ellos con entusiasmo.

   Sirius miro a Remus, y después al pequeño para después mirar a Lupin de nuevo.

-¿Cómo conoces nuestros nombres?- Preguntó Remus todavía apretado por el abrazo del pequeño, que se puso a sollozar.

-¡Ah! Perdonar.- Dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.- Olvide que he cambiado un poco, pero vosotros también habéis cambiado.

-¿Quién eres?- Le interrogó Sirius totalmente interesado.

-¡Soy yo!¡Ron!- Exclamó este.

   Remus y Sirius abrieron mucho los ojos, y se escucho una risa ahogada en la esquina donde se encontraba Snape. Ron se fijo por segunda vez en el hombre, que reía alegremente.

-Es Snape.- Le aclaro Remus antes de que él pudiera preguntar nada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Él es un Elfo y yo un Hobbit! ¡No es justo!- Se quejo Ron.

-¿Qué yo soy un qué?- Preguntó el aludido.

-Un elfo-dijo Ron.- ¡Un elfo! Las criaturas más hermosas de "La Tierra Media" Que es donde nos encontramos.

   Los tres se miraron a la cara sin comprender. Pero fue Snape quien más abrió los ojos aturdido.

-¿Estamos en otro mundo?

   Ron negó con la cabeza.- Es el mismo pero mucho tiempo atrás.

-Y ¿quién te dijo eso?- Preguntó Sirius curioso.

-Gildor, un elfo que nos encontramos, también nos dio comida y dinero, así que tenemos una habitación.- Explico.

-¿Nos?- Preguntó esta vez Lupin

-Si, Hermione y yo

-¿Hermione?- Se acerco Snape.- Me parece que tendremos que hablar con ella.

-¿Por?- Se encaro Ron.

-¿No te ha dicho nada de cuando desaparecimos?- Continúo Snape.

-Me dijo que no sabe nada, que se despertó aquí...

-Lo dudo.- Le interrumpió Snape.- Ella cogió algo que Voldemort tenía, y después nos despertamos aquí.

-Insinúas que ella tiene algo que ver.- Se aventuró Sirius.

-Si –asintió Snape- de forma directa o indirecta.

-¿Nos llevas a la habitación?.- Pidió Remus.

   Ron les acompaño hasta la habitación donde había dejado a la chica durmiendo.

-Esperad aquí yo la despierto.- Y Ron desapareció por la puerta que daba a los dormitorios.

-¿Creéis que tendrá el mismo aspecto que él?- Rió Sirius, Snape también se rió.

-Te has mirado al espejo Black- Le corto Remus tajante.

-Vale... –Finalizó Sirius todavía riendo.

   Ron entro en el cuarto.- Todavía esta dormida... yo no me atrevo a despertarla.

-¿Por?- Preguntó Remus.

-Tenemos poco tiempo... –Dijo Snape levantándose.- Yo iré.

   Abrió la puerta del dormitorio que estaba vagamente iluminado, por los pocos rayos de luz que entraban a través de la ventana. Escucho un gemido y algo que se movía en una de las camas. Estaba tumbada dándole la espalda, se acerco un poco más para verla mejor y entonces comprobó porque Ron no había podido despertarla.

   Se sentó al borde de la cama, y le apartó un mechón de cabello que caía por su cara, era tan hermosa, su pelo caía por la cama detrás de ella como un rió de fuego, el vestido blanco se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver las delicadas formas de su figura, había cambiado, pero era indudablemente ella.

   Tubo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para reprimir sus ganas de abrazarla, parecía tan frágil  y tan fuerte a la vez, y al verla así, dormida, creyó que era casi como un ángel. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y un inexplicable calor le invadió el cuerpo, con la otra le acarició la mejilla y se quedo así, mirándola, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero deseó que esa visión no desapareciera nunca.

   De pronto ella abrió los ojos, azules como el cielo, y no grito ni se apartó como pensaba que iba a hacer, sino que se le quedo mirando a los ojos, esto hizo que Snape se sonrojara ligeramente pero no apartó la mirada. Tras un minuto así ella empezó a incorporarse lentamente, acercando así más sus cuerpos, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, él sabía cuales eran sus intenciones, y no sabía porque, él la deseaba terriblemente, así que también comenzó a acercarse, ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron el aliento cálido del otro, él ya sentía el roce de sus labios y la cogió por la cintura acercándola más a él, ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

-¡Snape la despiertas o no!.- Gritó Sirius abriendo la puerta y provocando que una oleada de luz entrara en la sala cegándolos a ambos.

   Hermione apartó la cara y le miró más fijamente.

-¿Snape?- Dijo en un susurro.

-Ejem... –Carraspeó Sirius llamando la atención de ambos, que no se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazados, se separaron rápidamente sonrojándose más que el cabello de ella.

   Lupin que acababa de entrar en el cuarto se quedo con la boca abierta mirándola, mientras que Sirius tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Otros no!- Exclamó Hermione llevándose las manos a la cara.

   Ron entró en la habitación, y al ver a lo que se refería Hermione le cerró la boca a Lupin con un movimiento rápido. Lupin se sonrojo.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó incrédulo.

   La chica asintió.

-Bueno te esperamos en la otra sala, creo que tenemos cosas de las que hablar.- Propuso Sirius.

   Snape le lanzó una mirada asesina, se levantó de la cama de ella y salió a la otra habitación, después de esto Sirius cerro la puerta, dejando sola a una muy confusa Hermione.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TAAAAAAAACHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!! Me quedo el capitulo más largo de toda mi historia... y porque lo he cortado que si no... 

N/A: Ya sé que Hermione parece una zorra, mis hermanas no paran de decirme que solo le falta estar en una esquina con el bolsito rojo, pero no siempre será así.

**Contexto reviews(que son poquitos :_( snif ) pero al los que me habéis dejado...**

**Marine: **Muchas gracias por tú apoyo wapetona, me alegro muxo de que te hallan gustado.

**Aislinn:** Eres encantadora wapisima, muchísimas gracias (Arwen se emociona) siento haber tardado tanto, pero con los problemas de Fan fiction, ya estaba hasta las narices.

**Anna Voig:** Je je, este no me digas que ha sido corto, porque no sé lo que te hago, hija mía te aseguro que más no puedo escribir. Saludos y besos de mis hermanas, que me dicen que te diga que les encantan tus historias (servidora también se incluye), sigue así J 

**Rahshah:** Gracias wapa, eso era precisamente lo que quería que la gente se imaginara en ese fragmento, al menos hay alguien que me entiende. Y lo de reírte es precisamente lo que pretendo la mayoría de las veces. En cuanto lo de Sirius, créeme, si lo hubiera convertido en un enano mis hermanas me habría torturado, ahorcado y descuartizado, o lago por el estilo no creo que sean tan bestias (o sí) ¬¬ 

ADELANTO 

Siento poner tan poquito

*************************************************************************************

   Tom volvió a hablar de nuevo, Harry se incorporó para escucharlo mejor, de repente Merry dio un gritó, estaba mirando embobado la silla de Frodo.

   ¡No estaba!

  Miro hacia todos lados para encontrarlo pero no lo vio (...)

 De repente Frodo apareció justo en el lugar donde Tom miraba, Harry abrió la boca asombrado, se dio cuenta de que se guardaba algo en el bolsillo.

_  ** ¡El Anillo!**_

   Así que ese era su poder, no era un anillo cualquiera, por eso pusieron esa cara cuando Tom se puso el anillo y no desapareció... las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

  De repente a su memoria acudió una voz familiar. 

"-Mátalo.- Decía una voz grave y corrupta.- Mátalo, no estas aquí por una casualidad Harry Potter. ¡Mátalo y dame el Anillo Único!"

*************************************************************************************

-Frodo –dijo para llamar su atención, el aludido se giro al oír su nombre- me preguntaba, si yo podría ir con vosotros.

   Al oír esto todos los hobbits se reunieron alrededor de Frodo y se lo quedaron mirando.

-No estamos aquí de excursión. –Le explicó muy serio.- Tenemos una misión que cumplir, una misión demasiado peligrosa, no puedo llevarte con nosotros correrías mucho peligro.

-Por favor, al menos dejarme ir con vosotros hasta Bree.- Suplicó.- Puede que allí encuentre al resto de mis amigos... además puedo ser de mucha ayuda (...)  Os lo digo en serio, puedo ayudaros, además no soy un mal compañero de viaje, y si no os gusto... me dejáis en Bree.

   Frodo le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

-Esta bien –admitió- pero más vale que lo que hayas dicho era cierto.

*****************************************************************************************

Bueno un besico y hasta el próximo capítulo 


	5. Explicaciones, Tom Bombadill y Las quebr...

   Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Joane K Rowling y a  Jonh Ronald Renuel Tolkien. Los de Harry Potter y El Señor de los anillos respectivamente. Aviso que en esta capitulo también reproduciré  algunos diálogos del libro, sobretodo en la parte de Tom Bombadil.

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis dos hermanas Lara y Carol, por ayudarme tanto y meterme tanta  prisa para escribir los capítulos (si no fuera por ellas algunos tardarían un mes), y a Evelyn mi gran amiga del alma, que por fin tiene ordenador y ya me puede dejar reviews****.**

****

**_~ ≈   ̃Viaje a la Tierra Media  ̃ ≈ ~          _**

****

**~  ≈ ۵ Capítulo 5۵ ≈  ~**

*********En casa de Tom Bombadil, Explicaciones y Las Quebradas de los Túmulos*********

********************************En Casa de Tom Bombadil*******************************

   Harry despertó en un suave y mullido lecho.

-Hogwarts.- Pensó mientras abrazaba la almohada.

   Pero al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Hogwarts, estaba en una habitación de piedra, el sol entraba tímidamente por la ventana, y Harry vio como una ligera bruma se levantaba.

   Escucho bostezos y el rozar de las sabanas, miró a su lado y descubrió que los tres pequeños seres que había visto estaban tumbados a su lado, uno de ellos, el más rubio de todos ya se despertaba. Se le quedo mirando, el hombrecillo se desperezó y miró a todos lados, parecía también algo confuso, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos las sostuvieron, hasta que entró el otro hombre, que cantaba con alegría.

-¡Hola! ¡Ven alegre dol, derry dol! ¡Mis bravos!

   Y descorrió las cortinas de la habitación haciendo que todos se levantaran pesadamente.

-¡Buenos días mis alegres amiguitos!- Les explico que el tiempo hoy no iba a ser propicio y que la comida estaba lista, pero Harry  no prestó mucha atención pues estaba algo confuso. ¿Dónde estaba quienes eran ellos? 

   Los cuatro hombrecillos salieron corriendo de la habitación, Harry se apresuró en seguirlos, y al doblar una esquina vio que estaban sentados en una mesa llena de comida, pero Harry no se atrevió a sentarse con ellos.

-Ven y come algo.- Dijo uno de ellos observando su indecisión.- Debes tener hambre, ayer no hiciste más que dormir.

-¿Dormí todo el día?- Preguntó él asombrado, mientras se sentaba.

-Si.- Le respondió el otro.

-Me llamo Peregrin Tuk, pero todos me llaman Pippin.- Dijo el primero que le había hablado, estrechándole la mano.- Él es Meriadoc Brandigamo

-Todos me llaman Merry.- Dijo esta vez, el segundo que le había dirigido la palabra.

-El de tú derecha es Samsagaz Gamyi.- Continúo Pippin, el aludido le hizo un gesto de cabeza, mientras lo miraba con cierta desconfianza.- Y el que queda es mi primo, el viejo Frodo Bolsón.

   No sabía porque pero Harry tubo la impresión de haber oído ese nombre en otra parte...

-Gracias por la presentación Pippin.- Contestó Frodo dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

-Yo soy Harry Potter.- Se presentó él.

  Espero la reacción de siempre "Harry Potter, ese Harry Potter" pero no la obtuvo, soltó un suspiro de alivió y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Comenzó a comer pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era el centro de todas las miradas.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mientras se metía un trozo de pan con miel a la boca. Comió lo único que conocía, pues lo demás era bastante raro.

-Te lo preguntare sin rodeos.- Comenzó Frodo, el de cabellos más claros.- ¿Qué sabes del anillo?

-¿Qué sé del anillo?- Volvió a repetir Harry confuso, probando una fruta muy dulce, que no había visto en su vida, pero que sabía muy bien.- No sé ni donde estoy... y tampoco sé nada de ese anillo.

   Frodo asintió, pero Sam le dedico otra mirada de desconfianza.

-Os lo digo enserio –aseguró Harry- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sois vosotros? Me gustaría que me contestarais a eso.

-Estamos cerca del bosque viejo, cerca de la frontera de La Comarca.- Le explicó Pippin, que le había caído especialmente bien. 

-La Comarca- Susurró sin que nadie llegara a oírlo, sentía una gran rabia ¡Esos dos nombres los había oído antes y no se acordaba de dónde!

-Y nosotros somos Hobbits...

-¿Hobbits? No había oído hablar de vosotros nunca.- Cortó Harry alejando los demás pensamientos de su mente.

-Pues lo somos.- Continuó Merry.

-¿Y sois todos así?- Preguntó Harry interesado.

-Si -Asintió Frodo- No eres de por aquí... ¿De donde eres?

-De Londres.- Los cuatro hombrecillos se miraron confusos.

-¿Londres?- Repitió Frodo- ¿Eso dónde esta?

-En Inglaterra... - La voz de Harry se fue apagando al ver la cara de los hombres.

-Espera... ahí hay un mapa.- Merry se levantó de un saltó y cogió algo que estaba sobre una repisa, después lo extendió sobre la mesa, derramando el zumo de Pippin.

-¡Eh!- Se quejó este. Merry hizo caso omiso de ello.

-Nosotros estamos aquí.- Señalo un punto en el mapa.- ¿De donde decías que venias?

   Harry le arrebató el mapa y se lo quedó mirando como hipnotizado, la vista se le empezó a nublar y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

   ¡No había visto un lugar así en su vida!

   Tampoco reconocía los nombres de los lugares que allí se decían, estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, se apoyo en la mesa, y se levantó sintiendo que sus piernas eran de gelatina.

-Esto es una broma ¿no?- Musitó mirándoles.

   Los hobbits se miraron unos a tros y se alzaron de hombros mientras lo miraban confusos. Harry les tendió el mapa.

-Este no es mi mundo... –Explicó señalando el mapa.- estoy seguro de que no lo es... tiene que ser algo de lo que Voldemort hizo.

   Harry intentó concentrarse en sus recuerdos, vio como Snape apuntaba a Hermione con la varita "¡Expelliarmus!", salió volando, vio como los Mortífagos se abalanzaba sobre Snape, como Hermione se le acercaba por detrás a Voldemort y como esta caía al suelo, y después... nada, solo un destello cegador y luego oscuridad.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Gritó con furia mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño.- ¡¿Y los demás?! ¡Voldemort! ¡¿A qué estas esperando?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A qué estas esperando?! (Ups, creo que me equivoque de película ¬¬)

   Los hobbits miraban a Harry completamente confusos, y de repente sintió ganas de desahogarse y comenzó a llorar, por todos, incluso por Snape ¿qué les habría pasado?

   Levanto la vista y vio a Frodo, en su mirada ya no había desconfianza, sino  comprensión y también vio una sombra de pena, le sonrió y Harry hizo lo mismo. Se secó las lágrimas y se serenó, tenía que pensar que sus amigos estaban bien, sino se volvería loco, además, en el fondo de su corazón lo presentía.

   De repente apareció el hombre de antes, ahora sabia que se llamaba Tom Bombadil, entró en la casa  se sentó en una silla, mientras les pedía a los demás que se acercaran.

-Es el día de lavado de Baya de Oro –dijo-, y también de la limpieza de otoño. Llueve demasiado para los hobbits, ¡qué descansen mientras le sea posible! Día bueno para contar historias, para preguntas y respuestas, de modo que Tom iniciará la charla.

   Entonces comenzó a contarles historias desde los comienzos de "La Tierra Media" hasta la actualidad, Harry interrumpía continuamente haciendo preguntas, pero Tom no parecía molesto con ello. En una de sus constantes interrupciones Tom empezó a reír y preguntó.

-¿De dónde te has caído?

   Así Harry supo con toda certeza que ese no era su mundo y supo que había diferentes razas, muchas más que en la Tierra y que corrían tiempos difíciles, exactamente igual que en nuestro mundo, se pregunto si habría algún nexo de unión entre los dos.

   Parecía que no iba a parar de hablar nunca, cosa que a Harry no le importo, escuchaba todo fascinado, le pareció que la historia de ese mundo era mucho mejor que la del suyo, con sus héroes y leyendas. Pero algo detuvo a Tom y los hobbits miraron hacia atrás como hechizados. Y al volverse descubrió por qué. Una mujer rubia y extraordinariamente bella les sonreía desde la puerta y cuando le miró a él directamente sin dejar de sonreír el corazón le dio un vuelco, ya no existía ninguna otra chica, solo ella...

-¿Quién es?- Le preguntó a Frodo dándole un codazo, ya había entablado una buena amistad con todos, incluso con Sam.

-Es Baya de Oro... –Le explicó, pero sus palabras se fueron perdiendo conforme la seguía con la mirada.

   Era rubia y llevaba un vestido largo que le hacía parecer una doncella de cuento, portaba una vela que producía una extraña  luz en sus ojos claros.

-La lluvia ha cesado –dijo- las aguas nuevas corren por la falda de la colina, a la luz de las estrellas. ¡Riamos y alegrémonos!

-¡Y comamos y bebamos! –Exclamó Tom- Las historias largas dan sed. Y escuchar mucho tiempo es una tarea que da hambre, ¡mañana, mediodía y noche!

    Pronto una abundante cena estuvo servida, no sabía si era porque llevaba dos días sin comer, pero, le pareció la comida más deliciosa que había probado en su vida, y en realidad se lo pasó como nunca cantando y riendo con todos, sintió que ya tenía una gran confianza con ellos, pues hizo cosas que no hubiera echo ni con Ron ni con Hermione, aunque le pareció que la bebida tenía algo que ver...

   Después de la cena Baya de Oro se despidió y esta vez fue los Hobbits los que contaron sus aventuras, Harry quedó impresionado con las historias que contaban, quien iba a creer que una gente tan pequeña hubiera pasado por tales cosas. Tom parecía muy atento, pero a Harry ya le empezaba a embargar el sueño cuando escucho una parte de la conversación.

-¿Jinetes dices?- Preguntó Tom  especialmente interesado.

-Sí –asintió Pippin tan emocionado como temeroso- jinetes negros.

   ¡Jinetes Negros! Una escena del sueño apareció en su mente, sin quererlo.

   **_"_****_Era un caballo, grande y negro, tenía un aspecto bastante fiero, a decir verdad, pero eso no fue lo que más impresiono a Harry, sino su jinete.  Era un hombre (si lo era en realidad), con una manta negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo, tanto era así que no se podían distinguir las facciones de su rostro. Cuando el hombre levantó la vista y la fijo directamente en él, Harry sintió un escalofrío_**

****

**_-Bolsón, Comarca.- Siseo el hombre"_**

   ¡Bolsón, Comarca! Ya sabía de que le sonaban esos nombres, ¡cómo no podía haberse dado  cuanta antes!

-¡Muéstrame ese precioso Anillo!- Dijo Tom de repente, Harry volvió a la realidad a tiempo para ver como Frodo se sacaba una cadena del bolsillo y se la entregaba a Tom.

   Harry observo que en la cadena había un anillo.

-Así que ese es el Anillo Único.- Siseo Harry, y no supo porque le habían dado tanta importancia, si, era bastante bonito, con su superficie lisa que emitía pequeños destellos cuando le daba la luz de las llamas y parecía de buen oro, pero después de todo era... un anillo. 

   Tampoco comprendió porque ponían esa cara de asombro los Hobbits cuando Tom se puso el anillo en el extremo del dedo meñique para verlo más de cerca. 

   Después Tom rió al ver sus caras y haciendo un pequeño truco de magia se lo devolvió a Frodo, que lo miraba con desconfianza.

   Tom volvió a hablar de nuevo, Harry se incorporó para escucharlo mejor, de repente Merry dio un gritó, estaba mirando embobado la silla de Frodo.

   ¡No estaba!

  Miro hacia todos lados para encontrarlo pero no lo vio.

-¡Ven Frodo ven aquí!- Grito Tom mirando hacia la puerta.- ¿A dónde ibas? El viejo Tom Bombadil todavía no esta ciego.-"Desde luego si lo esta" pensó Harry- ¡Sácate ese Anillo dorado! Te queda mejor la mano desnuda. Tenemos que hablar un poco más y pensar en la mañana. Tom te enseñará el camino justo, ahorrándote extravíos.

  De repente Frodo apareció justo en el lugar donde Tom miraba, Harry abrió la boca asombrado, se dio cuenta de que se guardaba algo en el bolsillo.

_  ** ¡El Anillo!**_

   Así que ese era su poder, no era un anillo cualquiera, por eso pusieron esa cara cuando Tom se puso el anillo y no desapareció... las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

  De repente a su memoria acudió una voz familiar. 

"-Mátalo.- Decía una voz grave y corrupta.- Mátalo, no estas aquí por una casualidad Harry Potter. ¡Mátalo y dame el Anillo Único!"

   Después de eso Tom les explicó que ruta debían tomar al día siguiente, estaba sobre todo planeada para evitar los **_Túmulos_**, Harry supuso que eran algo bastante peliagudo, porque cuando pregunto que eran, nadie le respondió, solo recibió miradas de pánico y furia, así que decidió no insistir y dejar el tema.

   Luego, para sorpresa de Harry, Tom les enseño una canción para cuando tuvieran alguna dificultad.

¡Oh, Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadilló!

**_Por el agua y el bosque y la colina, las cañas y el sauce,_**

**_por el fuego y el sol y la luna, ¡escucha ahora y óyenos!_**

**_¡Ven, Tom Bombadil, pues nuestro apuro esta muy cerca!_**

****

   Después de hacérsela repetir varias veces Tom los condujo al dormitorio.

   Harry estaba aterrado, debía ser un camino bastante peligroso. Por lo que había oído, se dirigían hacia una aldea llamada Bree, pensó que sus amigos podían estar allí pues lo más sensato sería ir a la primera aldea, así que se armó de valor y antes de que los hobbits se durmieran se acerco a ellos.

-Frodo –dijo para llamar su atención, el aludido se giro al oír su nombre- me preguntaba, si yo podría ir con vosotros.

   Al oír esto todos los hobbits se reunieron alrededor de Frodo y se lo quedaron mirando.

-No estamos aquí de excursión. –Le explicó muy serio.- Tenemos una misión que cumplir, una misión demasiado peligrosa, no puedo llevarte con nosotros correrías mucho peligro.

   "Peligro, peligro es mi segundo nombre" Pensó Harry.

-Por favor, al menos dejarme ir con vosotros hasta Bree.- Suplicó.- Puede que allí encuentre al resto de mis amigos... además puedo ser de mucha ayuda.- Dijo apuntó de sacar la varita, pero decidió guardarla, no debía decirle que era un mago a todo el mundo.

-¿En qué sentido?- Preguntó Sam ceñudo.

-Lo sabréis si me lleváis.- Dijo Harry con un niño de tres años. Pero después se puso serio.- Os lo digo en serio, puedo ayudaros, además no soy un mal compañero de viaje, y si no os gusto... me dejáis en Bree.

   Frodo le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

-Esta bien –admitió- pero más vale que lo que hayas dicho era cierto.

-Claro

   Frodo tendió la mano y se la estrecho a Harry.

-Pero... todavía no sabemos nada de ti ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ¿De donde vienes?- Preguntó Frodo como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese mismo instante.

-No, ahora no.- Rogó Pippin- Mañana tenemos que hacer un largo viaje... ya se lo preguntaras entonces.

   Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Pippin, y pronto cayeron en un profundo sueño presas del agotamiento.

******************************Las Quebradas de los Túmulos*****************************

   Harry despertó cuando la mañana ya estaba avanzada, los demás ya se habían levantado y observó que sus bolsas ya estaban preparadas para cuando partieran. Salió del cuarto y fue a la sala, donde se encontró a los hobbits.

-¡Buenos días! –Dijo intentando parecer optimista, aunque en el fondo de su corazón no lo sintiera.

   Se oyó un leve murmullo de respuesta, pero en verdad, ninguno parecía animado, Frodo estaba cabizbajo y deprimido. No hablaron mucho durante la mañana.

   Terminaron de hacer todos los preparativos finales para partir, y cuando todo estuvo listo Tom les acompaño a la puerta y les deseó buena suerte. Los cinco iban montados en poney (Pippin y Merry iban juntos, así Harry tenía un poney para él solo), era un día soleado, pero aún así los hobbits estaban desilusionados por el viaje.

-¡Baya de Oro!- Gritó Frodo de repente, haciendo dar un respingo a todos.- ¡No nos hemos despedido y no la vimos anoche!

   Frodo parecía desolado, pero justo cuando estaban discutiendo volver atrás la vieron, en la cima de la colina, saludándoles con la mano, tan hermosa como siempre.

   Al llegar a la cima, observó detenidamente alrededor, las tierras salvajes de las que le habían hablado los hobbits. Interminables bosques. Hacia el sur, un río "El Brandivino" así lo habían llamado los hobbits. Hacia el Norte, la tierra se extendía llana, y al este, de lo que tanto había oído hablar, Las Quebradas de los Túmulos, pensó que serían un espectáculo horrible, pero lo único que encontró fue crestas sucesivas que se perdían en el horizonte. 

   Baya de Oro también se despidió de ellos y emprendieron, definitivamente, el viaje. Frodo avanzaba delante, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, como si tuviera miedo de ver la casa de Tom otra vez y no poder retenerse e ir hacia ella. 

   Harry no comprendía porque se sentía tan deprimidos, él era más libre de lo que lo había sido nunca. Le parecía que todo era muy hermoso y disfrutaba de la naturaleza mientras avanzaban por el camino zigzagueante que transcurría entre los montes y colinas.

   Una ligera bruma comenzó a ascender alrededor del bosque que habían dejado atrás, desde donde estaban se apreciaba perfectamente, Harry suspiró preguntándose dónde estaban sus amigos, pero después de un rato Pippin alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Harry. –Lo llamó agitando la mano.- Vamos a comer.

   Comer... a Harry se le hizo la boca agua, de verdad tenía hambre. Los hobbits habían acampado cerca de una piedra que se erguía en el centro de la colina, a Harry le inquietó de veras, y desconfió un momento. Miró a Frodo, en sus ojos halló una sombra de duda, pero tan pronto como apareció, desapareció y Frodo se sentó cómodamente apoyando la espada sobre la pulida y fría superficie de la piedra.

   ¿Fría? 

   A Harry esto le interesó, pues el sol calentaba con fuerza ahora, se separó un poco de sus compañeros y comió, divisando el horizonte y pensando en sus amigos, hasta que una extraña somnolencia lo empezó a invadir, apoyó la cabeza en la suave y mullida hierba y se durmió involuntariamente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

   Harry se despertó cubierto por un sudor frío, se despertó agitado, como si hubiera olvidado algo que tenía que hacer, esa sensación no le gustaba. Observo a su alrededor, una densa niebla inundaba el lugar por todas partes, era bastante espesa, no le dejaba ver a más de un mero de distancia, se preguntó si estaba en el mismo sito que antes o en otro, y entonces la vio.

   La piedra... no había ninguna duda, estaba en el mismo sitio, y a los pies de la piedra los cuatro hobbits dormían placidamente. ¿Los cuatro se habían dormido a la vez? Harry tuvo una corazonada, y no la ignoró, sabía que lago iba mal... muy mal. Despertó a los demás.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo me he? -Frodo parecía tan confuso como los demás.

   Sin perder ni un segundo reanudaron la marcha, para no perderse ente la bruma iban en una fila, Frodo delante, detrás de él su fiel compañero Sam, detrás de él Pippin, después Merry y Harry cerraban la marcha. Harry vio dos sombras a ambos lados del camino y escucho a Frodo gritar emocionado:

-¡Adelante! ¡Seguidme!- Y corrió hacia delante.

-¡Eh! –Se quejó Pippin quién desapareció de su vista. Seguido de Merry.

   Harry no quería quedarse atrás así que también acelero la marcha, pero....

   ¡No estaban!

    Miró hacia todas las direcciones asustado, si se extraviaba en aquel lugar estaba seguro de que nunca podría encontrar el camino.

Comenzó a oír grito, que decían su nombre.... y de pronto reconoció de quien eran los gritos.

_-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._

   Imposible...

_-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar..._

   No podía ser, era la voz de sus padres, sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y perdía el absoluto control de su cuerpo.

-"Que sensación tan extraña" –Pensó, era como estar dominado por el hechizo Imperio y tener cien dementores alrededor, lo único que sintió antes de desvanecerse, fue como una mano le cogía y el arrastraba hacia el suelo sin remedio.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_-Harry, Harry..._

   Un susurró lo despertó, estaba en una fría superficie de piedra, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, oía el suave murmullo del agua al caer, y su eco resonaba por las paredes, pensó que debía de estar en una cueva o un subterráneo, el olor a piedra mojada inundaba el lugar.

_-No tengas miedo..._

   Era una voz dulce, una voz de mujer. Se levantó lentamente, buscando a la persona que lo había dicho, pero allí no había nadie, sacudió la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco.

_-Harry –_Repitió otra vez la dulce voz.

-¿Dónde estas?- Preguntó él.- ¿Quién eres?

   De repente una figura surgió de entre las sombras, era una mujer, no hubiera sabido decir si era joven o vieja, parecía no tener edad. Miró a sus intensos ojos azules, llenos de sabiduría, el pelo rubio le caía liso hasta la cintura, iba vestida de oro e irradiaba una extraña luz, se sintió atraído hacia ella inmediatamente.

-_Quien sea no importa.- _La misma dulce voz, de eso estaba seguro.-_ Solo he venido aquí por tú misión._

-¿Misión? –Repitió confuso.

_-Debes ayudar al portador del anillo_

   Portador del anillo... ¡Claro! Se refería a Frodo.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

_-Tú oportunidad llegará y deberás decidir entre ayudar al portador o tomar otro camino, todo depende de lo que quieras hacer..._

-¿Qué otro camino?- Preguntó intrigado.

_-El caminó que siempre has tenido  y elegido.-_ Dijo misteriosamente.-_ Pero a lo mejor en el otro camino te necesitan más, todo depende de tú elección. Bueno y la de la chica..._

   Harry meditó estas palabras, la chica...

-¿Hermione?

   La mujer solo le sonrió, su cara impenetrable, no podía saber si había acertado o le sonreía por pura cortesía. De repente una luz cegadora inundó el túnel, y dos manos lo sujetaron firmemente por la cintura. No veía nada. Sintió que una extraña neblina lo envolvía y el frío acero sobre su cuello, y de repente oyó un canto:

_¡Despertad ahora, mis felices muchachos! ¡Despertad y oíd mi llamada!_

_¡Que el calor de la vida vuelva a los corazones y los miembros!_

_La puerta oscura no se cierra; la mano muerta se ha quebrado._

_La noche huyó bajo la noche, ¡y el Portal está abierto!_

   Harry se estiró y se levantó como un resorte, observo a Frodo y Tom que le sonreían, parecían perfectamente. Después miro al suelo a su lado y vio al resto de los Hobbits, vestidos con coronas y ropajes blancos. Se levantaban lentamente. Harry no pudo evitarlo y se rió al ver como iban vestidos.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Preguntó escuetamente Pippin, tocándose la cabeza.

-¿Os habéis visto?- Le respondió Harry en forma de pregunta.

   Todos se miraron y vieron sorprendidos sus vestimentas. De repente lo miraron a él y también comenzaron a reír.

-¡Tú también vas igual!- Se rió Sam.

   Todos empezaron a reírse como locos olvidando la terrible experiencia, la increíble fortaleza de los hobbits le daba algo de ánimo a él, aunque no se encontrara muy bien. Tom se fue a buscar algo, Harry no llegó a entender que porque aún estaba en estado de shok por lo que les había dicho antes.

   ¿Qué corrieran desnudos por la hierva?

   Se preguntó en que le iba a ayudar eso, pero como a los hobbits se le veía muy animados lo hizo.(No me matéis, mis hermanas no querían que lo pusiera, pero Harry tampoco es un puritano) El aire era cálido y el sol brillaba con fuerza, fue en verdad agradable y mientras corría con los hobbits sentía un extraño calor por el cuerpo. Era como comer chocolate después de que los dementores te atacaran.

   Tom regreso al rato con poneys, Pippin , Merry y Sam se vistieron con sus ropas y Tom le dio algunas suyas a Harry, que no sabía de donde las había sacado pare eran más o menos (más bien un poco menos) de su talla. Una camisa blanca ligera y unos pantalones de una tela flexible marrones, con un cinturón de cuero.

   Tom les dijo que le acompañaría hasta los límites de su dominio para que no volvieran a pederse de nuevo, todos le dieron las gracias repetidas veces. Y les entregó a cada uno una daga, talladas con figuras de serpientes, parecían nuevas y relucientes, cuando el sol las toco brillaron con intensidad. Tom le ofreció una a Harry.

-No gracias. –Le dijo.- No me gusta llevar armas.

-¿Y con qué te defenderás?- Preguntó Frodo.- Ya te dije que este viaje iba a ser peligroso.

-Para eso tengo esto.- Harry se palpó el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y observo con horror que no tenía la varita.

   ¡Estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica de Hogwarts!

-Buscas esto.- Le dijo Tom con una mirada suspicaz, al tiempo que sonreía. Le entregó la varita y la túnica.- Las encontré a un lado del camino, mientras venía.

-Gracias.- Se puso rápidamente la túnica y guardo la varita de nuevo.

   Todos miraron extrañados a Harry, pero accedieron a sus deseos, aunque Frodo lo observaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta, después de todo parecía muy inteligente.

   Al fin abrieron la marcha para ir a Bree, a ratos hablando Tom. En un momento dado se despidieron de Tom, a Harry y los demás les dio mucha pena que se fuera, pues les había ayudado mucho y le habían cogido mucho cariño.

-Bueno ahora no es momento de lamentarse.- Dijo Frodo intentando animar a los otros.- Continuemos el viaje, me gustaría llegar a Bree antes de que anochezca.

Y así continuaron su marcha en silenciosa procesión.

************************************Explicaciones*************************************

   Snape tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que era el centro de todas las miradas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó molesto. 

   Todos apartaron la mirada murmurando un casi inaudible "nada, nada". Pero al instante volvieron a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Sirius... -Comenzó Ron de repente.- Podrías decirme lo que significa la palabra _Pederasta _y _corrupción de menores_.

   Sirius levantó la mirada hacia Remus, primero algo sorprendido, pero enseguida empezaron a reír a mandíbula batiente. Snape sin embargo le lanzó una mirada gélida a Ron, su rostro era una mascara de ira.

   Sirius y Remus dejaron de reír, y a Ron le dieron ganas de esconderse detrás de algo que garantizara su seguridad. 

-Muy gracioso ¿se te a ocurrido a ti solito?- Preguntó Snape con ese humor ácido que lo caracteriza.

-Tranquilicémonos.- Remus intentó poner algo de paz, e intento quitarle importancia al asunto.- ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarle a Hermione de todas formas?

   Snape pareció volverse menos irascible.

-Solo sobre como llegamos hasta aquí...

-A mí me dijo que no lo sabía, cuantas veces he de decirlo- Objeto Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues creo que te mintió.- Continuó Snape con una voz que quería ser sosegada, pero que denotaba cierta exasperación.

-¡¿Por qué iba a mentirme?!

   El pequeño y regordete rostro de Ron, se torno de un color rojo, las venas del cuello le palpitaban, sentía una rabia irracional hacia ese hombre.

-Yo no sé si te mintió o no –Dijo Sirius aparentemente serio.- Pero yo voto a utilizar los métodos de Snape durante el interrogatorio con ella.

   Ron, Remus y Sirius empezaron a reír otra vez, contorsionándose de la risa.

   La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Hermione apareció por ella, con los cabellos pelirrojos peinados perfectamente, y su vestido blanco ondeando ligeramente detrás de su cuerpo mientras caminaba, su piel tenía un aspecto suave y parecía emitir un brillo casi imperceptible, Snape se percató de ello porque también lo había notado en él mismo. Bajo la cabeza enseguida, avergonzado.

   Los demás la siguieron con la mirada como hipnotizados, con ese brillo especial que no podían explicar y su vestido blanco, tenía la imagen de una diosa caída del cielo.

   En las mejillas de Hermione apareció un ligero rubor, no se acostumbraba a que la miraran así, pero con la gente que conocía le molestaba aún más, sobretodo si eran sus profesores... Los observo más detenidamente, desde luego habían mejorado: Sirius y Remus parecían mucho más musculosos y algo más altos, más seguros de sí mismos inclusive. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en su rostro mientras los miraba, le parecieron bastante atractivos y por un momento pensó que no le importaba que la miraran de aquella manera.

-Hola Sirius, hola Remus.- Saludó ella con toda su cortesía.

-Buenos día bella durmiente.- Bromeó Remus, aunque le pareció algo totalmente cierto después de todo.

   Sin embargo Sirius se levantó le cogió la mano la mano y se la beso.

-Hola Hermione

   "Galán" Pensó Hermione, pero no pudo evitar reír ante tal actuación, si... después de todo su cambio no iba a ser tan malo.

-Hola Snape- Dijo por fin enfrentándose a sus ojos.

   Él la miró directamente, era realmente hermoso, cuando le había visto en el cuarto le había parecido un sueño, una alucinación. Sintió que se derretía ante aquella mirada, esos ojos claros escrutándola y juzgándola, si no apartaba pronto la mirada se desvanecería sin remedio, de pronto Remus y Sirius le parecieron poca cosa comparados por él. Sintió el calor aflorar por sus mejillas más intensamente. Él pareció notarlo y también se sonrojo.

-Hola.- Respondió el aludido apartando la mirada.

   Hermione soltó todo el aire que sin querer había acumulado mientras le miraba.

-¿Y a mi qué?- Se quejó Ron tirando de su vestido con la manita.

   Ella se sintió verdaderamente aliviada de tenerlo cerca. Se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después lo cogió en brazos como si fuera su hijo y lo sentó con ella, encima de sus rodillas, él parecía encantado con su gesto.

   Cuando ella no se dio cuenta, Ron se giró hacia Snape y le sacó la lengua con aire infantil. Snape no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar, "primero Sirius y ahora esto" pensó para sí, pero intento no dar muestras de su ira. No quería molestar a Hermione. Snape se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando eso.

-Por fin os encontramos.- Logró articular Hermione una vez se hubo calmado.- Tenemos mucho que contaros, sabemos bastantes cosas de este mundo...

-¿Este mundo?- Preguntó Sirius.- Estáis seguros de eso.

-Si- Aseguró Ron.- Además como explicas algunas cosas si no, mírame, mírate, como explicas nuestros cambios.

   Sirius se encogió de hombros.- Podría haber sido algún hechizo o una poción para cambiar de forma.

-Lo dudo mucho, no conozco ninguna poción con esos efectos.- Intervino el experto en pociones.

-¿Y un hechizo de artes oscuras?- Preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

-No... -Suspiró Lupin, Snape asintió.

-Además hay otra cosa rara.- Continuo Ron.- Hermione habla un lenguaje que siquiera ella conoce.

   Todos le dirigieron a Hermione miradas interrogantes. La chica asintió.

-Se supone que es élfico y que solo lo hablan los elfos.- Explicó ella.

-En ese caso... –observó Lupin con suspicacia.- si Snape es un elfo como dijo Ron, tendría que entenderte.

-Así es en teoría.- Corroboró ella. Se giró hacia Snape.- **_"Hola, probando ¿me entiendes?"_**

****

-**_"Si, perfectamente. Y la hablo como si fuera mi lengua de toda la vida"_**- Snape se giró hacia su sorprendido público y sonrió, luego se giro hacia Hermione y dijo sin bajar la voz, pues sabia que no le entenderían.- **_"¿Has visto que caras se les han quedado?"_**

   Hermione los miro y luego su vista se poso de nuevo en Snape, ambos empezaron a reír mientras los demás se miraban confusos.

-Increíble- murmuro Remus- ¿No la habíais oído nunca?

-Jamás... pero me siento cómoda al hablarla con alguien.- Hermione le dirigió a Snape una sonrisa _profident._

-La verdad es que esto es verdaderamente extraño- Dijo Sirius.- Contarnos todo lo que os contó ese tal Gildor.

   Ron y Hermione les contaron sin suprimir ni una coma ni un punto, el relato de Gildor. Sirius y Remus escuchaban con atención, pero Snape parecía distraído, solo cuando hablaba Hermione, la miraba y realizaba gestos de asentimiento, como para dar a entender que la escuchaba.

   Los tres se quedaron quietos una vez terminaron su relato, meditando.

-Pues por mí me quedo en este mundo.- Intervino Hermione para romper el silencio.- Parece mucho más interesante y hermoso que el nuestro.

   Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.- Aquí no sería un preso fugado buscado por la justicia.- Y después añadió- ¡Claro! Por eso nadie me reconoció, ¡de todas maneras fue muy tonto de mi parte no transformarme en perro!

-No hubieras podido.- Le desalentó Ron.- No tienes magia, ninguno la tenemos, yo soy un Hobbit, vosotros sois elfos y vosotros hombres normales, no tenemos magia, no somos magos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Todos prorrumpieron en una sonora exclamación. Todos parecían aturdidos y heridos, Hermione comprendió por que, nunca habían vivido sin magia, eran "sangre limpia", seguro que ninguno había lavado a mano nunca.

-¿Solo somos unos muggles?- Preguntó Lupin desalentado

-Bueno no del todo.- Se aventuró Hermione.- Hay una raza entre los hombres especialmente noble, los Dunedain, son más fuertes y sabios que el resto.

   Remus y Sirius parecieron contentos ante aquellas palabras

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

"El galán ataca de nuevo" pensó Hermione.-No sabría decirte porqué, es solo un presentimiento. Por aquí los llaman Montaraces, así que si alguien os llama así, no os preocupéis.

   Hermione sonrió a los dos hombres, que le devolvieron la sonrisa gustosos.

-Ejem... –Carraspeó Snape queriendo hacer notar su presencia.- Aún quedaba una cosa que le debíamos preguntar. –Y después añadió en un susurro.- Si no estáis muy atontados podemos hacerlo ahora.

   Aunque él no podía culparles por su actuación, pues ella había tenido el mismo efecto en él. Un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pensando en lo que había ocurrido antes.

-"No, debes apartar esos pensamientos de tu mente" –Pensó para sí, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que Hermione le habló.

-Disculpa, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? –Preguntó contemplando sus profundos ojos azules.

-Que cual era la pregunta que me querías hacer.-Repitió ella algo atontada (¿Quién no se quedaría atontada mirando a un elfo?)

-Es sobre como llegamos a parar aquí...

   Un timbre de alarma sonó en la cabeza de Hermione, y se llevó la mano instintivamente al bolsillo donde tenía guardado el anillo.

-"Dios mío te estas volviendo paranoica"-Pensó- "O quizá no, este anillo tiene algo que me preocupa...  no parece un simple anillo y tú lo sabes, debes decírselo."-Se reprochó.

   Cuando regreso a la realidad Snape estaba enzarzado con Ron en una buena disputa sobre quien tenía razón, Ron defendía con uñas y dientes lo que le había dicho ella el día anterior. Pero Snape se mostraba escéptico y no muy confiado.

-Te diré lo que yo recuerdo.-Terció Snape.- Recuerdo a la señorita Granger tirada en el suelo, recuerdo cuando se tiró prácticamente encima de Voldemort y le dio una patada en... (donde hace pupita, esto lleva truco Evelyn, +te vale) y él cayó al suelo, recuerdo que le vi cogiendo algo, creo que ese algo le empujo a atacarle, porque si no debía estar muy loca para hacerlo, tuvo que haber algún motivo y creo que ese algo nos trajo aquí.

(Impresionante documento, se parece a Will Graham el de "El dragón Rojo", buen libro por cierto, lo recomiendo)

   Todos se quedaron anonadados con la teoría de Snape, pero sin duda la más sorprendida fue Hermione que tuvo que sentarse en el sofá de nuevo para no caer desfallecida. Pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de que Snape le leyera la mente. Sin embargo los demás no se percataron de la actitud de Hermione, porque se rieron abiertamente de ello, Hermione lanzó una risita amarga.

-Eso es una tontería. –Se rió Ron

-Imposible... -Musitó Lupin

-¿Y por qué no? –Pregunto Snape haciendo que todos meditaran la respuesta.

-Porque es ridículo.- Acotó Ron como si fuera obvio.

-No tiene por que. –Admitió Sirius, estaba sentado en el sofá con la cara hundida entre las manos, expresión que tomaba siempre que pensaba en algo.

-¡¿Le vais a creer a _él_ y a mí no?!- Preguntó encolerizado.

-¿Por qué has dicho _él_ de ese modo?- Snape se había erguido en su metro ochenta de estatura, pero esto no pareció intimidar a Ron.

-Digo _él_ como me da la gana.- Ron daba saltitos de furia.- ¡_ÉL ÉL ÉEEEEEEEL! _

   Ambos contrincantes se dirigieron una mirada furibunda y justo cuando Snape iba a hacer acopio de su fuerza y de su estatura Hermione gritó:

-¡Basta!

   Sintió un escozor en el fondo de la garganta y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro, por mucho que intentara retenerlas.

-No... –Se quejó Ron, no podía soportar verla llorar, le envió miradas de ayuda a todos los presentes, que tenían la misma cara de aturdimiento que él.

   Snape parecía especialmente acongojado, ninguno sabía que hacer. Hasta que Lupin se acercó a Hermione y empezó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído (algún cerebro sensible tenía que estar en el equipo, no me imagine a otro que no fuera Lupin), ella apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro y lloró amargamente. Los demás miraban con odio a Lupin, que acariciaba el cabello de Hermione para reconfortarla.

   Cuando se hubo calmado le dio las gracias a Lupin, que le secó las lágrimas con el torso de la mano, y decidió contarles a todos la verdad.

-Es cierto

-¿El qué? –Preguntó Ron confuso.

-Todo lo que dijo Snape... era cierto.-Miro al suelo, evitando los ojos de Ron, sabia que estaba dolido- Lo siento de veras Ron.

-Ja – Snape lanzó una risa de triunfo.

   Ron fingió enfurruñarse, pensó que era imposible enfadarse en serio con ella.

-¿Me mentiste? –Fingió conmocionarse.

   Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y los ojos se le tornaron vidriosos, Ron, adivinando lo que venía luego, intervino resueltamente.

-Te perdonare con una condición.- Hermione levantó la cabeza como un resorte. Ron se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. 

   Cuando al fin Ron se alejó de ella, ella se rió, algo colorada.

-¿Solo eso?- Preguntó al fin ella.

   Ron asintió. Hermione se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó con dulzura, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la sonrosada mejilla.

-Eres como un osito de peluche ¿sabes?- Le dijo ella al tiempo que lo volvía a depositar en sus rodillas.

   Ron le volvió a sacar la lengua a Snape, este reacciono con una sonrisa malévola que asustó a Ron.

-Bueno, ahora que ya sabemos que _yo _tenía razón...

-¿Por qué has dicho _yo_ de ese modo?- Ron no estaba dispuesto a dejar el combate en tablas.

-Digo _yo_ como me da la gana.- Dijo adoptando una vocecita infantil para imitar a Ron.- ¡_YO YO YOOOOOOO!_

   Ron apretó los puños con fuerza. Pero algo de lucidez llegó por fin a su cerebro y al mirar a su adversario, este le intimido. 

-Queréis parar ya.- Les cortó Sirius.- Sois como niños.- Lupin le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a su compañero "mira quien habla", sin embargo Ron le agradeció mentalmente su oportuna interrupción "Gracias Dios gracias" –Por que no nos cuentas lo que pasó Hermione.

   Hermione aguardó unos instantes, que para los demás fueron como dos siglos, poniendo en orden sus ideas.

-Esto empieza poco antes del ataque con los Mortífagos –decidió contar la historia desde el principio, sin omitir detalles, incluso sus sueños le parecían ahora importantes, pues, de algún modo, habían vaticinado su futuro.

   Todos la escuchaban con atención, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa por ser el centro de las miradas, pero lo aguantó lo mejor que pudo y habló con toda la seguridad que tenía.

-Entonces piensas que todo esta conectado.- Concluyó Lupin cuando ella hubo terminado.- Tus sueños, el anillo, que hayamos venido aquí...

-Si.-Asintió ella.- Incluso aquella canción que me canto la mujer del sueño, y también me dijo algo de que debía ayudar al portador...

-¿Qué canción?- Preguntó Snape, aquello le parecía como un enorme rompecabezas que comenzaba a encajar, pero, para ello necesitaban todas las piezas.

   Entonces la chica entonó la canción, haciendo uso de la melodiosa voz de los elfos, la cantó en el idioma común, a ella le pareció que al hacerlo había perdido parte de su hermosura, pero tenía que hacerlo para que todos la pudieran entender:

**_Tres anillos para los señores Elfos bajo el cielo._**

**_Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedra._**

**_Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir._**

**_Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono Oscuro_**

en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las sombras.

**_Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Anillo para encontrarlos,_**

**_un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas_**

**_en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras._**

   Cuando termino la canción se sintió aun más avergonzada, pues todos la miraban como cautivados.

-Entonces... todo gira alrededor del Anillo, o anillos.- Admitió Sirius saliendo del trance.

-Muéstranoslo.-Dijo escuetamente Snape.

   A Hermione le pareció que se trataba de un mandato, y estuvo reacia a aceptarlo ¿Por qué tenía que ordenarle él nada? Pero al final saco la mano del bolsillo y se lo mostró a los demás.

-Así que este es el anillo –Murmuro Snape al tiempo que lo cogía.

    Hermione se lo entregó, y de repente rió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, le había sorprendido la facilidad con que se lo había dado, cuando ella mima había tenido que robárselo a alguien para conseguirlo.

-¿Creéis que esta es la causa de que Voldemort consiguiera tanto poder en tan poco tiempo?- Preguntó Ron mirando por encima del hombro del grupo.

   Todos se giraron y le sonrieron.

-Posiblemente –Contestó Lupin complacido por la pregunta que había hecho.

-Ni que fuera tan raro –se quejó Ron- que yo también soy inteligente.

-Claro que lo eres.- Hermione le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza.- A lo mejor te concede lo que deseas, yo deseé no estar allí.

   Sirius se encogió de hombros.-No lo creo, porque Voldemort no se conformaría solo con más poder, pediría dominar el mundo o algo así.

-No me extrañaría.- Lupin esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nazgul.- Susurró Hermione.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ron.

-Nazgul – repitió ella alarmada.- Lo jinetes negros, dijeron que habían estado en la aldea la noche anterior.

-Será mejor que bajemos a preguntar.- Sugirió Snape.- A lo mejor tiene alguna relación.

-Y así cenamos o algo, por que ya es hora.- Se quejó el hambriento Hobbit.

   Y tenía razón habían pasado hablando tanto rato, que ya se había ocultado el Sol, dando paso a una manta de estrellas.

*************************************************************************************

Y aquí tenemos el final del quinto capítulo, si lo reconozco, es menos interesante que otros... pero... yo hago lo que puedo, pero no os quejaréis que Harry sale un montón... espero poder poner el siguiente antes de irme de vacaciones, pero si no puedo tendréis que aguantar hasta mediados de Agosto sin la historia, perdón yo no quiero pero me obligan a irme. Por cierto un besico para todos y que paséis buenas vacaciones. 

Contestaciones a los reviews:

Hoy estoy muy contenta porque dejasteis muchos en el capítulo anterior, gracias.

Evelyn: Wapetona, muchísimas gracias, y lo de ser escritora deberías aplicarte el cuento, que tú también escribes muy bien, espero ver alguna historia pronto aquí en fanfiction.net. Muchos Besicos y felicidades adelantadas por tú cumpleaños, si necesitas verlo el 3 de Agosto, ven aquí y léelo, aunque te enviare un mensaje, agur.

Choichi: XD Me he reído un montón con tú review, aunque cariño llevas una empanada mental preocupante, no ni Hermione ni Snape son personajes del libro, pero a Snape si me lo imagino parecido a alguien sería a Legolas y no a Celeborn (es obvio porque). Un besazo y gracias por tú review wapa.

Anna Voig: (Lo siento si lo escribí mal) Hola wapetona, te sigo dando la razón y ahora todavía más, me esta empezando a caer gorda (es broma), michísimas gracias por tú reviw, y no te quejarás que este todavía es más largo, un besazo.

Marine: Hola guapísima, gracias por dejar review, eso me anima muxo a escribir, y lo de Snape, fue por cambiar, siempre a sido patito feo y lo quería convertir en cisne (es que me encanta, sobretodo en el cuarto libro con lo de "La pena secreta de Harry Potter") no puedo evitarlo, gracias otra vez y un beso.

Miyu: ¿Enganchada? ¡Te quiero! Tú si que me has animado, lo siento pero he de decir que este también lo he cortado (si no tendría cincuenta hojas) es que ha veces no sé cuando parar, por que a mí me gusta parar cuando lo dejo en incógnita (si no lee mi otro fic y verás) pero aquí no lo dejé en incógnita, pero el próximo verás , aunque tendréis que quedaros con ella hasta que vuelva de vacaciones.

Borja Garca Ruete: Hola wapo (he de suponer que es wapo ¿no?) muchas gracias y por decir que escribo bien, solo hay que leer mucho y como últimamente no hago otra cosa. ¿De verdad te gusta el camino que llevo? La verdad a veces no sé para donde tirar... pero ¡Gracias! Un besazo. Por cierto ... ¿eres webmaster de alguna página de Harry Potter?

Lalwende: Jeje, espero que lo de Sirius fuera bien, muchas gracias por tú review wapa, de verdad me animáis mucho y os lo agradezco de veras, lo de la imaginación no te lo discuto, a veces tengo demasiada, y lo de los elfos tampoco, una servidora no podría resistirse a los encantos de Legolas. Un beso

Rakshah: Muy bueno lo de que los hombres tienen espermatozoides más que cerebro, me he reído mucho. Y lo de la imagen tierna, lo pretendía así, ¡alguien que me entiende!  Remus y Sirius son Dunedain, o así pretendía hacerlo, y muchas gracias por tú review wapisima, por cierto yo tengo dos hermanas, pero de la misma edad, prueba tú a superar eso. Un besazo.

Aislin: Tú... tú estas en mi lista buena, me encanta lo que me dices, nunca me había emocionado tanto (Arwen se enjuga las lágrimas) tranquila que este es más largo que el anterior, o tan bueno, pero sí más largo. Un besazo y gracias.

Nariko:

Saky: Hola, gracias por tú review, siento haber tardado tanto y me encanta que te guste. Además te traigo sorpresa.

(Se habré una puerta y entra en plano Evelyn)

Evelyn: Hola soy Virgi, supongo que te acuerdas la tía de los review. He venído para decirte una cosa.

(Saky y Evelyn se arrodillan y comienzan a llorar)

Ambas: Lo sentimos.

Saky: (Sollozando) Sentimos no haber dejado review.

Virgi: (Sonándose) Prometemos que el siguiente será cojo...

Saky: ¡Virginia!

Virgi: (¬¬) Vale... será  de los mejores.

Ambas: Prometido(Con una mano en el corazón)

Virgi: Un besazo y hasta el próximo review.

Saky: Exacto o el próximo capitulo.

*************************************************************************************

En el próximo capitulo de "Viaje a la Tierra Media" (Siento no ser más explicita)

   Harry irá a Bree y se encontrara con Aragorn. 

   En la cima de los vientos Harry mostrará su magia a los Hobbits y Aragorn y hará huir a los nazgul.

   Abra una lucha en la que, por fin, participaran todos juntos.

Bueno, eso es todo amigos, os veré después de mis vacaciones, espero tener muchos reviews para entonces, un besazo para todos que os quiero mucho.

Vuestra de prisa(como Gandalf)

Arwen


	6. Aragorn, El ataque del mortífago y Algun...

   Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Joane K Rowling y a  Jonh Ronald Renuel Tolkien. Los de Harry Potter y El Señor de los anillos respectivamente. Aviso que en esta capitulo también reproduciré  algunos diálogos del libro, sobretodo en la parte de Aragorn. Y tranquilidad para sus fans que hoy sale. Lo demás es ©Saray Aparicio (Arwen)

**   Aviso:** Bueno, aunque la parte de Harry la haya puesto bastante después que la de Sirius, Remus, Snape, Hermione y Ron «¡Uf! Cómo me ha costado» va antes la de Harry que la de estos últimos, en el tiempo ¿Me explico? Bueno, si no lo hago, lo intentare aclarar más adelante, pero si veis cosas raras no os extrañéis ni creáis que es un error, es así.

****

****

**_~ ≈   ̃Viaje a la Tierra Media  ̃ ≈ ~          _**

****

**~  ≈ ۵ Capítulo 6۵ ≈  ~**

*********Aragorn, El ataque del Mortífago y Algunas sorpresas*********

***************************************Aragorn***************************************

   Tras muchas horas de viaje, por fin llegaron a Bree.

   Era un pueblecito como otro cualquiera, tenía una calle principal, sobre la cual se levantaban centenares de casas bajas de piedra roja. Harry se dio cuenta (no por primera vez) de que a lo mejor no era una sociedad tan avanzada como la nuestra, ni grandes rascacielos, ni humo, ni coches...

«Es mejor así» Pensó Harry

   Ya se había extrañado cuando le dieron el poney, pero era porque allí no había otro medio para trasladarse, bueno sí, había otro... a pie y desde luego Harry prefería el poney. Los Hobbits le habían dicho que no acostumbraban a viajar mucho, y les comprendió, seguro que los viajes, aunque fuera para ir a la ciudad vecina, eran largos y tortuosos.

   Los hobbits se detuvieron delante de una cerca, que se alzaba a gran altura por encima de sus cabezas, intentaron abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, entonces un hombre apareció de repente, empuñando una linterna como si de una espada se tratara.

-¿Qué quieren y de dónde vienen?- Preguntó amenazadoramente.

-Buscamos la posada. –Respondió Frodo dando un paso al frente con aire de líder. El hombre apuntó con la linterna directamente a Frodo, este se tapo la cara con la mano.

-¡Hobbits! ¡Cuatro Hobbits!

«¿Por qué se extraña tanto?» Pippin le respondió, en un susurro, que los hobbits de La Comarca no visitaban Bree muy a menudo.

   Cuando volvió a atender a la conversación entre el guardia y Frodo, este estaba erguido y le hablaba amenazadoramente. El guardia por fin los dejó entrar, cuando lo hicieron observó a Frodo que parecía inquieto por algo, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Harry todavía no los conocía muy bien, pero le parecían personas realmente "peculiares".

«¿Todos los de Tierra Media serán así?... ojalá»

   Pippin y Merry le resultaban francamente simpáticos, habían cogido confianza con él desde el primer momento; Sam, a él le costó un poco más que a los dos últimos, pero una vez lo conoció se dio cuenta de que era una persona muy agradable, a la par que servicial y fiel... buenas cualidades; y Frodo... le caía bien, se había reído con él y por alguna extraña causa sintió que tenían algo en común, pero también le inquietaba y le parecía misterioso... como si tuviera una cara que ocultaba a todo el mundo.

   Cuando llegaron a la posada se detuvieron en seco. En la enseña se leía "El poney pisador". Entraron, una oleada de calor llegó hasta Harry, parecía un lugar "alegre", es decir lleno de borrachos, y acogedor... se oyeron risas y aplausos, el local estaba muy lleno de gente y humo.

«Vaya... esto se parece a un bar muggle después de todo»

   Efectivamente había mucha gente, y Harry comprobó que eran de muchas razas distintas: Hobbits, enanos y... ¡Hombres! A Harry le dieron ganas de saltar ¡A lo mejor sus amigos estaban allí! Busco desesperadamente con la mirada, pero, no los vio... de todas maneras no perdió la esperanza.

   Se dirigieron al mostrador, Frodo casi se lleva a un hombre por delante.

-¿Es usted Mantecona? –Preguntó.

-Sí, en que puedo ayudarles.

-Queríamos una habitación. –Pidió Frodo.

   Después de chillar unas cuantas instrucciones a unos hobbits que debían trabajar allí, les acompaño a una habitación. Harry notó que era algo pequeña para él, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Oh! –Exclamo Mantecona cuando se percató de su presencia.- ¿Quizá usted prefiera otra habitación?

-No... no es necesario –le respondió Harry.- Lo único que necesito es dormir.

-Esta bien señor –se encamino a la puerta –si me necesitan, toquen la campanilla.

   Al instante apareció Nob, que les sirvió una generosa cena, no tan buena como la de Tom, pero a Harry le pareció deliciosa, pues parecía no haber comido en una semana.

   Después de cenar Frodo, Pippin y Sam decidieron que iban a bajar y unirse a los otros huéspedes. Pero Merry parecía no tener ánimo y Harry estaba deseando salir de allí para ver si se encontraba con alguien conocido.

-Nos quedaremos aquí un rato y luego quizá salgamos... -A Harry le brillaron los ojos ante estas palabras.

   Después de decirles que se cuidaran salieron de la habitación.

********************************El ataque del Mortífago*********************************

   Él y Merry pasaron un tiempo en silencio, absortos, observando como las luces del fuego jugaban con la luz y las sombras del cuarto, creando formas fantasmagoricas. Harry ya estaba impaciente.

-Merry... podemos irnos ya. –Pidió Harry

   Merry sonrió, era la decimoctava vez que lo decía.

-Esta bien... –accedió- pero no muy lejos.

   Harry pegó un salto y se puso la túnica de Hogwarts.

-Vamos. –Apremió al Hobbit.

  Ambos dejaron el estruendo y el jaleo de "El Poney" y entraron en la quietud de la noche. El tiempo era frío y soplaba una ligera brisa, Harry dio una bocanada de aire, era muy puro.

   Empezaron a pasear por las calles desiertas y los oscuros callejones. Harry tenía un mal presentimiento y se le encogía el corazón cada vez que oía un ruido. Estuvieron una hora caminando y Harry no vio nada que le indicara que sus amigos se encontraran allí, aunque habían buscado por toda la aldea.

-¿Qué?¿Ya te das por vencido? –Pregunto el Hobbit a su lado.

   Harry asintió, presa de una profunda desesperación.

«¿Dónde estáis? ¡Dónde!»

   De repente sintió que algo le helaba la sangre, miró a Merry, él le devolvió la mirada de confusión. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron una sombra entre las sombras, enseguida se arrastró fuera de su vista.

-¿Qué demonios era eso?- Preguntó Harry. Miró a Merry, su piel tenía el color de la leche y en su cara había una mueca de terror.

-Los jinetes negros.- Dijo en un susurro mientras se estremecía.-Sigámosle.

   Siguieron a la sombra, pero en cuanto dobló la esquina lo perdieron de vista. Aun así intentaron seguir el rastro hasta el final de la calle.

-Lo hemos perdido. –Se lamentó Merry.

   Cuando de repente escucharon unas voces. Como murmullos

-Será mejor que vallamos a decírselo a os demás.

   Harry y Merry fueron rumbo a la posada con paso rápido, de repente Harry tuvo la misma sensación que antes, y para su horror un hombre con túnica negra salió de entre las sombras cortándoles el paso y apuntándoles con una varita.

   ¡Era un Mortífago!

   Harry tuvo que reprimir un grito.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos Harry Potter. Y esta vez no lograras escapar de las garras del Señor Tenebroso.- Le dijo amenazante, esa voz... de que le sonaba...

**_"-Si te interesa saberlo vamos a hacerle un regalo a tus tres amigos, pero con vosotros aquí será mucho más fácil de lo que pensábamos."_**

****

   ¡Era la misma voz que la de uno de los Mortífagos que los atacó en el bosque! 

   Habría llegado Voldemort también hasta ese mundo, Harry se mareó con solo pensarlo.

-¡Cruccio!

   Harry se retorció y calló al suelo, gritando de dolor. Merry lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, sin saber que pasaba, pero pronto lo descubrió.

-¡Cruccio!

   Merry sintió como si mil cuchillos se le clavaran por el cuerpo, pensó que no había sentido un dolor tan fuerte en su vida, estaba a punto de desvanecerse cuando.

-¡Expelliarmus! 

   Él hombre salió volando hacía atrás con una gran fuerza, tanta que rompió el vidrio de la farola al chocar con ella, y finamente cayo al suelo inconsciente. Merry se volvió para observar a su salvador, y para su sorpresa se encontró con Harry levantado a su lado, con una varita en una mano, y con otra en la otra mano, apuntando al cuerpo inerte del hombre, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿QUÉ ERES TÚ? –Merry estaba frenético.

-Tranquilo. –Harry intentó que se calmara, cosa que fue bastante difícil. 

    Tras bastante rato en silencio, sentados en el suelo de la calle, por fin Merry, pareció volver a la cordura.

-Entonces... –dijo con toda la calma que pudo -¿Eres un brujo?

-Si –Admitió Harry ¿Por qué negarse?

-¡Solo podías ser eso! –Exclamó satisfecho.-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

-Bueno... del mundo donde yo vengo hay una cosa que se llama "ley de secreto de los brujos" (o algo así, lo siento no me acuerdo) que esta impuesto por el Ministerio de Magia. –Explicó Harry

-¿Y por qué?

-Según lo que vosotros me habéis dicho –Harry se puso en pie y empezó a andar en círculos –no hay muchos magos en esta tierra. Todos son muy poderosos, sí, pero hay muy pocos

   Merry asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero en mi mundo –continuó Harry – no es así, los magos somos muchos, tantos que igualamos a los muggles...

-¿Muggles?

-Gente no mágica. –Explico haciendo un gesto con la mano. –El caso es que, imagínate que todo el mundo quisiera una solución mágica a sus problemas, sería demencial, por eso... nos escondemos de ellos, para ellos, la magia, no existe. Yo hasta que entre en Hogwarts, por mucho que pasaran cosas raras a mí alrededor, no me enteré

-¿Hogwarts? –Merry prorrumpió en otra exclamación.

   Harry suspiró. –Te diré lo que haremos, tú me cuentas de que va toda esta historia del anillo... y yo te explico lo de mi mundo.

   Merry comenzó a contarle toda la historia sin omitir ningún detalle. Harry quedo boquiabierto de que unos seres tan pequeños emprendieran una empresa tan peligrosa.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó al final sin poder contenerse. –Pero creo que el indicado es Frodo.

   Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de por que él y Frodo eran parecidos, con el destino del mundo en sus manos, enfrentándose a un señor tenebroso y... sobretodo , con la responsabilidad de estar a la altura de lo que todos esperan de ti. 

   Merry asintió. –Ahora cuéntame tú.

   Harry meditó, aquello iba a ser complicado.

-¡Señor Merry! –Nob apareció doblando la esquina de la calle y los miró con curiosidad. -¡Todos están muy preocupados por ustedes! ¡Será mejor que regresen a la posada!

   Harry miró a Merry. Ambos siguieron a Nob, obedientemente.

-Por favor. –Rogó Harry cuando ya estaban en la puerta. - No les digas nada a los demás.

-Y cómo les explicamos eso. –Dijo señalando una herida bastante fea que Harry tenían en la cabeza. Harry se la tocó, se la habría hecho al caer al suelo.

-Decimos que nos atacaron... pero nos saltamos la parte en la que yo salgo gritando "¡Expelliarmus!"

-Conforme. –Asintió Merry. –Pero luego me contaras la historia de tú mundo.

-Faltaría más. –Dijo Harry soltando una risa.

   Aún que ninguno lo decía cada paso era una tortura, Harry sentía un dolor lacerante en el costado que se unía a la quemazón de la herida en la cabeza, y Merry aun sentía pinchazos por todo el cuerpo.

   Cuando entraron en la habitación todos aguantaron un grito.

-¿Qué os a pasado? –Se preocupó Pippin.

-¡Jinetes Negros! –Exclamo Merry haciendo gala de sus grandes dotes de actor.

-¿En la aldea?-Preguntó Frodo alarmado.

Merry les relató lo de la sombra.

-Le seguimos el rastro, me pareció que subía por el camino del este, pero enseguida le perdimos, lo único que oímos fueron unos murmullos, lo siento. –Merry parecía avergonzado. 

-No tienes por que avergonzarte, no mucha gente habría hecho lo que tú has hecho.

   Era una voz potente y masculina, un hombre alto y musculoso salió de entre las sombras de la habitación, era alto y de facciones muy marcadas, y aunque estaba demacrado, aún conservaba cierto aire autoritario que le recordaba al que tenía la profesora McGonagall, pero este se suavizo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué pasó luego? –Preguntó.

-¿Por? –Merry parecía nervioso.

-Bueno, no habéis dicho que os atacaran, y él –dijo señalando a Harry –tiene una herida.

«Este tío es un as, no se le escapa una» Harry palideció

-¡Ah! Eso, pues... –Merry se había quedado sin ideas, decidió contar la verdad omitiendo la parte de Harry –nos atacó un hombre vestido de negro.

   Harry lucho para respirar aire ¿Le estaba traicionando? Le lanzó una significativa mirada a Merry, este se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

-Sacó un palito y gritó: "¡Cruccio!" O algo así. Sentí un dolor agudo y luego... me desmaye.

   Harry soltó todo el aire que había acumulado desde que la explicación de Merry había dado comienzo.

-¿Y a ti que te paso? ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –Trancos le pasó una toalla húmeda y la presionó contra la herida

«¡Ups! Ya la hemos cagado»

-¡Ay! Pues yo también me desmaye y al caer al suelo, me hice la herida.

«Es una explicación bastante creíble»

   Trancos lo observó de arriba abajo, y tuvo la sensación de estar siendo juzgado, como si Trancos pudiera ver más allá de lo físico, como si pudiera ver el alma... le pareció algo así como una máquina de la verdad.

-Esta bien... –Admitió al fin.

 Pippin bostezó.- Han sido demasiadas emociones par un solo día... será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.

-Sí pero no en vuestra habitación. –La cara de Trancos se suavizó. –Será mejor que vengáis conmigo.

   Les llevó a otra habitación más amplia, perfecta para Harry. Mientras Trancos les traía el equipaje, Pippin pasó a contarles, no sin burla, lo ocurrido durante su ausencia. Harry y Merry no pudieron evitar reírse.

-¿De verdad hiciste eso? –Preguntó Merry.

-Solo fue un accidente. –Admitió Frodo mientras le subían los colores.

-¡Menuda pirueta! –Harry se echo a reír y muy pronto todos hicieron lo mismo. Trancos entró interrumpiendo las risas.

   Todos se acomodaron en las camas. Mientras Trancos se sentaba frente al fuego.

-¡Buenas Noches! –Deseo Harry.- También buenas noches a ti "increíble Frodo".

   Todos empezaron a reír. Trancos observó a Harry como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Muy gracioso. –Comenzó Frodo sarcásticamente mientras le tiraba una almohada.

-¡Ay! Me has dado en la cabeza. –Se quejó.

-¡Chist! A callar –Merry ya estaba medio dormido. –Esto es un asunto serio.

   Harry adoptó un aire grave, él había estado cuatro años con la amenaza constante de Voldemort, si no se hubiera reído, no sabía lo que habría hecho y tenía que inculcarles a los demás ese espíritu.

-A veces –Dijo incorporándose. –Cuando uno esta metido en un asunto serio como este, es cuando más hay que reírse, por que quizá no tengas otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

   Volvió a acostarse, bajo la atenta mirada de Trancos y los otros, murmuro otro "buenas noches" y cerró los ojos. Cayó dormido enseguida, presa del agotamiento, pero recordaba haberse levantado por la noche al oír un caballo y algunos ruidos furtivos, a los que no prestó mucha atención.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

   Cuando Harry se levantó, lo primero que escucho fue una noticia pésima, los jinetes habían atacado su habitación y sus poneys habían desaparecido. Todos se sintieron desfallecer con la noticia de que tendrían que ir a pie.

-¿Por qué os ponéis así? –Preguntó -¿A qué distancia esta Rivendel?

-A unas tres semanas 

-¡Qué! –Harry casi se desmaya del susto

«¡Mi alma por un coche, un avión, un trineo, mi Saeta de Fuego! ¡Lo que sea!»

   Además estaba la tarea añadida de cargar con las bolsas. Frodo observó la cara de desconsuelo de Harry.

-No hace falta que vengas. –Le dijo –Solo te acompañábamos hasta Bree.

-Es verdad, esta es una tarea muy peligrosa para un niño. –Se sumo trancos. El chico le caía bien, en cierta manera le recordaba a Sirius, y solo quería protegerle, como él hacia siempre, pero lo de niño le había sentado como un jarro de agua helada.

-Para que me voy a quedar aquí si no están mis amigos. Dejadme ir con vosotros. –Rogó –Yo me perdería en esta tierra, además he demostrado ser un buen compañero de viaje ¿no?

-Yo quiero que venga, creo que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda. –Merry salió en su auxilio.

-Además le hemos tomado aprecio. –Dijo Sam con media sonrisa.

-Gracias Sam. –Articulo Harry. -Entonces ¿Puedo ir?

   Frodo y Aragorn se miraron, el último no parecía convencido, pero Frodo le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Esta bien... -Concedió.

-¡Gracias! – Harry se tiró a los brazos de Aragorn, este se sorprendió de la efusividad de Harry y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

   Poco después consiguieron un poney, con eso no tendrían que llevar parte de la carga, pero eso a Harry ya le daba igual, iría con ellos y aguantaría lo que le echasen.

   Se despidieron de Mantecona y marcharon de "El poney", la gente atisbaba desde las puertas y ventanas, Harry se sentía incomodo, siempre siendo observado, las cosas no pasaban de algunos estúpidos que les gritaban de malos modos, pero pensó que si Trancos no hubiera estado allí, se habría armado una buena y agradeció su compañía, así se lo expreso a este. 

-No hay de que. –Fue su única respuesta seguida de una leve carcajada. 

   Harry sonrió satisfecho, su primer objetivo era que Sam confiara en él, y ya lo había hecho, ahora quería que Aragorn y Frodo rieran más a menudo.

   Cuando ya iban a dejar Bree pasaron al lado de una casa vieja y descuidada.

«Si tía petunia viera esto... le daría un ataque»

-¡De modo que es aquí donde se esconde ese sureño! –Dijo Frodo –Se parece bastante a un trasgo.

-¿Te refieres a Bill Helechal? –Harry había oído demasiadas cosas de él como para no despreciarle. -¿Qué es un trasgo?

   Todos sonrieron. Hasta que un hombre que los observaba gritó.

-¡Buen día patas largas! ¿Partida matinal? ¿Al fin encontraste unos amigos?

   La cara de todos se ensombreció, Aragorn asintió pero no dijo nada.

-¿Esto es un trasgo? –Preguntó imprudentemente Harry. Bill pareció molesto, pero a todos se les escapo una carcajada.

-Supongo que ya saben con quien se han juntado –siguió mofándose Bill -¡Don Trancos-sin-escrúpulos! 

   Harry sintió que la cara le ardía de ira, no le gustaba que insultaran a sus amigos, tenía la mala costumbre de ser "el abogado de las causas perdidas", le entraron ganas de darle una lección.

«-No estamos en nuestro mundo –meditó –nadie se enterará si hago magia. »

-Espera aquí –le susurró a Merry –le voy a hacer algo que no olvidara.

   Merry le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Mientras Bill seguía con sus burlas, Harry sacó la varita con cuidado. No se dio cuenta de que Sam también había perdido la paciencia y justo cuando la manzana que había tirado, golpeó a Bill.

-Expelliarmus –Susurro.

   Bill salió volando hacia atrás y entró en la casa a través de una ventana, se oyeron ruidos de cristales rotos y algunas maldiciones. Todos se quedaron con cara de póquer mientras Sam observaba ensimismado su mano.

-¡Bien hecho Sam! ¡Give me five, campeón! –Exclamó Harry, después miró a Merry y ambos se echaron a reír a mandíbula batiente.

-¿De verdad lo he hecho yo? –Sam parecía confuso.

   Todos comenzaron a reír, Harry los observo mientras lo hacían y quedó encantado ante aquella visión.

**********************************Algunas sorpresas************************************

    Bajaron al salón común de la posada, para conseguir "información" acerca de los jinetes negros, aunque no sabían a donde les podía llevar aquello, tampoco tenían otra cosa que hacer. Entraron en la sala, solo iluminada por un débil fuego que ardía en la chimenea, había una tenue nube de humo, por el olor parecía de pipa y el salón estaba muy concurrido.

   Cuando el grupo llegó causó una gran expectación, las conversaciones cesaron, mientras los hobbits, hombres y algunos enanos, se volvían para mirarlos con curiosidad. Pero sin duda los que captaban más miradas fueron Snape y Hermione, sobre todo Hermione, pues el grupo femenino de la sala era menos numeroso que el masculino.

«¡Que pesadilla!¿Será siempre así?»

   Hermione suspiro resignada y observo a Snape, él también parecía molesto y algo incómodo, un ligero rubor tornó sus mejillas de un color rojizo.

«¡Cómo no se le van a quedar mirando! Que mono...»

   Escogieron una de las mesas más apartadas, en la semioscuridad pasaban más desapercibidos. Poco a poco el bullicio retornó a la sala, los habitantes parecían muy excitados y parloteaban sin cesar, mientras los viajeros escuchaban con todo el interés del mundo.

-Bien... ¿Quién será nuestra victima? –Preguntó Ron frotándose las manos y observando al ganado.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Si no preguntamos, no conseguiremos información. –Comenzó Ron tocándose la cabeza con la mano.

-Supongo que podríamos preguntarle al posadero. –Propuso Lupin

-No creo que nos haga caso. –Afirmó Sirius, y señaló con la cabeza en un rincón de la sala.

   Mantecona corría de un lado a otro de la sala sirviendo cervezas, limpiando mesas y vociferando órdenes a Bob y Nob. Parecía furioso y a punto de reventar.

-Tranquilos... ¡Cebadilla! –Llamó Ron a voz en cuello. Snape negó con la cabeza «Bueno él se lo ha buscado, yo no tengo nada que ver» Error

   Cebadilla se dirigió hacia ellos hecho una furia, parecía querer fulminar al Hobbit con la mirada.

-Tengo miedo. –Susurró y se escondió detrás de alguien más alto y fuerte que él, Snape.

-¿Qué quiere? –Preguntó Mantecona llenando de saliva a Snape.

-Podría ser un poco más educado ¿no? –Preguntó secamente este.

-¿No me dirá que me llamo para eso? –Exclamó indignado Mantecona.

-No... –a Snape le estaba costando trabajo relajarse, estaba acostumbrado a que sus alumnos le tratarán con respeto, y la actitud del posadero le ponía bastante nervioso.- Solo queríamos información.

   Mantecona soltó un bufido.- Información ¿eh? –Ladró como respuesta. Pero la cosa no terminaba allí. –He tenido un día horrible, he tenido que pagar las reparaciones de una de las habitaciones que destrozaron ayer y tuve que pagar los caballos a los amiguitos sureños de Bill Helechal, además de que este me timó con un caballo roñoso y por último espero la visita de un mago que me ase a fuego lento...

«Yo también he tenido un día horrible, capullo»

-Así que –continuó Mantecona –puede irse...

«¡Mierda! Si no salvo esta situación... esto acabara muy mal, ¡pero ese hombre no se da cuenta de que Snape le saca dos cabezas!»

   Hermione puso una mano sobre el hombro de Mantecona y le obligó a girarse y mirarla a los ojos, ella le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce de su repertorio. El semblante de Mantecona cambió enseguida, se fundió como la nieve cuando llega la primavera.

-Señor Mantecona disculpe nuestra interrupción, pero le estaría muy _agradecida_ –recalcó esta palabra. -si nos diera la información que precisamos.

   Mantecona sonrió encantado ante esta afirmación «Así que agradecida ¿eh? Me preguntó como de agradecida»

-Claro señorita. –Fue su amable respuesta, cogió una silla y se sentó junto a ella.

   Snape no cabía en sí de ira.

«¿Por qué hace eso?»

    Todos los demás estaban encantados con la estrategia de Hermione y se sonreían unos a otros. Pero Snape no la aprobaba, no le gustaba ver como ella le hacía carantoñas a alguien tan desagradable, de haberlo hecho a alguien, debería haber sido con él...

«¿Celoso?»         Una vocecita en el interior de su cerebro pulsó el botón de alarma, apartó la vista de ella como si hubiera visto algo desagradable.

-Bueno... por aquí no paran de decir algo de unos jinetes. Quizá usted sepa algo más acerca de toda esta historia. –Hermione siguió con su estrategia.

-Señorita, nada me gustaría más que contárselo todo, yo sé muchas cosas –dijo en un susurro cómplice- pero no se pueden contar, lo prometí a un amigo, y además se encontraría en un gran peligro si se lo dijera.- Continuo dándose importancia.

-¡Vamos! Seguro que a mí me lo puede decir... somos amigos ¿no? –Hermione le dedico un guiño pícaramente sensual.

   A Mantecona se le caía la baba, parecía estar a punto de olvidar todas sus promesas y a todas sus amistades.

-Bueno... –vaciló –si se lo cuento a usted no pasara nada ¿verdad?

-Claro, puede confiar en mi. –Hermione se acerco más a él, mientras le arreglaba las solapas de la camisa, sus caras estaban muy cerca.

«¡Esto ya no lo aguanto!»

   Snape se marchó a grandes zancadas y subió escaleras arriba, dejando a todos anonadados. Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa cuando lo vio marchar, pero no podía distraerse y tampoco se atrevía a mirar a Snape a los ojos, así que no apartó la mirada de Mantecona y prosiguió con su actuación. 

   Definitivamente Mantecona ya había olvidado completamente el término fidelidad y estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo que pidiera.

«Ya lo tienes, ahora tira del hilo»

  Y tiró

-¿Sabes que son y de dónde vienen exactamente esos jinetes negros? –Preguntó la chica

-Uno de esos desagradables Montaraces.- Se oyó un carraspeo, al otro lado de la mesa, Sirius y Remus (como Montaraces que eran) le dirigían miradas furibundas. –Disculpen, pero ese Montaraz no me da muy buena espina, por aquí lo llaman Trancos. Él me dijo que ellos venían de... Mor... Mordor

   Mantecona parecía aterrado por su propio atrevimiento.

-¿Mordor? ¿Qué es? Gildor no nos hablo de ello. –Ron se sentó encima de la mesa, cerca del posadero.

-No me extraña... no solemos hablar mucho de ello. –Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. –  Él es la sombra que viene del este.

-¿Él? –Esta vez fue Lupin quien se acercó.

   Mantecona volvió a estremecerse. Hermione se dio cuenta de que era un tema peliagudo y prefirió evitarlo, les lanzó unas significativas miradas a los demás y cambio de tema.

-Bueno... ¿Qué son? ¿Y qué querían?

-Eso ya no lo sé señorita, solo sé que venían por unos huéspedes que teníamos aquí, por algo que ellos tenían... pero no sé exactamente que es, deberían preguntárselo al señor Trancos, él sin duda sabe más que yo. –Parecía que le diera vergüenza reconocerlo.

-¿Nos puedes describir a esos huéspedes? –Ron tenía un palpito muy fuerte, y si Harry...

-Eran cinco señor, cuatro eran hobbits como usted...

-¿Y el quinto? –Preguntó impaciente

   Mantecona pareció molesto con la interrupción. –Era un niño de unos quince años, pelo negro, ojos verdes y una túnica negra con un escudo.

-¡Sí! –Ron profirió un alarido de triunfo.

   Hermione y Remus se miraron, a cual más sorprendido y Sirius pregonó negando con la cabeza:

-Este chico... no para de buscarse líos.

-Normalmente los líos le buscan a él. –Le dijo Ron a Hermione guiñándole un ojo, Hermione sonrió.

-¿Y dónde están esos huéspedes? –Sirius se levantó, dispuesto a salir corriendo al encuentro de su ahijado.

-Se marcharon esta mañana.

-¡¡¡¡Qué!!!! –Exclamaron todos aterrados.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

   Y fin del sexto capítulo... Aquí también a habido mucho dialogo y muy poca acción, descartando lo del Mortífago, y ha sido más corto, por que yo ya no podía más. Pero espero que os haya gustado tras mi larga ausencia de las vacaciones, os juro que me volvía loca.... solo pensaba en escribir. Y cuando llegué se me estropeo el ordenador.

Contestaciones a los review.

Eowyn hija de Eomund: Muchísimas gracias wapetona, y lo del review ¡No me lo vuelvas a hacer! (Es broma) Luego pienso que a la gente no le gusta mi historia, muchos besicos.

Rakshah: Hola wapísima, tranquila a mi también me gusta más la parte de los otros, incluso yo me río más, me encanta imaginar lo que van a hacer. Y si es del mismo autor ¡Y si! Van a hacer una película, yo en realidad me leí el libro después de ver un trailer, también te doy la razón es algo sangriento. ¿Has leído "El tercer gemelo"? O algo de Robin Cook o Michael  Crichton, son dos de mis autores preferidos. Lo siento si me pongo pesada... ¡me enrrollo como una persiana! Muchas gracias por tú review, me gustan mucho.

Marine: (Arwen se echa a llorar) Te he fallado (Se pone de rodillas) ¡Perdón pero no pude! Es que me iba al día siguiente... de todas formas gracias por tú review, a ver si te gusta más este capítulo, un besazo wapa.

Miyu: Si es un mago, creo que te respondo bastante bien ¿no? ¡Y tú también eres fan de Aragorn! ¡Yo si! Y de Legolas, Faramir y Pippin ¡Son mis idolos! Yo calculo que llegaran a Rivendel dentro de dos capítulos, intentare que la espera se te haga corta wapisima, un beso.

Choichi: ¡Jajaja! Tu dices que te ríes con mi historia, pero yo con tus reviews, mi madre también me dice si me pasa algo... a mis hermanas les caes muy bien (a mi también) y siento de veras haberte dejado tanto tiempo con el mono (no lo vuelvas a maltratar que no quiero que te encierren). Respuestas a tus preguntas: Tus muñecos están en manos de mi hermana, te los había echo pero se los quedo ella ;). Lo de Voldemort se verá más adelante, pero tiene mucho que ver. Lo de los Mortífagos, creo que ya te lo resolví. Serán un montón, algo así como "Los nueve de la compañía y... los que se acoplaron". El que le habla je je, me encantaría decírtelo, pero, el misterio es el misterio y eso se resuelve al final, con esto respondo a tú siguiente pregunta, y la siguiente respuesta es ¡no! Bien solo te puedo decir que la cara de Harry será un poema, y con la otra más de lo mismo. Y espero que lo otro sean dos ¡NO! ¡Uf! Creo que con esto respondí a todo ¡Un besazo preciosa!

Evelyn: Eve... mi preciosa Evelyn más vale que vea un review tuyo pronto, si no estas más al alcance de mi mano para torturarte. Yo también te quiero wapetona, y gracias por lo del review, me voy a poner colorada, pero no me hagas nada de lo que dices, que si no no sabrás como continúa.

¡Y con esto ya esta!

Pondré pronto el siguiente capítulo, por que ya esta escrito, así que dejar review, porque si no lo tomare como si algunos no lo hubierais leído... y aquí os dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo.

**_En el próximo capítulo de _****_"Viaje a la Tierra Media"_****_..._**

Conseguí más información. – Hermione sonrió y sacó un mapa – Me dijo que oyó que irían a "Imladris", conocido comúnmente como "Rivendel". 

-¿Eso es una ciudad? –Preguntó Ron, apoyando la cabeza en una de las rodillas de Hermione para ver el mapa.

-Sí, es una de las últimas moradas de los elfos –puntualizó –me ha dicho que muy poca gente lo ha visitado, pero que es un lugar precioso.

-¿Y dónde esta? Aquí no sale. –Snape por fin se había acercado a curiosear y miraba el mapa por encima del hombro de la chica. Esta se estremeció al notar la respiración de él en su cuello.

-No lo indican en los mapas –dijo lo más serena que pudo –pero dicen que esta por aquí.

   Hermione señaló una zona amplia entre las "montañas nubladas" y "el vado".

-Creo que lo mejor será que vallamos por el camino del este, y ya veremos donde nos conduce. –Concluyó Hermione.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Conoces a mucha gente?

   Aragorn meneó la cabeza.

-Puede

-Dime si conoces a una mujer como la que te voy a describir.

   Harry le describió a la mujer del sueño, también describió la hermosa voz, por si acaso servía para algo. Cuando terminó de contarlo, Aragorn le miró con sorpresa.

-¿De qué la conoces?

-Tuve un sueño mientras estaba en los Túmulos y salía ella.

(...)                                                                                                                                              

-Conozco a alguien que encaja en ese perfil. –Explicó Aragorn.

-¿En serio? -El rostro de Harry se iluminó(...)

-De todas formas es muy extraño –Aragorn adoptó un aire grave –la descripción encaja con la dama Galadriel del bosque de Lothorien, pero son pocos hombres los que la han visto, y desde luego, no creo que tú seas uno de ellos.

(...)

   El semblante sombrío de Aragorn no cambió ni un ápice. De repente pareció darse cuenta de algo, pero no dijo nada, solo lo miro con seriedad.

-No sabemos mucho de ti verdad...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Se quedó absorto observando el paisaje, de repente su cara cambió, se volvió pálida y quedo como petrificado, Harry siguió su mirada hasta encontrar lo que tanto aterrorizaba a Frodo.

-Mira –Le dijo a Aragorn. Que se tiró al suelo empujando a Frodo, Merry y Harry hicieron o mismo.

   Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz.

-¡Ay! –Se llevo una mano hasta ella. Y cerró muy fuerte los ojos esperando que pasara.

-¿Qué te pasa? 

   Haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de los demás, Harry se arrastró hasta el borde del montículo de piedras y atisbó el camino, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Harry vio varios puntos negros, pero algunos parecían tener forma y estar más erguidos que otros, y el dolor de la cicatriz...

«Mortífagos...»

**_Y mucho más así que hasta el próximo capítulo...._**

****

***Arwen*** 


	7. En busca de Harry y Ataque en la cima de...

   _Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Joane K Rowling y a  Jonh Ronald Renuel Tolkien. Los de Harry Potter y El Señor de los anillos respectivamente. Lo demás es ©Saray Aparicio (Arwen) Creo que del libro solo pondré una canción o algo así._

_   Y seguimos con el lío, espero que este todo aclarado... si tenéis alguna duda de todas maneras, me la preguntáis dejando un review (publicidad subliminal) continuemos... en este capitulo me pongo melosa, pero no me durara mucho._

****

**_~ ≈   ̃Viaje a la Tierra Media  ̃ ≈ ~_**

****

**~  ≈ ۵ Capítulo 7۵ ≈  ~**

*********En busca de Harry y Ataque en la Cima de los Vientos*********

***********************************En busca de Harry***********************************

-¡¡¡¡Qué!!!! –Exclamaron todos aterrados.

   Sirius salió escopetado hacia la puerta –Tenemos que ir a por él ahora mismo. 

-No se te olvida una cosa. –Objetó Hermione.

-Snape... –suspiró Sirius.

-De todas formas creo que nos deberíamos quedar a dormir y partir mañana. –Propuso Lupin con voz somnolienta.

-Yo secundo la moción. –Aprobó Ron.

-No puedo hacer eso –se opuso Sirius –podría estar en peligro.

-Si va con un montaraz, no creo que lo este. De echo, estará más seguro que nosotros si nos internamos en estas tierras extrañas en plena noche... –meditó Hermione.

-Claro, seguro que ese tal Trancos conoce el lugar. –Siguió Lupin para intentar tranquilizar a Sirius.

-Esta bien –admitió este –pero, partiremos mañana al alba.

   Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Subir vosotros –dijo Hermione cuando ya se iban.- Intentaré sacarle algo más de provecho a Mantecona, mientras contadle las novedades a Snape.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

   Snape se tumbo en una de las camas y observo el techo ensimismado, intentando no pensar en nada, pero sus pensamientos volvían siempre a ella, esa sonrisa que se contagiaba...

«¡Pero en que estas pensando! Es solo una alumna»

_«No, ahora no lo es, ahora es toda una mujer»_

   Una vocecita en su cabeza empezaba a luchar contra su razón 

«¡Oh! Cállate, en cuanto regresemos, que será pronto, ella volverá a ser una alumna y yo volveré a ser...»

«_Un profesorucho depelo grasiento_»

«¡Eh! Desde luego tú no eres mi autoestima»

«_Solo soy franco con tigo_»

«¡Dios mío! Ni que tuviera doble personalidad»

«_Reconócelo _»

«¿El qué?»

«_Qué te estas enamorando_»

   Esa palabra le sentó como un puñetazo, no, nunca se había enamorado, nunca había sentido eso por nadie... o sí, lo había sentido por...

«_Lily_»

   El corazón le dio un vuelco al recordarla, si, es verdad que sintió algo por ella... los ojos se le tornaron vidriosos.

«_Pero ese Potter te ganó la partida_»

«Potter...»

   No le había dicho a nadie la razón por la que tanto le odiaba. A él y a Lily, por que a partir de ese momento también la odio.

«_No dejes pasar de nuevo la oportunidad_»

   Y la voz se marchó tan rápido como había venido, Snape se seco los ojos con el torso de la mano y se reprochó a sí mismo haber sido tan débil. Siguió tumbado.

«Llevan como una hora allí ¿Qué estarán haciendo?»

  Entonces se imagino a Hermione hablando a Mantecona, los dos muy ceca, ella le sonreía y mientras al otro se le caía la baba.... cuando de repente tuvo una visión, no era a Mantecona a quien sonreía si no a él... una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Snape! –Sirius entró en el cuarto como un vendaval. –Traemos noticias.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó Snape aún atontado. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama.

   Acto seguido le contaron todo lo que había dicho Mantecona, lo de los jinetes, lo de la sombra que viene del este y lo de...

-¡Esta aquí!- Exclamó Snape sorprendido.

-No –respondió Sirius –tuvimos la mala suerte de llegar justo cuando él se iba.

   Snape puso una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que te ibas a preocupar por él –Se sinceró Lupin.

-Y no lo hago. –Corroboró este.

-Si...si claro... resultará que Snape tiene su corazoncito después de todo. –Declaró Ron con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué te fuiste? –Sirius dejó caer esta pregunta como por casualidad, pero tenía toda la malicia del mundo. Lupin le echo a Sirius una mirada severa, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-No sería por Hermione –Ron dijo la palabra mágica.- ¿Estas celoso?

   Snape le dirigió a Ron una mirada furibunda.

-Perdón, puedes repetirlo, es que no habló el idioma "Pitufo"

-¿Qué insinúas? –Gritó Ron con su vocecita chillona.

   Snape hizo un gesto con la mano. -¿Qué?

   Ron soltó un bufido de indignación se puso rojo de ira.

-¡Hola! Ya estoy a... ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Hermione al contemplar la escena.

-Nada... –dijo Snape apartándose de repente y sentándose en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

-¿Has podido averiguar algo más? –Preguntó Lupin.

   Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-Sí... me costo dios y ayuda despegármelo de encima, pero conseguí más información. – Hermione sonrió y sacó un mapa – Me dijo que oyó que irían a "Imladris", conocido comúnmente como "Rivendel". 

-¿Eso es una ciudad? –Preguntó Ron, apoyando la cabeza en una de las rodillas de Hermione para ver el mapa.

-Sí, es una de las últimas moradas de los elfos –puntualizó –me ha dicho que muy poca gente lo ha visitado, pero que es un lugar precioso.

-¿Y dónde esta? Aquí no sale. –Snape por fin se había acercado a curiosear y miraba el mapa por encima del hombro de la chica. Esta se estremeció al notar la respiración de él en su cuello.

-No lo indican en los mapas –dijo lo más serena que pudo –pero dicen que esta por aquí.

   Hermione señaló una zona amplia entre las "montañas nubladas" y "el vado".

-Creo que lo mejor será que vallamos por el camino del este, y ya veremos donde nos conduce. –Concluyó Hermione.

-¡Pero esto podría costarnos semanas a pie! –Ron parecía abrumado con solo pensarlo.

-Lo siento pero aquí no hay otra cosa

   Ron miró apesumbrado a Hermione. –Da lo mismo, seguiré a Harry cueste lo que me cueste.

-No nos iremos sin él.- Afirmó Sirius.

-En ese caso tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –Lupin se levantó –comida, bebida y abrigo. No hay ninguna ciudad o pueblo de camino a Rivendel.

-Tendremos que vivir en plena naturaleza –Terminó Ron.

-Estupendo –Farfulló Snape, como si fuera la idea más desagradable del mundo.

-Seguro que Mantecona nos puede proporcionar todo eso, solo hay que convencerle... –Sirius le echo una mirada de reojo a Hermione.

-Si de acuerdo, pero, primero durmamos. –Dijo sentándose en una de las camas.

-¡Un segundo! Aquí nos repartimos porque solo hay cuatro camas. –Se quejó Snape.

-Y un sofá –Tercio Hermione.

-¿Y quién se quedará en él, bonita? –Preguntó.

«¿Bonita?»

-Gracias por ofrecerte voluntario. –Dicho esto Hermione le puso una manta y un almohadón encima y lo empujó hasta el salón. –Buenas noches.

   Snape se quedó allí parado, sin saber que hacer, si hubiera sido Sirius le habría contestado, pero ella le había pillado desprevenido.

   Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella, él se tumbó en el sofá e intentó conciliar un poco el sueño.

   A los demás también les sorprendió el comportamiento de la chica.

-Yo me quedare en esta. –Anunció señalando una. –Me voy al lavabo.

   Y dicho esto, se metió en el baño farfullando algo de que "se comporta como un crío". Sirius emitió un silbido.

-Si que tiene carácter la niñita.

-Se le esta subiendo a la cabeza. –Lupin se sentó en la cama de al lado de la chica.

-Si... si... ya veo. –Murmuro Ron.

   Hermione salió del cuarto de baño con el vestido en la mano y un albornoz a modo de pijama.

-Hay más dentro, si esta va ha ser nuestra única ropa, os aconsejo que la cuidéis. –Comenzó Hermione

   Acto seguido se metió en la cama, todos la imitaron.

-Buenas noches. –Se desearon todos, y cayeron presos de un profundo sueño.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

   Hermione tuvo que retener un gritó, en su lugar un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta. Estaba sudorosa y respiraba agitadamente. Observo a su alrededor, todavía era de noche.

   Había sido un sueño tan real, todo era un caos, había gente muerta, Ron era atrapado y Harry se iba...

   Suspiró aliviada y se incorporó en la cama, no creía que pudiera conciliar el sueño otra vez, y se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber echado a Snape, al principio le pareció una venganza justa, pero después se dio cuenta de que era un acto infantil y estúpido. Se levantó, y pasó entre las camas lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Abrió la puerta del comedor, crujió un poco al cerrarla, pero todos dormían tranquilos.

«Solo le levantas y le dices que lo sientes y que duerma en el otro cuarto, ya está» Tomo aire y lo expulso lentamente.

-Snape –Susurró, se arrodilló a su lado. –Snape

   Le zarandeó un poco.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó este confuso -¿Ya hay que levantarse?

-No, todavía no

   Escuchar la voz de ella hizo que Snape se levantara como un resorte, la observo de arriba a abajo.

«¡Dios! Con eso esta condenadamente sexy ¿Qué querrá? »

  Snape se sentó en el sofá y ella tomó asiento a su lado.

-Yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. –La chica intento que su voz sonara serena, pero simplemente el roce del hombro de Snape, le ponía la carne de gallina.- A sido muy infantil por mi parte, si quieres puedes ir a dormir al otro cuarto.

«A sí que ahora venimos con esas, pues te vas a enterar»

   Snape volvió a mirarla a la cara y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida la cerró. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro, resaltando todos sus matices, y observo con horror que tenía los ojos rojos y un rastro de lágrimas, se sintió conmovido y enternecido, y el enfado se disipó al instante. Poso una mano en su frente y luego los labios, la chica se estremeció por el contacto.

-¡Dios mío! –Exclamó –Estas ardiendo, túmbate.

   La chica obedeció haciéndose un ovillo en el sofá, mientras sendos temblores sacudían su cuerpo. Snape trajo un paño mojado en agua fría, y se lo paso por la cara y el escote.

-Yo no quiero que suceda –Dijo ella de repente echándose a llorar y lanzándose a sus brazos.

  Él respondió al abrazó, y la apretó fuertemente contra sí, mientras la chica sollozaba en su hombro. Se sintió profundamente afortunado.

-¿Mejor? –Preguntó al cabo de un rato. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se separó de él. -¿Qué paso?

-Era un sueño... tan real... sé que era horrible, pero no puedo llegar a recordarlo. –Mintió la chica.

   Snape la miró con suspicacia.

-Ve a dormir al cuarto, yo dudo que lo consiga

   Snape negó con la cabeza. –Me quedaré aquí hasta que duermas.

   El rostro de la chica se ilumino.

«¿Es posible que sienta lo mismo por mí, que yo por ella?»

   No lo sabía, lo único que sabia es que ella apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, y se durmió, mientras él le mesaba los cabellos. Cuando estuvo dormida la tapó con la manta y fue a su cuarto, se tumbo en la cama, y durmió más tranquilo de lo que lo había hecho en años.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

   Apenas habían aparecido las primeras luces del alba, Hermione se había levantado, vestido y había bajado a convencer a Mantecona. El posadero estuvo encantado de acceder a sus deseos y pronto tuvieron una bolsa, bastante voluminosa, para cada uno cargada con todo lo que necesitaban.

   Subió las escaleras para despertar a los demás, todo estaba ya listo y se sentía bastante alegre. Entro en el cuarto pegando voces.

-¡A levantarse, es hora de partir!

   A los demás les pareció que estaba fastidiosamente animada. Abrió las ventanas para que entrara un poco de aire y luz, el cielo estaba despejado.

-Perfecto

   Sirius se puso la almohada sobre la cara, Hermione se la quito con un movimiento rápido y se la tiró al estómago.

-¡Ay!

-Vamos quejica, tenéis el desayuno sobre la mesa.

-¡Desayuno! –Exclamó Ron que parecía más despierto.

   Remus, Sirius y Ron salieron en tropel hacia el comedor. Snape se sentó en la cama y se desperezó.

-¡Buenos días! –Le deseó ella, le estaba empezando a caer bien.

-Buenos días.- Le respondió él somnoliento, pero dedicándole una sonrisa.

«Empezamos bien ¡Sal de aquí!»

   Hermione se fue y se sentó a desayunar, Snape se sentó a su lado.

-¡Que bonito! Parecemos una familia. –Comentó Ron divertido.

   Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Por favor, no. –Rogó Snape.

-En algo estamos de acuerdo. –Dijo Sirius estrechándole la mano.

   Hermione, Lupin y Ron se miraron y negaron con la cabeza «Sí es que...»

-Esta todo preparado para partir. –Comenzó Hermione –Tendremos que llevar una bolsa cada uno, con mantas, comida y todo lo que necesitamos.

   Todos sonrieron satisfechos.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha. –Propuso Lupin levantándose de la mesa.

   Con el desayuno aún en la garganta salieron del pueblo, no sin llamar la atención, cargados con sus bolsas, hacia el camino del este.

-¿Qué les pasará? –Preguntó Hermione confusa.

-A lo mejor salen a verte a ti –Se aventuró Ron con media sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso –Hermione soltó una risa irónica. –Pero ojalá que no, por que la mayoría eran miradas hostiles.

   Lo que no sabían es que, el día anterior otro extraño grupo había salido del pueblo por el camino de este, y los habitantes empezaban a preguntarse que habría allí.

*****************************Ataque en la Cima de los Vientos*****************************

   Harry se levantó sin ánimos, llevaban ya siete días caminando y durmiendo en parajes inhóspitos.

   ¡Siete días! ¡Aún quedaban dos semanas!

«¿Cuánto más podré aguantar?»

   Los fardos le pesaban más cada día que pasaba, pero la fortaleza de los hobbits y Trancos le reconfortaban. Trancos era ya para él como Sirius y se llevaban estupendamente, aunque la mayor parte del viaje  Harry la pasaba en silencio contemplando el paisaje.

   Ese día empezó como cualquier otro, un desayuno frugal y a empezar la caminata. Siguieron un sendero bien marcado, pero ocultó para protegerse de las miradas de los extraños.

-¿Hay Túmulos en la cima de los vientos? –Preguntó Merry, con una mueca de pánico.

   Harry recordó cuando quedaron atrapados, el sueño, la mujer, lo de ayudar al portador, la decisión que debía tomar. Una voz que cantaba lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**_Gil-galad rey de los elfos;_**

**_los trovadores lamentaban la suerte_**

**_del último reino libre y hermoso_**

**_entre las montañas y el océano._**

****

**_La espada del rey era larga, y afilada la lanza,_**

**_Y el casco brillante se veía a lo lejos;_**

**_Y en el escudo de plata se reflejaban_**

**_los astros innumerables de los campos del cielo._**

****

**_Pero hace mucho tiempo se alejó a caballo,_**

**_Y nadie sabe ahora;_**

**_La estrella de Gil-galad cayó en las tinieblas_**

**_De Mordor, el país de las sombras_**

   Harry aplaudió como si acabaran de representar una obra de teatro. – ¡Bravo Sam!

   Todos los demás le miraban estupefactos, Sam se puso rojo.

-¡No te detengas! –Merry parecía intrigado.

-Es todo lo que sé...

-¿Y qué es una leyenda, o creéis que paso de verdad? –Harry no pudo evitar interrumpir.

-Claro que lo creemos –aseguró Aragorn como si fuera obvio -¿Por qué?

-Bueno siempre han existido los cuentos de viejas, esos que se cuentan a los niños para que se crean que viven en un mundo mejor... -Harry paró, pues todos le miraban como si estuviera soltando una sarta de blasfemias.

-Nuestras leyendas son ciertas. –Aragorn le miraba de forma extraña. 

   Harry decidió iniciar un debate. -Y quién te dice que lo son ¿acaso las has visto? ¿Quién ha visto a Dios? Y sin embargo creemos en él, y en el cielo... y el infierno, pero eso es porque necesitamos algo a lo que aferrarnos, algo en que creer, algo que nos de seguridad y nos diga que hay algo más después de este mundo.

   La cara de todos era un poema, algo así como «¿Pero que dice este niño?» (Me estoy poniendo muy profunda, pero es lo que pienso en realidad)

-¿Quién es Dios? –Fue lo primero que preguntó Frodo.

   Harry se echó a reír. Y prefirió dejar el tema de las creencias religiosas, pues creía que iba a resultar demasiado escabroso. Todos quedaron en silencio una vez más.

-Aragorn –Llamó Harry.

-¿Sí?

   Harry se situó a su lado.

-Tú sabes mucho sobre la historia de este mundo ¿no?

-Me gustaría creer que sí, pero no soy el mayor experto –dijo con modestia.

-¿Conoces a mucha gente?

   Aragorn meneó la cabeza.

-Puede –Fue su escueta respuesta.

«¿Puede? ¡Que respuesta es esa! ¡Bueno ahí va!»

-Dime si conoces a una mujer como la que te voy a describir.

   Harry le describió a la mujer del sueño, también describió la hermosa voz, por si acaso servía para algo. Cuando terminó de contarlo, Aragorn le miró con sorpresa.

-¿De qué la conoces?

-Tuve un sueño mientras estaba en los Túmulos y salía ella.

   Aragorn meditó esta frase.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó.

-No lo recuerdo –mintió Harry –solo la recuerdo a ella.

  Harry no quería contarle a nadie lo que la mujer le dijo, pero lo recordaba muy bien:

"-_Quien sea no importa. Solo he venido aquí por tú misión. Debes ayudar al portador del anillo_

-Frodo. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

_-Tú oportunidad llegarás y deberás decidir entre ayudar al portador o tomar otro camino, todo depende de lo que quieras hacer..._

-¿Qué otro camino?

_-Él caminó que siempre has tenido  y elegido. Pero a lo mejor en el otro camino te necesitan más, todo depende de tú elección. Bueno y la de la chica..._

-¿Hermione?"

   Harry despertó del lapsus, alguien le zarandeaba.

-Tierra llamando a Harry ¿nos escuchas? –Preguntó una voz de ultratumba

   Como no, era Pippin.

-Sí –Respondió Harry en el mismo tono.

   Pippin se rió y corrió delante con Merry. Alguien carraspeó a su lado, era Aragorn.

-Como decía antes de que te atontaras. –Dijo en un fingido tono molesto.

-Lo siento de veras ¿Qué decías? –Se disculpó Harry.

-Que conozco a alguien que encaja en ese perfil. –Explicó Aragorn.

-¿En serio? -El rostro de Harry se iluminó.- ¿No tendrás una foto o algo?

-¿Foto?

-Es un proceso que consiste en que las imágenes queden... –Harry prefirió no seguir con la explicación, demasiado técnica –Déjalo...

«¿?» Pensó Aragorn (Si se puede pensar eso)

-De todas formas es muy extraño –Aragorn adoptó un aire grave –la descripción encaja con la dama Galadriel del bosque de Lothlórien, pero son pocos hombres los que la han visto, y desde luego, no creo que tú seas uno de ellos.

«¡Anda! ¿Y por qué no?»

.

   Harry prefirió pasar por alto este comentario y no decir nada.

-No, nunca la he visto, ni siquiera la oí nombrar.  

   El semblante sombrío de Aragorn no cambió ni un ápice. De repente pareció darse cuenta de algo, pero no dijo nada, solo lo miro con seriedad.

-No sabemos mucho de ti verdad...

   Harry se puso tan blanco como el papel.

-¡Harry! ¡Ven aquí, es urgente! –Merry, que llevaba un tiempo observándolos por el rabillo del ojo, llamaba a Harry a voces.

   Harry le lanzó una sonrisa a Aragorn, seguida de un levantamiento de hombros, él le hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. Harry se escabulló hasta donde se encontraba Merry, que se había colocado apartado del resto del grupo.

-Gracias. –Le susurró con énfasis.

-De nada, pero habrá que mantenerte apartado de él...

   Ambos le echaron una mirada por el rabilo del ojo.

-Sí. –Asintió Harry.- Pero es muy suspicaz, algún día lo descubrirá. ¡Vaya!

   Harry prorrumpió en una exclamación, ya estaban a los pies de la Cima de los Vientos. Dieron una vuelta alrededor, y al fin encontraron un hueco que podía servirles para ocultarse. Pippin y Sam se quedaron allí. Harry subió junto con Merry, Frodo y Aragorn.

   La subida les llevó un rato. Cuando llegaron arriba dio una vuelta por el lugar, observando el árido paisaje, Harry tenía la certeza de que allí a cien kilómetros a la redonda, no había ninguna actividad humana o de otra clase, eso lo desanimó, sus amigos tampoco estaban. En verdad estaban solos. Se volvió para observar a Aragorn, que miraba con fascinación una de las piedras desde todos los ángulos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Harry.

-Esta piedra parece haber sido manipulada ¿Qué opináis de estas marcas?

-Parece ser un trazo, un punto y un trazo.

-Quizá sea una señal de Gandalf. – Concluyó Aragorn.

   Harry le hizo una señal a Merry.

-¿Ese Gandalf es el mago? –Le pregunto en un susurro.

-Si .-Respondió Merry en otro susurro.

-Me muero de ganas de conocerle y hablar con él. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa radiante. 

-¿A él se lo dirás? –Le preguntó esta vez Merry.

-Si es tan listo como decís... quizá lo averigüe él mismo. 

   Frodo se situó al lado de Harry, parecía abatido.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Dos semanas... quedan dos semanas.... –suspiró Frodo –eso es mucho tiempo.

   Y se quedó absorto observando el paisaje, de repente su cara cambió, se volvió pálida y quedo como petrificado, Harry siguió su mirada hasta encontrar lo que tanto aterrorizaba a Frodo.

-Mira –Le dijo a Aragorn. Que se tiró al suelo empujando a Frodo, Merry y Harry hicieron o mismo.

   Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz.

-¡Ay! –Se llevo una mano hasta ella. Y cerró muy fuerte los ojos esperando que pasara.

-¿Qué te pasa? 

   Haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de los demás, Harry se arrastró hasta el borde del montículo de piedras y atisbó el camino, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Harry vio varios puntos negros, pero algunos parecían tener forma y estar más erguidos que otros, y el dolor de la cicatriz...

«Mortífagos...»

  Harry suspiró y volvió a agacharse, tendría que luchar él solo contra ellos, pues los demás no tenían magia, de repente el gran Harry Potter se sintió pequeño y vulnerable.

-Harry. –Merry le dio codazo para que lo siguiera, y descendieron arrastrándose de la colina., para no ser vistos.

  Sam y Pippin habían registrado la zona y habían encontrado rastros de lo que pareció ser un campamento, Aragorn lo fue a inspeccionar, pero regreso abatido, pues Sam y Pippin habían destrozado las huellas, también se sentía culpable de no haber tomado las precauciones suficientes en la cima.

-No tienes toda la culpa –le animó Harry –nosotros también deberíamos haber pensado en ello.

   Trancos solo se alzó de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Me dejas ver una cosa. –Dijo de repente, se acercó a él y le apartó el pelo de la cara, dejando al descubierto su cicatriz, esto normalmente fastidiaba a Harry, pero ahí le daba igual, seguro que no se pondría a gritar ¡Harry Potter! ¡Ese Harry Potter!

-¡Vaya!-Exclamaron los hobbits y se acercaron, presos de la curiosidad. -¿Qué es?

-Una cicatriz... no es nada. –Se apresuró a decir Harry restándole importancia.

  Aragorn lo observaba atentamente. –Arriba te llevaste la mano a la cicatriz, como si te doliera.

-Es que me duele cuando el tiempo va a cambiar.

«¡Toma! A que esa no te la esperabas.»

-Pero no parece una cicatriz normal –Al parecer a Aragorn no le daba muy buena espina -¿Cómo te la hiciste?

-En un accidente de coche. –Respondió con cierto desdén. –De todas formas ¿Qué insinúas?

   Aragorn puso sus manos frente así en ademán defensivo y sonrió.

-¡Vale!¡Vale! Solo era una pregunta.

   Aragorn se alejó, todavía no muy convencido, a Harry le pareció que no estaba muy seguro de él, entre lo de la tal Galadriel y eso, suspiró.

-Harry –Frodo se situó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Frodo?

   Frodo se puso delante de él y como si le costara un esfuerzo sobre humano dijo:

-¿Qué es un coche? ¡Y esta vez me lo explicas!

  Harry soltó una carcajada y se resignó.

   Decidieron quedarse allí a pasar la noche, encendieron un fuego y prepararon una "comida", pero Harry ya no se daba cuenta ni de lo que decían los demás, tenía que estar preparado para luchar en cualquier momento, era el único brujo, el único que podría pelear contra los Mortífagos. Esta idea pesaba cada vez más sobre la mente de Harry. Se separó del grupo y fue donde tenían los bultos, de uno de ellos sacó su varita y la agarró con fuerza.

«Por favor, no me fallaste contra Voldemort... no me falles ahora. »

-¡Harry! –Le llamó Pippin alegremente. –Ven, Aragorn nos va ha contar una historia.

-¡Sobre Elfos! –Puntualizó Sam.

   Harry aguanto la risa, Sam sentía fascinación ante los elfos, pero además le hacía gracia que a él era al único al que Sam no llamaba señor, supuso que su edad no le daba mucha autoridad respecto al resto, pero...  aún así tenía grandes responsabilidades.

-Ya voy –Dijo enseguida. Hizo de tripas corazón y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo. -¿Qué historia es esa?

-La historia de Tinúviel.

   Y empezó a entonar un hermoso canto.

   Harry cerro los ojos y se sumergió dentro de la historia.

»La historia de  Tinúviel, cuenta como Lúthien la Bella, la más hermosa de todas las elfas, se enamoró de un hombre mortal, Beren. Y como ella renunció a su inmortalidad. Beren murió en brazos de Lúthien, pero Lúthien eligió la mortalidad para poder seguirlo, y así fue la primera elfa que murió debido a esto, y esta historia será largo tiempo recordada por ello.

   Y ¿por qué pone Tolkien que mientras Trancos cuenta la historia tenía la cara extraña y le brillaban los ojos? Por que él vivía la misma historia con Arwen, que se decía que era la reencarnación de Lúthien, la belleza morena (¡Ay!¡Cómo la odio! Perdón a los que os caiga bien) y se había enamorado de un hombre mortal, es decir, de Aragorn, e iba a renunciar a su inmortalidad por ello. No dudo que halláis llegado a esas conclusiones vosotros solitos, pero me apetecía meter el royo e insultar a Arwen«

   Cuando Aragorn terminó, Harry se sentía flotando en un sueño. Abrió los ojos y le observo mientras contaba la historia.

«¿Por qué nos contara ahora esto?» (Bueno, vamos a hacer que Harry es algo suspicaz)

   Harry sintió que Aragorn compartía algo con esta historia, no sabía que era, pero compartía algo.

-¿No tienes nada que contarnos, Aragorn? –preguntó con malicioso tono acusador. -¿Alguna otra cosa que tenga que ver con esta historia, Aragorn? 

   Harry observo como Aragorn se erguía de repente y se ruborizaba un poco. Parecía que lo había pillado desprevenido.

-¿Y tú? No nos puedes contar otra historia.

«Así que eludiendo el tema, esta te la debía. Harry 1 Trancos 0»

   Pero con eso Aragorn también se había anotado un punto... y ahora que les decía, todos lo observaban fijamente, Harry instaló una sonrisa falsa en su cara y le dedicó una mirada a Aragorn.

«De esto me vengaré te lo aseguro, voy a averiguar lo que escondes, esto ya es personal»

   Aragorn también le sonrió y le dijo con los ojos algo así como: «¡Ja!¡Ja!»

-Mirad. La luna sube. Esta haciéndose tarde. –Dijo Merry guiñándole un ojo.

   Harry articuló un "gracias" con la boca que Aragorn percibió.

-Bueno si no hay más que... –Harry se detuvo y alzó los ojos hacía la cima de la colina, observo una sombra recortada contra la luna, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

«Ha llegado el momento»

  Harry sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

«¡No, ahora, no! Tienes que aguantar, hazlo por ellos »

   Les echo una mirada a los otros, respiró hondo y fue hacía Merry.

-Merry, tienes que ayudarme. -¿Su voz sonaba desesperada? Si, estaba desesperado. –Van a aparecer más como el que viste ayer.

   Merry palideció y se encogió un poco al recordar los dolores.

-¿Cuántos?

-¡No lo sé! –Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. –Pero tienen que venir hacía mi, ellos en teoría no saben nada del anillo, ni que es, ni nada.

   Un brillo de esperanza cruzó la cara de Merry- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-Empuja a los demás y aléjalos de ellos, me buscan a mi.

-¿Por qué te buscan a ti?

-En mi mundo también hay un señor oscuro, ellos, los Mortífagos son sus servidores. –Explicó intentando que su voz sonara serena.

-Como aquí los jinetes. –Razonó Merry.

-Si –Exclamo Harry con énfasis –Lo que pasa es que quieren vengarse por que le hice algo a su señor en el pasado.

   Merry le miró interrogante.

-No te lo puedo contar todo ahora. –Se apresuró a decir. –Lo que sí te puedo decir es que os pueden matar con una sola palabra, te lo aseguro, no tendrán piedad, por eso, dejármelos a mí. Yo me ocuparé de ellos.

-¿Podrás tu solo? –Le preguntó con seriedad.

  Harry abrazó a Merry, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Acercaos todos al fuego, con las caras hacia fuera! ¡Tened listos los palos más largos! –Aragorn les gritaba instrucciones.

«¿Así que les afecta el fuego? Hermione te echo de menos más que nunca»  

    Obedeció a Trancos, en una mano sostenía un gran palo y en el otro agarraba fuertemente la varita.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pippin estaba aterrorizado.

   De repente Harry percibió movimiento entre las matas, y observo que una... no, dos... ¡cinco! Cinco sombras se acercaban. De repente, el pánico se apoderó de ellos de una manera repentina, Pippin y Merry se tiraron al suelo, y Sam y Frodo estaban acurrucados al fondo de la cañada, mientras sendos temblores sacudían su cuerpo.

   Aragorn parecía mantener la cabeza, descargo contra las sombras. Pero... una risa fría sonó de entre los árboles.

-¡Cruccio! –Aragorn cayó al suelo, sin gritar, pero retorciéndose de dolor. Aparecieron dos hombres vestidos de negro de entre los árboles. Uno de ellos apuntaba con una varita a Aragorn.

   El otro lo miró fijamente y le hizo una señal al primero, el cual dejó de apuntar con la varita a su victima para apuntar a Harry.

-¡Ahora! –Gritó Harry desesperado.

   Merry pareció despertar de un mal sueño, arrastró a Pippin y Aragorn fuera de su vista.

«¡Bien! Ahora ¿Qué hago? »

  Pero el Mortífago ya había decidido por él.

-Abada...

-Lo quiere vivo. –Le frenó el otro.

   El primero puso una mueca de despreció y se resignó.

-¡Cruccio!

   Harry ya estaba preparado. Era un hechizo que había visto en los libros de sexto de los gemelos Weasley, mientras se preparaba para el torneo de los tres magos, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-¡Urgeo scutum!

   Un haz de luz blanca salió de la varita y formó una pared delante suyo, el maleficio del Mortífago choco con la pared y rebotó dándole a él mismo, este cayó al suelo presa del dolor.

«Ahora me toca a mí»

- ¡Desmaius!

   El hombre que lo había atacado cayo al suelo desmayado. El otro ni se inmutó, permaneció impasible, la luz le iluminó el rostro por un momento, y a Harry le pareció distinguir una sonrisa malévola, fría, calculadora. Esa sonrisa no le gustó ¿Por qué sonreía? Acababa de derrotar a su amigo.

   De repente oyó un grito agudo y penetrante, seguido de otro, era la voz de...

-¡Frodo! –Gritó. Vio a uno de los jinetes descargar su espada contra la nada, después la retiró y apareció Frodo, agarrando desesperadamente su hombro izquierdo. - ¡Frodo!

   El Mortífago impasible rió de repente.

-¿No vas a ayudar a tú amiguito? Harry Potter –Dijo con un tono de voz burlón.

   Harry soltó un gruñido y le dio la espalda, corrió hacia Frodo. Aragorn se había levantado y blandía dos palos llenos de fuego que hacían retroceder a los jinetes, jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo de sostenerlos, debía estar sufriendo. Al girarse para ver si los Mortífagos le seguían no encontró nada.

   ¡Se habían ido!

Maldiciendo, llego hasta donde estaba Aragorn, cuatro sombras se erguían amenazadoramente, Trancos lanzó un palo ardiendo a uno de ellos, este emitió un grito y se fue.

«Fuera uno, quedan tres»

   Harry se situó frente a Aragorn.

-¡Lacarnum inflamarae!

  Un chorro de fuego salió de su varita, los fue apuntando uno a uno, hasta que todos comenzaron a arder. Uno a uno emprendieron la huída a la espesura, hasta que todos se perdieron de vista.

   Harry busco a Frodo desesperadamente, sin dar crédito a su propia estupidez, había caído en una trampa. Él con sus aires de grandeza, creyó que los Mortífagos iban a por él, pero solo lo distraían, ellos sabían de la existencia del anillo, lo que querían era el anillo, no a él, si Voldemort conseguían el Anillo... había fallado, había abandonado a Frodo, un montón de voces empezaron a mezclarse en su cabeza, sintió que le iba a estallar.

"-_Quien sea no importa. Solo he venido aquí por tú misión. Debes ayudar al portador del anillo"_

_"-Mátalo, mátalo, no estas aquí por una casualidad, Harry Potter. ¡Mátalo y dame el Anillo Único!"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Jaaaaaaaa, un final enigmático, eso lo ha dicho mi hermana no yo. Bueno y aquí termina  el capítulo 7 ¡Uf! ¡Siete capítulos! ¡Y aún no se han encontrado! Dios eso es demasiado incluso para mi. Pero os aseguro que dentro de dos capítulos, se encontrarán, o puede que antes... Que conste que he hecho este capítulo más largo, el otro fue más corto, pero, por que tenía que cortarlo en esa parte para dejarlo con la intríngulis. _

_Y a todos, disculpar otra vez por la demora, y también porque en este me retrasé, pero es que el ordenador se me volvió a estropear  y el archivo se me perdió, yo creí que se me había borrado, casi me muero del susto, pero afortunadamente no fue así._

_   Contesto a los review:_

  Aislinn: ¡JAJAJA! Muchas gracias wapísima, tú si que me matas con tus review. Y lo de Snape, tranquila es normal, a mi también me pasa, :D~ (Se me cae la baba, perdón). Muchísimas gracias de nuevo un besazo. Muaaaaaaaaaac.

   Miyu: (Llorando a moco tendido) Gracias por decir que mi fic merecía review (se suena) ¡Ay! Que emoción. Pero a mi me basta con eso que me dejen de review, por que me anima muchísimo, créeme. Y lo de la acción, aún así, he procurado meter más en este capítulo. Un besazo y gracias wapetona.

   Eowyn hija de Eomund: Créeme nada me pondría más triste que perder un review tuyo, a mí si que me vas a tener que seguir soportando unos capítulos más. Y tranquila procurare seguir escribiendo igual wapa, un besazo.

   Marine: Gracias por perdonarme (snif) pero (snif) vuélveme a perdonar otra vez (Arwen se pone de rodillas ¡esta vez soy yo! ¡jeje!) es que el ordenador se me fastidio, por que es una mierda del año de la tana y... ¡perdoname! Espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por tus reviews wapetona. Por cierto se me olvido decirte una cosa... ¡Te quiero! Y te preguntaras ¿pero qué dice esta loca? Es que mire en tu ficha y miraba alguna historia interesante, puse las favoritas y ¡aaaaaaahhhhh! Ya te imaginaras... muchas, muchísimas gracias.

   Anna Voig: Baaaaaaa no pasa nada ¡pero que no se vuelva a repetir! Tranqui era una broma... lo de Voldemort ¡jejeje! (risa maquiavélica) me lo guardo para el final, hasta entonces puedes seguir leyendo y... dejando reviews, que yo no te lo impido. Muchas gracias y un besote pa ti.

   Lalwende: Acaparadoraaaaaa, déjame alguno a mi, que tal yo con Remus y Aragorn, y tú... con Sirius y Legolas, me parece que así las cosas se igualan ¡jejeje! Muchas gracias por el review preciosa ¡Que eres un encanto! Un beso enorme.

   Bueno, hola a todos, ahora esperabais algún adelanto ¿eh? Que os conozco. Pues sabéis que, que os lo iba a poner, pero mi ordenador por lo visto no quiere, se me borro la mitad del capitulo que ya tenía echo ¡jejeje! ¡Que gracia! ¡jejeje! (Risa de esquizofrénica) Solo digo que tardare algo más por que, mañana empieza el instituto ¡Yujuuuuuuu!  (Arwen se acerca al monitor) No cuela ¿no? Solo os doy al pésame a todos los que hayáis empezado como yo.

  Y disculparme de nuevo por lo del adelanto.

   Besicos

   Arwen


	8. La verdad sale a la luz

   _Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Joane K Rowling y a  Jonh Ronald Renuel Tolkien. Los de Harry Potter y El Señor de los anillos respectivamente. Lo demás es ©Saray Aparicio (Arwen)_

   _Aviso que ahora pondré los títulos por secciones, es que me hice un guión con todos los capítulos hasta el final de la historia y me salían muchos que me gustaban ¡Así mola más! En vez de un título que lo resuma todo por que nunca lo encuentro. Pero aún así pondré el titulo general, para lo de pasar los capítulos, que será el de la parte más importante. Bueno después de esta parida os dejo que leáis._

**_~ ≈   ̃Viaje a la Tierra Media  ̃ ≈ ~_**

****

**~  ≈ ۵ Capítulo 8۵ ≈  ~**

****La verdad sale a la luz****

*********************************La verdad sale a la luz**********************************

-¡Harry!

   Harry oía los gritos como si vinieran de un ligar muy lejano, se sentía como en un sueño, más bien se sentía en una pesadilla. De las voces que escuchaba en su cabeza una comenzaba a ganar terreno, ¡estaba a punto de estallar! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era ese lugar oscuro?

-¡Harry! –De pronto distinguió la voz ¡Era la de Merry!

   Él también quiso gritar su nombre, pero la voz no le salía de la garganta, no podía gritar, no podía moverse. Le embargo el pánico ¡Qué estaba ocurriendo!

_"-Mátalo, mátalo, no estas aquí por una casualidad, Harry Potter. ¡Mátalo y dame el Anillo Único!"_

¡Plaf! (Sorprendente efecto de sonido) 

   La siguiente noticia que recibió Harry fue en forma de golpe violento en la cara, sintió el sabor de la sangre. Cayó al suelo, como un ser inerte y después alguien le agarró con dos manos poderosas y lo alzó en vilo.

-¡Harry!

   Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró frente a Aragorn, le miró a los ojos, nunca le había visto con esa mirada, mezcla entre pánico y miedo, algo grave debía de ocurrir.

-Dime algo. –Pidió con voz que pretendía ser calmada.

-Aragorn. –Susurró sin fuerzas.

-¿Podrás sostenerte? –Preguntó con voz paternal.

   Harry asintió, Aragorn lo depositó de pie en el suelo y lo soltó, Harry hizo grandes esfuerzos para mantener el equilibrio.

-Me tengo que ir, para asegurarme de que se han ido, cuida de los hobbits. –Y cuando se iba a ir añadió. –Ya me explicarás lo que ha pasado.

   Y desapareció entre las sombras. En cuanto lo hizo Harry se sentó en el suelo, el hechizo lo había agotado, se sentía desfallecer de nuevo.

   Escuchó sollozos y un llanto retenido, se giró para ver de donde provenían. Vio a tres hobbits inclinados sobre el cuerpo de un cuarto.

-¡Frodo! –Recordó de repente.

   Corrió hacia donde estaban, Pippin y Sam cesaron su llanto y lo miraron fijamente, como para entender la expresión de su rostro. 

   Harry observó atentamente a Frodo, estaba pálido, le tocó y le sintió frío, muy frío, después vio la sangre en sus ropas y le levantó la camisa. Entonces fue cuando vio la fatal herida.

-¡Mierda! –Gritó con odio y sintió como la vista se le nublaba debido a las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.-¡ He fallado!

   Observó de nuevo a los hobbits, sin duda su dolor era mucho mayor que el de él, se prometió no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y no decepcionarlos.

-¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Fue un jinete negro. –Le contestó Merry.

-Fue culpa mía. –Dijo Harry con furia.

-No –Sollozó Merry. –De no ser por ti esos brujos nos habrían matado.

-¡No lo entiendes! –Harry se levantó tan deprisa que se sintió mareado. –Creí que vendrían a por mí, pero iban a por Frodo ¡Ellos sabían lo del anillo! Y... y... yo no supe verlo.

    Harry perdió el equilibrio y se sentó en la hierva, metió la cabeza entre las rodillas y dejó que las lágrimas salieran, lágrimas de rabia, frustración y dolor. Dolor por Frodo, dolor por no haberse dado cuenta antes, dolor por no tener allí a sus amigos.

   De repente sintió como una manita le apretaba el hombro, Harry se giró para encararse con Sam.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó escuetamente, aun podía verse el dolor en su mirada, pero las lágrimas habían desaparecido. -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-No lo sé. –Admitió Harry. –Al principió porque no sabía si había magos en este mundo, después por miedo al rechazo –suspiró –¡no lo sé!

-Por que en tú mundo –comenzó Merry con aires de grandeza – los magos son muchos, tantos que igualan a los muggles...

-¿Muggles? –Preguntó Pippin de repente.

-Gente no mágica. –Siguió explicando haciendo un gesto con la mano, exactamente igual que lo hubiera hecho Harry. –El caso es que, imagínate que todo el mundo quisiera una solución mágica a sus problemas, por eso... os escondéis de ellos, para ellos, la magia, no existe. 

-¡ah! –Soltaron Pippin y Sam al mismo tiempo.

-Pero espera, tengo una pequeñísima, nimia, diminuta duda. –Dijo Pippin acercándose con gesto meditativo. -¡Tú lo sabías y no nos lo contaste! –Exclamó señalando a Merry con un dedo acusador.

   Merry le lanzó una mirada de socorro a Harry.

-Recordáis la noche que nos fuimos a dar un paseo por Bree mientras estabais en la posada. –Sam y Pippin asintieron con la cabeza.- Recordáis que volvimos heridos. –Volvieron a asentir. –Pues fue por que nos atacaron, y yo tuve que defendernos. Por eso se lo dije, no por otra cosa, os tengo a todos el mismo aprecio.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca. –Le reprochó Merry enfurruñado.

   Harry suspiro, si no se lo tomaban mal por un lado era por otro. –Bueno, tómalo de esta forma. –Dijo Harry acercándose a él. –Podría simplemente haberte borrado la memoria sin más, y no haberte dicho nada.

-Si claro y yo me lo creo. –Susurró Merry con sarcasmo.

-Lo probamos ahora. –Harry sacó su varita y apuntó amenazadoramente a Merry que se puso pálido como el papel.

-Mmm... –Comenzó como si lo pensara. –Casi mejor que no ¿Verdad?

   Harry para sorpresa de todos comenzó a reír, Pippin se le unió casi inmediatamente y Merry y Sam también terminaron haciéndolo. En ese instante parecieron olvidar un poco todo su dolor hasta que Merry les hizo volver a la realidad.

-El hombre encapuchado, el que nos ataco en Bree te dijo: "Volvemos a encontrarnos Harry Potter. Y esta vez no lograras escapar de las garras del Señor Tenebroso"  -Citó Merry a la perfección. -¿A qué se refería? Y a que te referías tu con eso de: "Lo que pasa es que quieren vengarse por que le hice algo a su señor en el pasado"

   Una sonrisa amarga se instaló en los labios de Harry –Él me hizo algo a mi antes.

   Algo sombrío en el tono de Harry hizo que los hobbits sintieran escalofríos.

-¿Qué... qué te... ? –Merry iba a preguntar algo pero unos gemidos ahogados lo distrajeron.

   Todos se giraron al instante. ¡Casi habían olvidado a Frodo! (Si es que...) Corrieron hacia él y formaron un corrillo a su alrededor, Sam se abrió paso a empellones.

-Señor... señor Frodo. –Musitó una vez estuvo a su lado.

   Frodo abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¡Oh, Sam! –Susurró Frodo sin fuerzas (No sé dónde saldrá esta frase)

   Todos mostraron la primera sonrisa autentica en sus caras desde hace bastante tiempo, estaban felices, no, era más que eso, estaban en éxtasis. Harry podría haberse puesto a dar botes allí mismo.

-Nos tenía muy preocupados señor Frodo. –Le reprochó Sam (Tampoco sé de donde habrá salido esa)

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta el rey pálido? –Preguntó confuso mirando a todos los lados.

   Sam paso a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo del anillo, lo de los jinetes negros, lo de cómo había visto que le clavaban el cuchillo a la nada, pero...

-Harry –Susurró Frodo. -¿Qué ha pasado?

   Harry suspiró.

-Creo que es mejor que esperemos a que llegue Trancos, para contarlo todo de carrerilla. Esto comienza mucho antes de lo que imagináis. –Dijo con la esperanza de eludir el tema, aunque fueran, unos segundos más.

-Entonces eres un mago. –Sentenció Frodo medio incorporándose.

   Sam lo volvió a tumbar rápidamente.

-Sí. –Admitió Harry. –Pero creo que tu ya lo sabias. –Añadió en tono suspicaz.

   Una media sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Frodo.

-Lo sospechaba, es cierto, pero enseguida note que eras...  especial.

   Harry rió sobresaltando a todos.

-Luego ese palo que te dio Tom Bombadil. –Continuó Frodo. –Y note que en algunas ocasiones tenías la misma mirada sabia de Gandalf, es decir, de alguien que ha pasado por muchos peligros. ¿Es así?

   Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza. –Puede que sí.

   Oyeron unos ruidos furtivos en la maleza, Sam desenvainó su espada y Harry apuntó con la varita a la fuente de los ruidos.

-Tranquilos no soy un jinete negro. –Dijo Aragorn en tono afable. –Ni ninguno de esos hombres. –Añadió mirando a Harry.

   Él palideció. Pensaba que ya tendría que decirle todo a Aragorn, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a Frodo y le preguntó como se había hecho la herida. Él le contó todo con sumo lujo de detalles. Pero Aragorn no parecía en nada contento, un deje de pánico podía apreciarse en su mirada.

   Se llevó a Sam aparte y le dijo algo que él no pudo llegar a oír. Después de la charla Sam parecía, si cabe, aún más abatido que antes. Busco por todos los lados pero no encontró a Aragorn, después de unas horas, aún no apareció así que supuso que se había do a investigar de nuevo.

   Mientras Pippin y Merry dormían, Sam se había sentado al lado de "su señor" y no le apartaba la vista de encima, como vigilándole. Harry se sintió conmovido y algo apenado, viendo como Frodo se removía en sueños, mientras Sam intentaba consolarle susurrando palabras de ánimo. Decidió que él también se quedaría despierto, el tiempo que hiciera falta, era lo menos que podía hacer. Se sentó junto a Sam y le dirigió una sonrisa, este le respondió. Después levanto la vista y miró el cielo nocturno.

*******************************¿En busca de Rivendel?**********************************

   Ron se tiró al un lado del camino donde crecía la hierba alta, le sentó como si de un mullido colchón se tratase, se removió en él hasta que consiguió hacerse un huequito en el que se adaptaba a la perfección. Después cerro los preso ojos sueño y del cansancio.

   Ya dormitaba cuando sintió unas manos que lo agarraban y después lo depositaban en algo blando, caliente... abrió los ojos y se encontró con la dulce mirada de Hermione. La chica, que había estado observándolo desde lejos, lo había cogido y lo había puesto en su regazo como a un niño. Ron sabía que allí se encontraba seguro, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió, pero lo que más le ayudo a dormirse fue la susurrante y melodiosa voz de la chica, que cantaba una nana en ese extraño y hermoso idioma.

   Era entrada la noche, llevaban unos ocho días caminando y se encontraban exhaustos, pero el que peor lo llevaba era, sin lugar a dudas, Ron, al que Hermione había decidido vigilar atentamente. Por eso cuando lo vio dormirse en vez de pasar de largo, como hicieron los otros, se paró y lo cogió. 

   Snape caminaba como hechizado, bajo una especie de sueño, mientras oía la canción de Hermione.

Man kenuva...  rámar sisílala?

Man tiruva... ear falastala?

Man kenuva... Manel akúna ruksal' ambonnar

   Como buen elfo Snape si que entendió la canción, aunque ciertamente no le encontró ningún sentido.

¿Quién verá... alas brillando?

¿Quién vigilara... el mar que se levanta?

Quién verá... el cielo curvar sobre las colinas desmoronantes.

   Pero lo que cautivaba al hombre no eran las palabras, sino la voz de la mujer, tal vez ella en sí misma.

«¡Pero que estas diciendo!» Se reprochó e intento apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pero ya no podía acallarlos, cada vez ocupaban la mayor parte de su cerebro.

   La miró mientras caminaba, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos y en sus cabellos. Y su dulce cantó se extendía por el valle como una brisa cálida.

-¡No deberías hacer eso! –Exclamó Sirius de repente.

   Hermione calló al oír esto, Snape apartó los ojos de la chica, para dirigirle a Sirius una mirada furibunda.

-¿El qué? –Pregunto la chica.

-Llevarlo en brazos, lo estas acomodando, así nunca se acostumbrara a caminar. –Razonó el hombre.

-¡Es pequeño! –Se quejó Hermione. –Tiene que dar tres pasos, cuando tú solo tienes que dar uno.

-Además. –Intervino Lupin. –Creo que deberíamos buscar ya un sitio para dormir. Es muy tarde.

        Un poco más adelante, vieron un sendero camuflado, que giraba a la derecha del camino. Tras una larga discusión decidieron tomarlo, no tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrar una especie de claro con sólidos árboles alrededor.

-Casi forman una pared. –Observó Lupin.

   Hermione miró al cielo y respiro el aire fresco y el aroma del bosque que embriagaba sus sentidos. No sabía por que pero casi le resultaba como su hogar...

-Nos quedaremos esta noche. –Anunció Sirius.

   Todos estaban demasiado cansados como para reprocharle. Hermione vio un montoncito de hojas al pie de un árbol y dejó a Ron allí, luego le puso una manta pos encima, Ron gimió un poco y después siguió durmiendo. La chica se quedó observando al Hobbit, la paz, la inocencia, la despreocupación que tenía eran, según ella, admirables (¡Pues a mi no me parece admirable cuando lo hace mi hermana!)

   Remus y Sirius ya estaban tumbados en el suelo apretujados en sus mantas, la noche empezaba a ser fría, las raíces de un árbol les servían como almohada (por supuesto no es tan cómodo pero no tenían otra cosa).

   Snape se quedó observando a Hermione, otra vez...

«¡Pero se puede saber por que lo haces!»

   Se tumbó cerca de un árbol y levantó la vista al cielo estrellado, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Hermione por su parte, también había observado a Snape por el rabillo del ojo.

«¡Es tú profesor!»

   Lo observo de nuevo, ya había cerrado los ojos. 

«Pero es comprensible. Míralo, es guapísimo, espalda perfecta, pectorales perfectos, brazos musculosos.»

   Suspiró y apartó la mirada.

«¡Es perfecto! Demasiado perfecto... seguro que ni se ha fijado en ti. Además eres una cría. Pero... en "El Poney pisador"»

«_¡Deja de pensar en eso!_»

   Hermione alejó eso pensamientos de su mente y se tumbó junto a Ron.

-Felices sueños. –Susurró.

   Y cerró los ojos. Snape que lo había oído contesto más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Felices sueños.

********************************El camino sigue y sigue*********************************

   Ya clareaba y Aragorn todavía no había aparecido, Harry y Sam se mostraban cada vez más inquietos. Harry intentaba conservar la calma, pero Sam se la hacía perder.

-¿Tú crees que le ha pasado algo? –Preguntó Sam.

-No.

-¿Y si lo ha secuestrado un orco?

-No. –Contestó Harry de mal talante.

-¿Y si lo ha seducido una malvada elfa? – (Esto es bastante cierto)

-¿Y si lo ha aplastado un elefante? –Preguntó Harry con sorna.

-¡Tú crees que le ha pasado eso! –Sam parecía aterrado.

-¡No! –Se apresuro a decir Harry.

.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Y como lo voy a saber yo.

-No sé... eres mago. –Le reprochó Sam. –Lo tendrías que saber todo...

-Si lo supiera todo: Uno, ya habría encontrado a mis amigos; dos, no estaría aquí sino en mi casa y tres, ¡sí! Sabría donde esta Aragorn. –Le interrumpió Harry enumerando con los dedos. –Pero como no lo sé todo...

   Sam puso una mueca de decepción. 

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Harry. –Ambos estamos nerviosos, pero estoy seguro de que Aragorn esta bien.

   Sam asintió un poco más tranquilo. Frodo volvió a moverse en sueños. Sam le pasó una mano por el pelo. 

-El señor Frodo esta muy mal. –Comenzó sin poder contener las lágrimas. –El señor Trancos me dijo que puede que se convierta en un espectro, como los jinetes.

-Pero... ¿cómo? –Harry no cabía en si de asombro.

-No lo sé. –Admitió Sam. –Pero tengo miedo.

-Sam si hay una manera, solo una, de que Frodo se cure. Yo la encontrare. Te lo prometo. –Dijo Harry con resolución.

   Sam asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

«Fui yo quien tuvo la culpa»

   Fue en ese momento cuando Aragorn apareció de repente. Y les mostró la espada que había herido a Frodo, en su tono había algo sombrío que a Harry no le gusto. Después se situó al lado de Frodo y comenzó a cantar en una lengua extraña.

-¿Qué lengua es esa? –Preguntó, Aragorn no le respondió nada, simplemente echo unas hojas al agua caliente y le lavo el hombro a Frodo.

   Una dulce aroma se extendió por el lugar y llego a sus pulmones.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Pippin desperezándose.

-Son athelas, tienen grandes virtudes curativas, pero con esta herida –dijo con tono amargo. –no sé si será suficiente.

-Algo si que hace. –Intervino Frodo sobresaltando a todos. –Me duele menos.

   Harry y Sam se miraron. A ambos les rondaba la misma pregunta por la cabeza.

   ¿Habría oído la conversación de antes?

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos. –Habló Merry por primera vez. –Este lugar me da escalofríos.

-Sí. –Se avino Trancos. –No creo que Gandalf vuelva por aquí...

   A Harry se le ilumino la bombilla de su cerebro.

«¡Gandalf! La piedra de Gandalf, la señal.»

   Tenía que dejar una señal, algo que solo sus amigos comprendieran. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas.

   ¡Cric! 

   Bajo la vista, había pisado una rama quemada. La cogió y toco la parte negra.

«Lo tengo»

   Lo cogió como si de un lápiz se tratara y escribió una raya en la pared.

   ¡Funcionaba!

   Luego escribió con letra clara y concisa.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"

-¡Harry! Ya nos vamos. –Le llamo Merry.

-¡Ahora voy! –Y para terminar dibujo el escudo de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Pippin, que ahora estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué significa? –Preguntó a su vez Aragorn. Harry sonrió  nunca había visto a Aragorn con esa chispa de curiosidad en la mirada.

-Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido. –Tradujo. – Esta en latín.

-Buen lema... y ahora que tal si nos vamos. –Comenzó Merry nervioso.

   No hizo falta que lo dijeran dos veces, Harry tomó su equipaje (que pesaba más que antes) y se lo cargó al hombro. (Ya sabéis que mi pobre Frodo va en poney y por eso se han tenido que dividir el equipaje)

   Después de estar un rato callados, Harry se situó detrás de Aragorn y llamó su atención.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –Le preguntó.

-Unos seis días. –Le respondió Trancos evasivo.

-¿Llegaremos a tiempo?

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. –Dijo simplemente.

«¡Por qué demonios es siempre tan misterioso! ¡Que soy pequeño pero no gilipollas!»

   Harry se guardo esos sentimientos en el fondo de su estómago, no quería iniciar una discusión.

-¡Ah! –Aragorn se acercó a su oído y le susurró. –No se me ha olvidado que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

   Una sonrisita nerviosa se instalo en el rostro de Harry. Había una pregunta que había estado eludiendo desde que llegó, pero, a la que ahora tendría que enfrentarse.

«¿Qué les diría?»

***************************************La señal***************************************

   Remus se levantó penosamente, empezó a masajearse el cuello como pudo, el dolía todo

«Empezamos el noveno día»

   Se dijo de mala gana. Miró alrededor, Sirius dormía profundamente, Ron estaba completamente cubierto de hojas, pero seguía durmiendo y Hermione también lo hacía, con el aspecto de un ángel. Miró alrededor pero no encontró a Snape. Una inusitada y desagradable sensación de pánico se adueño de él, no confiaba en nada en ese mundo.

«¡Mierda! ¿Dónde esta?»

   Se frotó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia el camino que habían dejado el otro día para encontrar más pistas.

-Snape. –Susurró con furia contenida, cuando lo encontró.

   Estaba agachado sobre el camino, después se levantó y estudió el cielo.

-¡Snape! –Gritó esta vez Lupin.

   Este se giró con gesto de indiferencia. Le dirigió una rápida mirada y después volvió a dirigir su vista al suelo.

-¿Podrías decirnos dónde te vas? ¡Antes de ponernos histéricos! –Chillo Lupin con voz entrecortada.

-Ven. –Le indico Snape.

   Remus se resignó y se dirigió hacia él, bajo la vista hasta el suelo, para ver que era lo que Snape miraba tan fijamente.

-Ves estas marcas. –Dijo inclinándose hacia el suelo y señalándolas.

-Sí –El rostro de Lupin se tornó serio.

-Son recientes. Y... –añadió con algo de pánico. –No te parece como de caballos.

-Nazgul. –Murmuró Remus. -¡Los jinetes negros!

   Ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia el sitio donde estaban los otros. Al llegar suspiraron aliviados. Los tres estaban despiertos y al parecer no habían perdido el tiempo. Todo estaba recogido y listo para partir.

-Hola. –Les saludó Hermione sonriente. Se acercó a ellos. -¿Y esas caras?

-¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Snape involuntariamente cogiendo la barbilla de las chica y obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

-Si. –Respondió ella preocupada.

   No supo por qué lo hizo, simplemente se alegró tanto de que estuviera a salvo que rió  y la abrazó, apretándola fuertemente. 

«¡Dios! No quiero perderla.»

   Hermione estaba un poco confusa, pero se dejó abrazar, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre, se sentía muy segura.

   Los demás observaban la escena con incredulidad.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Preguntó Ron echo una furia.

   Snape soltó a Hermione y sin inmutarse abrazó también al pequeño Ron y lo lanzó por los aires.

-¿Qué le pasa a este? –Sirius no cabía en sí de asombro.

-¡Sirius! –Gritó dejando a Ron sobre el suelo y acercándose a él peligrosamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Quieto! –Dijo alzando una mano. -¡A mi ni lo sueñes! ¿Pero qué te pasa?

   Remus que tampoco cabía en sí de emoción abrazó a Sirius sin que este pudiera detenerlo. 


	9. Encuentros en el vado

   Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Joane K Rowling y a  Jonh Ronald Renuel Tolkien. Los de Harry Potter y El Señor de los anillos respectivamente. Lo demás es ©Saray Aparicio (Arwen)

**_¡No me matéis! He suprimido la parte en que encuentran los Trols y demás... sigue pasando pero... yo no lo contaré... sería igual que el libro y eso aburre un montón. Bueno os dejo que leáis, suponiendo que alguien lea toda esta tontería y no pase directamente a la historia._**

**_~ ≈   ̃Viaje a la Tierra Media  ̃ ≈ ~_**

****

**~  ≈ ۵ Capítulo 9۵ ≈  ~**

**** Encuentros en el vado ****

****************************************Glorfindel****************************************

   Los días pasaron monótonos, Harry ya perdió la cuenta. Los único que observaba era que cada día Frodo se encontraba peor, aunque no lo exteriorizaba se le notaba en la cara, el dolor...

«Como odio que se parezca tanto a mí»

   Después de pasar varios días subiendo y bajando, cumbres pedregosas y abruptas habían decidido volver a tomar el camino. Esta decisión la tomaron en mayor parte por Frodo, pero en realidad, todos estaban cansados, y Harry no hacía más que soñar con las mesas de Rivendel, tal y como les había contado Aragorn.

   Si alguna vez Harry pensó que estaba preparado para emprender esta aventura, se equivocaba completamente. 

«Bueno... lo mismo pensaste en el torneo de los "Tres Magos" y lo conseguiste»

   Esto le hizo volver a recuperar un poco la confianza en si mismo, hasta que otra molesta voz en su cabeza dijo.

«Pero fue con trampa, amigo mío»

«¡Mierda! Podrías haberte callado»

«¡Ah!»

   Un viento frío comenzó a azotarles y la noche pronto amenazaba con aparecer. Así que comenzaron a buscar, como si fueran autómatas programados, un sitió en el que pasar la noche, pasando la mirada distraídamente de un lado a otro del camino. Harry iba caminando cuando chocó con Merry, que se había detenido en seco.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó confuso.

   Merry se llevo un dedo a sus labios, pidiendo silencio.

   _Tiquititac, tiquititac._

 ¡Un caballo! 

   La reacción de todos fue automática. Se lanzaron a un lado del camino, Pippin lo hizo con demasiado, digamos, entusiasmo.

-¡Ay! ¡Me acabo de dar con la rama del árbol! –Gimoteó Pippin rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Ssh! –Le mandó callar Aragorn lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"¡Glups!" Pippin se agachó un poco entre la hierba alta y permaneció quieto como una estatua. Todos aguantaron la respiración por unos segundos, que parecieron interminables.

-¡Eso no es un jinete negro! –Dijo Frodo a media voz.

   Todos se relajaron un poco, pero permanecieron a la expectativa. Agazapados detrás del camino.

«¡Que buen oído tienen los jodidos! Yo no distingo nada»

   De repente Aragorn abandonó la seguridad de su escondite y se lanzó hacia el camino gritando y saltando como loco, en su cara había una alegría que no había visto hasta entonces. 

«¡Este tío esta definitivamente loco!»

   Harry salió corriendo detrás de Aragorn y la escena que vio a continuación lo dejó bastante confuso. Lo que se acercaba no era un jinete negro... ni mucho menos... era un hombre alto y hermoso.

«¿Hermoso? De que parte de mi cerebro ha venido esa palabra ¿¡Eh!?»

   Harry intento buscar otra palabra para definirlo, pero si ninguna duda no había otra. Al acercarse más comprobó que era alto... muy pero que muy alto a decir verdad,  era de complexión fuerte y el traje de tela elástica se le pegaba al cuerpo revelando sus marcadas abdominales y los poderosos músculos de sus brazos. Había algo sobrenatural en el, infundía un cierto respeto, un aura de autoridad que no sabía de donde salía. 

   Se dirigió hacia Aragorn pegando voces, que revelaron una voz suave y melodiosa.

-_Ai na vedui Dúnadan! Maegovannen**!**_

****

   Se abrazaron, la forma en que lo hicieron le recordó a como se abrazaron Lupin y Sirius la primera vez que se vieron, sin duda eran viejos amigos, el hombre comenzó a hablar rápidamente con Aragorn en la extraña Lengua de antes.

-Es un elfo. –Dijo Sam cuando observo la mueca en la cara de Harry. –Esta hablando en élfico.

-¡Eso es un elfo! ¡Que guay! –Exclamó Harry con ilusionado aire infantil. -¡Nunca había vasto uno!

-Son las mejores criaturas de tierra media. –Sam parecía emocionado de que alguien compartiera su interés.

   Harry se limitó a reír y le paso una mano afectuosamente por el pelo. Aragorn les hizo señales para que se acercaran.

-Este es Glorfindel, que habita en la casa de Elrond.

   Las palabras mágicas, si venía de allí... tenía que estar cerca, si estaba cerca... a lo mejor veía a Gandalf y entonces a lo mejor él sabía llevarle a su mundo. Después de oír todo lo referente a Gandalf que le habían dicho los hobbits, era difícil no tenerle en un pedestal... en cierta manera era como el Dumbledore de ese mundo. A Harry se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Hola, y feliz encuentro al fin! –Dijo el susodicho a Frodo con una sonrisa. –Me enviaron de Rivendel a buscarte

-¿Entonces Gandalf ya ha llegado? –Preguntó Frodo en éxtasis.

-No, al menos cuando yo partí. –A Glorfindel se le ensombreció la cara. Luego explicó a los demás lo que había pasado hasta llegar allí, Harry pensó que debía ser bastante bueno para tomarse tantas molestias, además era amigo de Aragorn... así que confió en el instantáneamente.

   Harry presintió algo malo y le echo una ojeada rápida a Frodo, estaba pálido, su aspecto había empeorado mucho, un cerco debajo de sus ojo era testigo de que no había pegado ojo en mucho tiempo o bien que sus sueños lo atormentaban. Se tambaleó hasta apoyarse en Sam que estaba a su lado. 

-¡Frodo! –Exclamó y casi derribó a Pippin para ir a su encuentro. Frodo se aferró a él como si fuera un rayo de luz en un mundo de sombras.

-Tengo frío. –Le susurró al oído. 

-Aguanta. –Después sintió como Glorfindel lo apartaba y examinaba a Frodo detenidamente. 

   Aragorn le contó la historia del Nazgul y le enseño la empuñadura del arma que le había producido la herida a Frodo. Harry, estaba en un plano aparte, absorto en sus pensamientos. Lo que le pasaba a Frodo le inquietaba de verás, principalmente porque no lo comprendía.

«¿Por qué siempre nos da miedo lo desconocido... lo qué no comprendemos?»(Menda se hace esa misma pregunta)

   Pero él si que entendía un poco, sabía que eso lo estaba matando y que fuera lo que fuera esa cosa Frodo moriría sino hacía algo... algo.

«¡Piensa, piensa!» Se reprochó golpeándose la cabeza en un árbol cercano, una lágrima amarga cayó por su rostro, pero retuvo las demás dentro de él. 

   Una mano gentil se poso sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo una áspera voz conocida.

-¡Oh! No estoy preocupado. –Mintió Harry.

   Se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con Aragorn (bueno... todo lo frente a frente que podían estar, considerando que él era bastante más alto) él alargo la mano y limpió la lágrima que se le había escapado a Harry, este enrojeció hasta la punta de cabello.

-Es normal. –Y luego en un susurró solo para él , admitió. –Yo también lo estoy.

   Harry esbozó una sonrisa, Aragorn también lo hizo. Ambos se apresuraron y se situaron al lado del caballo de Glorfindel, que ahora montaba Frodo con cierta dificultad.

-¡Valla! ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó dándole una palmadita afectuosa al caballo.

-Asfaloth –Respondió Glorfindel saliendo de no-se-sabe-donde y situándose a su lado. 

   Harry se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Quién eres tú? Desde luego no eres un hobbit. –Preguntó el elfo extrañado.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó Harry sin esperar respuesta. 

   Al elfo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Harry apartó un mechón de cabello que cubría su oreja y se la estiró muy fuerte.

-¡Ala! –Exclamó fascinado.

-¿Ala? –Imitó Glorfindel frotándose la zona que estaba roja. -¿Es mi oreja sabes?

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Harry entre carcajadas. –Es que en los libros siempre hacen eso y me hacía ilusión.

   Pippin que estaba por ahí cerca se acercó y puso morros de cachorrito.

-¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto que no. –Respondió Glorfindel escandalizado.

   Fue una reacción en cadena Frodo, desde las alturas, se echo a reír contagiando a todos, excepto claro esta al pobre Glorfindel que estaba un poco resentido.

-No le veo ninguna gracia. –Balbuceo.

-Soy Harry... Harry Potter. –Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-¡Feliz encuentro! Creo. –El elfo le estrecho la mano con precaución.

-No lo haré más. –Y luego se puso la mano derecha en el pecho y levanto la izquierda solemnemente. –Palabrita de Boy-Scout.

-¿Qué? –Exclamaron todos. Harry soltó una carcajada.

   Aragorn ,que ya esta acostumbrado a las rarezas de Harry, le pasó una mano afectuosamente por el hombro.

-Es bastante raro. –Admitió dirigiéndose a Glorfindel, Harry puso una mueca. –Pero aprenderás a apreciar esas rarezas.

   Harry sonrió complacido.

-Y no te imaginas como. –Apoyó Merry refiriendo a cuando le salvó la vida.

-Creo qué tenéis algo que contarme. 

   Harry suspiró y le contó un pedacito de su vida.

***************************************¿Perdidos?****************************************

-¡Es la tercera vez que pasamos por este sitio! –Gritó Sirius de repente.

   Después de deducir lo de Harry se habían puesto en marcha rápidamente. Ya llevaban tres días sin descanso, solo habían dormido unas diez horas, en total, a veces un espeso matorral que hacia las veces de colchón o en el mismo suelo. Los nervios de todos estaban a flor de piel.

-¿A sí? ¿Y como lo sabe el señor? –Preguntó Snape con sorna.

-Mira este árbol. –Dijo señalando uno con el dedo. –Tiene un circulo justo aquí.

-¡Anda! –Exclamó Snape excitado. –¡Mira! Este también. –Señaló otro árbol con furia, que efectivamente tenía la misma marca.

   La cara de Sirius estaba contorsionada por una ira iracional.

-¡Y este! –Continuó Snape. -¡Y todos los de este maldito bosque!

-Es un atajo ¡Vamos por el bosque! ¡No nos pasará nada! –Comenzó Sirius furibundo. -¿Quién a dicho eso?

   Ron se escondió detrás de Hermione, temiendo por su vida.

-Ya sabemos que estas muy preocupado por Harry, Sirius. –Intervino Hermione. –Pero no tienes que pagarlo con nosotros.

   Sirius se sentó en el suelo, abatido, ya no aguantaba más.

-Yo se lo prometí. –Dijo rompiendo a llorar. –Les prometí que cuidaría de él si les pasaba algo. –El llanto ahogaba su voz.

   Los demás se dirigieron miradas graves, todos sabían a lo que se refería.

-Sirius. –Susurró Hermione. Llegó hasta donde estaba él y lo abrazó.

   Sabía que Sirius había estado mucho tiempo guardándose esos sentimientos, y que ahora, más que nunca necesitaba una vía de escape.

«Tal vez esto le ayude»

   Sirius se aferró a ella como si temiera caerse, y se desahogo. Apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de la chica, ella podía sentir como las cálidas lágrimas resbalaban por su piel. De repente dejó de llorar y apartó a Hermione hasta situarla delante de él.

-Ahora que puedo. –Le dijo en un susurró. –Voy a cumplirlo.

-Yo...

   No sabía que decir, Sirius la seguía mirando a los ojos. 

-Sirius. Nosotros te ayudaremos. –Para sorpresa de todos era Snape el que había hablado, le tendió una mano a Sirius.

   Este la miró, primero con desconfianza y luego con alivio, la tomó y se levantó hasta quedar frente a frente con Snape.

-Gracias. –Susurró sin comprender.- Continuemos.

   El ambiente se tornó bastante tensó, todos estaban callados y seguían a Sirius como un rebaño que sigue el camino del pastor. Un par de veces estuvo Lupin a punto de decir algo, pero enseguida cerraba la boca y se callaba. Tras estar una hora andando Hermione notó una respiración agitada a su lado.

   Se giró de repente para observar a Ron olfateando el aire como un sabueso.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Huelo. –Ron olfateó un poco más. –Comida.

-Weasley. –Bufó Snape. –Todos tenemos hambre, estas delirando.

-Pues mi delirio huele a pan y fruta, no muy fresca por cierto.

-No digas tonterías, como vas a oler...

Snape se detuvo. Acababa de pisar un trozo de fruta.

-¡Ja! –Se mofó Ron. Snape puso un mueca.

-Parece un campamento. –Se aventuró Hermione.

-Lo es sin ninguna duda. –Corroboró Sirius.

-A lo mejor Harry estuvo aquí. –Ron parecía esperanzado.

   De repente un grito, pero no uno normal, si no uno que Hermione reconoció perfectamente. Un escalofrío los recorrió a todos por enteró, Ron se estremeció.

-¡Un jinete negro! –Exclamó Hermione.

-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó Lupin llevándose, sin querer, la mano a la funda de la espada.

-Vamos a averiguarlo. –Sirius se encaminó al lugar de donde provenía el grito, sacando su espada que produjo un tintineo metálico.

   Snape le siguió, con el arco y una flecha preparada, Lupin también, que agarraba su espada con ambas manos, preparado para todo.

-Perfecto... quedamos lo inútiles. –Dijo Hermione apesumbrada sin atreverse a seguirlos.

-Vamos a demostrarles lo que sabemos hacer los inútiles. –Exclamo Ron con una nota de valor en la voz que nunca había oído Hermione hasta entonces. 

   Sin pensarlo dos veces Ron agarró una sartén y le dio otra a Hermione, ambos se apresuraron para alcanzarles.

   Una luz cegadora inundó sus retinas, la claridad de la mañana les deslumbraba, todos miraron hacia abajo, lo que pisaban no era la hierba, era un sólido camino de grava.

-¡El camino! 

  Ninguno cabía en sí de emoción. Remus, Sirius, Snape y Ron se tiraron al suelo y lo comenzaron a besar como el Papa.

-¡Cuánto (escupitajo) te había echado de menos! –Sirius empezó a reír.

   Hermione negó con la cabeza y apartó la vista de la patética escena. Lo que vio la hizo atragantarse y después pegar un berrido.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Snape.

   Por toda respuesta Hermione señaló un lado del camino con mano temblorosa.

   ¡Había un grupo de hombres!

   Eran siete, tres cuatro hobbits, un elfo, un hombre y...

-¡Harry! –No hizo falta que Hermione lo dijera dos veces. Desde luego la racha de mala suerte había pasado. Todos empezaron a gritar y a correr pero estaban demasiado lejos para que los oyeran.

-¡Harry! –Sus gritos e júbilo se mezclaban con sus risas, no podían reprimirlas, por fin después de tanto buscar...

-¿Pero qué hace? –Preguntó Snape con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas.

-¡Se va! ¡Que se va! –Gritó Sirius indignado.

    Efectivamente, Harry se estaba subiendo a un caballo con uno de los hobbits y se disponía a irse. El elfo que los acompañaba, agitaba las manos en el aire frenéticamente, parecía asustado.

-¡Cómo se valla te juro que no respondo! –Gritó Snape furibundo.

   No les oía, estaban demasiado lejos. Hermione regresó hacia atrás en el camino y cogió a Ron, que se había quedado a bastante distancia del grupo, este le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Después corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

«Piernas para qué os quiero»

   Hasta alcanzar a los otros, aunque apenas podían respirar no pararon de correr... Al parecer, la suerte no estaba de su lado... otra vez.

***********************************Encuentros en el vado************************************

Harry puso mala cara al sol que acababa de aparecer sobre el este, ya llevaban dos días con Glorfindel y era bastante duro, dormían entrada la noche y se despertaban con los primeros rayos de sol. Pero esto, sospechaba Harry, se debía a que la marcha estaba siendo muy lenta por Frodo. Cada día Harry lo veía más desmejorado y Harry sintió lástima por él, pero sobretodo admiraba su valor, el bueno de Frodo nunca se quejaba, cuando cambiaban de rumbo para hacer que el camino fuera más fácil para él decía en un murmullo, levantándose del caballo:

-No hace falta, puedo, me encuentro mucho mejor. –Sin embargo nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Harry, creía en la veracidad de sus palabras.

   Pero cuando lo obligaban a sentarse en el caballo y tomaban el otro camino, Frodo se sentía inútil, fastidiado y bastante culpable, de no ser por él... habrían llegado hace días.

-El peligro aumentará justo ahora, poco antes de llegar al río, pues el corazón me dice que los perseguidores vienen ahora a toda prisa detrás de nosotros, y otro peligro pude estar esperándonos cerca del Vado. –Les advirtió Glorfindel.

   Harry se apretujó más en su túnica, el viento golpeaba con violencia y resonaba en sus oídos. Pero pronto distinguió un sonido entre el murmullo constante que provocaba el aire al pasar por entre las ramas de los árboles. El corazón le dio un vuelco, una sombría sospecha se apoderó de él. Miró hacia atrás en el camino, casi al mismo tiempo que Glorfindel.

-¡Huid! ¡Huid! ¡El enemigo esta sobre nosotros! –Gritó.

   Harry sintió la conocida sensación de pánico que lo embargaba siempre, pero ya había aprendido a controlarla y a no perder la cabeza.

-¡Corre!¡Corre! –Le gritó a Frodo.

«¿Por qué no se mueve?»

   Frodo estaba simplemente plantado ahí en el suelo, no sabía que hacer, solo esperaba... viendo como los jinetes se acercaban, le pareció ver también unas formas difusas que se acercaban hacia ellos, estaban más cerca de los jinetes, pero no conseguía enfocarlas... hace mucho que no podía enfocar los objetos, pero no quería quejarse... no quería ser una carga.

-¡Yo lo acompañare! –Gritó Harry. –Puede que haya mortífagos entre ellos y él no podrá defenderse.

   Aragorn dejo ver su malestar ante aquella idea.

-"Protege al portador" Eso me dijo. –Harry levantó la barbilla y se enfrentó a los ojos de Aragorn.

   Este se quedó del todo sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía tener un niño una mirada tan intensa? Estaba repleta de sabiduría y parecía no tenerle miedo a la muerte, una mirada de alguien que ha pasado por muchos sufrimientos.

-Esta bien, monta. –Accedió al fin. El elfo no se opuso pues también había visto aquel brillo en los ojos del muchacho.

"´¡Harry!" La voz de sus amigos llegaba con el viento, traída como un soplo de esperanza, Harry se sintió mejor instantáneamente. Los echaba tanto de menos...

"¡Harry!" Parecía oírlos ahora mismo, suspiro.

-¡Lo haré por vosotros! –Gritó hacia al cielo, mientras el caballo se erguía sobre dos patas relinchando furiosamente y emprendía una rauda carrera.

"¿Qué lo harás por nosotros?¡Harry, como no pares ahora mismo te mato! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te matoooooo!"

«¡Joder!»

   Pensó Harry algo fastidiado. Después ya solo escucho el sonido atronador del viento, mientras Asfaloth corría dejando una nube de polvo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

   El caballo les ganaba terreno rápidamente. Pararon cuando ya no pudieron correr más, todos respiraban agitadamente. Hermione no podía parar de toser.

-¡Es que ya sabía yo que era idiota! –Gritó Snape airadamente.

   Remus agotado apoyo las manos en las rodillas, mientras veía como Harry se alejaba sin remedio. 

-Ho... hola. –Saludó Hermione con un hilito de voz.

   Se habían parado delante del hombre, el elfo y los tres hobbits, que los miraban de arriba abajo como si fuera extraterrestres.

-Hola. –Saludo alegre un pequeño hobbit.

-¡Hobbits! –Grito Ron y se tiró encima de uno de ellos.

-¡Señor Aragorn ayúdeme! –Gritó desesperado Sam al verse aplastado por Ron.

   Sirius estaba echo una furia, al primero que localizó fue a Aragorn.

«Así que ese es el Montaraz»

-Tú. –Susurró lanzándole una mirada homicida.

-¡Oh, oh! –Remus se vio lo que iba a pasar y se tiró encima de Sirius.

   Este se desasió de Remus rápidamente y cogió a Aragorn por el cuello de la camisa.

-Detén... ese... caballo... –Le había dado un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Mmm... –Aragorn no parecía intimidado. –No puedo hacerlo.

-¡Si puedes!

-No. –Respondió Aragorn sosegadamente.

-¡Si!

-No

-¡Basta! –Gritó Snape, Aragorn y Sirius volvieron las cabezas hacia él. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Toda la culpa la tienes tú! –Señaló a Sirius.

   Este soltó a Aragorn, que tubo que sostenerse en Glorfindel para no caer, y se dirigió hacia Snape.

-Perdón ¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó con retintín.

-Qué si TÚ no nos hubieras estado gritando todo el camino, habríamos llegado antes. –Dijo dándole un toquecito en el pecho con la punta del dedo índice.

-No digas tonterías. ¿A qué sí, Remus? –Solo silenció. -¿Remus?

   El aludido miro hacía otro lado distraídamente.

-Sabes que... él tiene razón. –Admitió señalando a Snape.

-¿Y encima le defiendes? –Le reprochó Sirius. –A ÉL –golpe con el dedo en el pecho con algo más de violencia que la utilizada por Snape- y no a Mi, tú amigo.

   Remus remoloneó un poco. –Reconoce que últimamente has perdido un poco los nervios...

-¡Yo no he perdido los nervios!

   Los tres comenzaron a gritar, Ron se había escondido detrás de Glorfindel que no entendía nada. Los demás se dirigían miradas de extrañeza. Hermione pensaba que la cabeza le iba a estallar, sabía que de sus peleas a los puños solo había un paso, y estaba segura de que lo terminarían dando. Se tapo los oídos con las manos y les dio la espalda. Cerró un poco los ojos para comprender lo que veía, parpadeo muy fuerte, pero no era una alucinación.

-¡Fuera del camino! ¡Si no queréis que esos jinetes pasen por encima de vuestros hombríos culos! –Gritó fuera de sí.

   Remus, Snape y Sirius pararon de discutir y miraron horrorizados como se acercaban los jinetes. Por su parte, los demás le dirigían miradas realmente extrañas. (Tanta palabrota en Tierra Media...) Sirius cambió de actitud y cogiendo a Aragorn como antes lo había echo le rogó:

-¡Haz que corra! ¡Haz que ese maldito caballo corra! –Aragorn puso una mueca de fastidio.

-¡VAMOS! –Hermione los sacó a todos de su trancé y saltaron a un lado del camino justo antes de que los jinetes les arrollaran.

-¡Uf! Por poco

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

   Harry y Frodo miraron hacía atrás, los jinetes perdían terreno. Cada vez los iban dejando más atrás, ni siquiera los servidores del señor oscuro pueden con un caballo élfico. Delante suyo el río.

-Tenemos que cruzarlo. –Gritó Frodo por encima del sonido del aire. Harry asintió, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer, de cual era su papel.  

-¡Ah! –Gritó de repente Frodo. Le señalaba algo con el dedo. 

   ¡Los jinetes! Dos se aproximaban, uno por cada extremo.

-No legaremos... no llegaremos... –Murmuraba Frodo una y otra vez.

-Confían en mí. –Le dijo de repente Harry.

   Frodo le miró a los ojos y sonrió, una extraña sensación de confianza le invadió por completo, la certeza de que todo saldría bien. Asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Agáchate!

   Ambos se abrazaron al caballo y cerraron los ojos, lo siguiente que notaron fue como lograban adelantar a los dos jinetes. Abrieron los ojos ¡Camino libre! Llegaron hasta el río y lo cruzaron. ¡Bien! ¡Ya estaban libres! El caballo se detuvo, para encarar a los nueve jinetes que los esperaban en la otra horilla sin atreverse a cruzar el agua.

   Harry vio como a los jinetes se les unían dos mortífagos.

-¡Atrás! –escucho gritar a Frodo. -¡Volved a la Tierra de Mordor y no me sigáis!

-¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve! ¡A Mordor te llevaremos! –Dijo una voz fría entre risas.

   Harry no pudo aguantar más.

-¡Si os creéis tan valientes por que no cruzáis el río y nos lo demostráis!

«¡Ja!  No pueden cruzar el río por que esta protegido por ma... »

   Los jinetes estaban cruzando el río, tan ricamente, ni explosiones, ni los jinetes convirtiéndose en humo al tocar el agua... nada.

-¡Maldito Aragorn! ¡No me voy a volver a fiar de ti en la vida!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

    Hermione sintió que había caído en algo blando, algo que amortiguó su caída. Apoyo una mano, para ayudar a levantarse en algo duro y caliente. Al enderezar la cabeza descubrió que había caído encima de ese elfo que acompañaba a Harry, tenía la mano apoyada sobre su abdomen.

-Vaya... –Murmuró impresionada por la musculatura del elfo. Este se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Esta usted bien bella dama? –Preguntó el otro cortésmente.

-Hermione... me llamo Hermione. –Dijo distraídamente sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-¿Hermione? –Meditó Merry en voz alta. -¡Hermione! –Grito, todos se giraron a mirarle. – La amiga de Harry ¡La bruja de la que nos habló!

-Así que tú eres Hermione. –Dijo Pippin visiblemente sorprendido. - ¿Cómo va eso?

-El niño no pierde el tiempo... –Empezó Merry hasta que Pippin lo corto con un codazo bien dado en las costillas.

-¡Me mataras! –Se quejó.

-¡Pues no vallas aireando mi vida privada otra vez! –Le reprochó el joven Tuk.

-¿Vosotros sois los amigos de Harry? –Preguntó Aragorn.

-Si yo soy su padrino y tutor. ¿Qué coño hacemos parados aquí que no hacemos nada por ayudarles? –Preguntó Sirius.

   Glorfindel, Aragorn y los hobbits miraron incrédulos como se levantaban, y con las pocas armas de las que disponían, se dirigían hacia el vado para encarar a los jinetes. No los dejarían luchar solos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

   Harry estaba echo una furia, pero... un momento, los mortífagos no cruzaban el río, millones de preguntas cruzaron la cabeza de Harry. ¿Tendrían miedo a un chaquito de agua? ¿Acababan de comer y no querían que se les cortará la digestión? ¿Se les desteñiría la túnica? Tras descartar las tonterías supo porque era, simplemente, por que eran más listos, ellos estaban informados, pero... ¿de qué?

   Harry lo descubrió en seguida, un torrente de agua se dirigía hacia ellos con una velocidad pasmosa, los jinetes no podrían escapar del río. Los mortífagos se reían.

«¿A sí?»

   Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, de las pocas que le quedaban.

-¡Imperio!- Grito señalando con la varita hacia los dos hombres. Harry no sabía si daría resultado, pero lo intento.

«Meteros en el río ¡Meteros es el río!» Pensó con todas su fuerzas.

   Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como los hombres se dirigían hacia el río como dos marionetas. Apartó la varita justo antes de que el torrente les alcanzase. Harry pudo distinguir las caras de horror de los hombres al ser engullidos por las feroces aguas.

-¡Aragorn te quiero! –Gritó. 

   Después sintió como Frodo perdía la conciencia, estaba muy grave... Harry se sentía desfallecer después del último hechizo... pero no podía desmayarse tenía que ayudar a Frodo.

*****************************************************************************************

   ¡Tachaaaaaaaan! Y por fin el capítulo noveno con "algunos de los encuentros más esperados" . ¡Saque un siete en mi examen de química! ¡Yuju! Estoy contenta. Pero la próxima semana más ¡Mi gran temor! ¡Matemáticas! Así que lo siento si tardo un poquito. Pero reviews por favor... advierto que si he escrito alguna incoherencia se debe a que son la una de la mañana.

Contexto a reviews:

**Lalwen de Black: **Hola wapísima. Me encanta que te rieras con la reacción de Snape porque era lo que pretendía. Lo de Harry... algún día lo tenían que descubrir... que a mi me resulta frustrante tener que soltar rollos y no llegar a la parte de acción, por ejemplo yo también estoy deseando que se encuentren, pero eso lo harán dentro de poco je je. Gracias por tú review un besazo. 

**Marine: **Hola wapetona. Que conste que he seguido, y más pronto que la vez anterior. Espero que este también te guste, porque me he esforzado en seguir mi vena cómica. Muchas gracias un besico.

**Aislinn: **Hola wapa. No te hago esperar más aquí tienes la continuación!!! Muchísimas gracias por tú review wapísima.

**Rakshah: **No!!!!! Tranquila... mientras yo sea la autora, Aragorn no morirá aplastado por ningún elefante... ni caballo (no te pareció indigno) bueno a lo que voy, a Hermione se le notan mucho las intenciones, pero... será warra! Babea por cualquier elfo que se le acerca. Un besazo wapetona y gracias por tú review.

**Eowyn hija de Eomund:** Este final lo he dejado calmado. Uf! Ya pasó todo! Y sabes que eres un sol! El próximo capí te lo dedico wapísima! Que me caes geniaaaaal! Y por que es un honor tener reviews tuyos! Un besazo wapa!!!

   **Y en el próximo capítulo...**

   Os tengo muchas sorpresas, por fin el esperado encuentro, la llegada de los miembros de la comunidad  y un personaje que hará que la historia omitida por Harry salga a la luz.

   **Un besazo. **

**Arwen**


	10. Al fin juntos

****

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Joane K Rowling y a  Jonh Ronald Renuel Tolkien. Los de Harry Potter y El Señor de los anillos respectivamente. Lo demás es ©Saray Aparicio (Arwen)

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Eowyn hija de Eomund que es un sol.**

****

**_~ ≈   ̃Viaje a la Tierra Media  ̃ ≈ ~_**

****

**~  ≈ ۵ Capítulo 10۵ ≈  ~**

*************************************Al fin... Rivendel**************************************

   Después sintió como Frodo perdía la consciencia (¡Dios mío! ¿En el anterior puse conciencia? No, mi pobre Frodo no la ha perdido, perdonarme por el error) estaba muy grave... Harry se sentía desfallecer después del último hechizo... pero no podía desmayarse tenía que ayudar a Frodo.

   Con un esfuerzo sobre humano agarró a Frodo y se "tiró" del caballo (lo único que le permitían hacer sus fuerzas) haciendo que Frodo cayera sobre él para que no se lastimara.

-¡Ay! –Se quejó al chocar contra el suelo y sentir el pesado cuerpo de Frodo sobre el suyo.

   Se quedó un rato allí tendido, mirando al cielo, intentando regular su respiración entrecortada. El caballo se alejó al trote.

«¡No!-Se quejó.-¡Vamos! Levanta»

   Cogió aire, empujó a Frodo, haciendo que rodara hacia un lado, al final, quedó tendido a su lado. Harry se levanto y lo observo, pese a ser tan pequeño sería un trabajo difícil. Se agacho recogió a Frodo y lo cargó como si fuera un bebe (un bebe bastante grande) y empezó a caminar, empezó a sentir un tirón en la pierna y notaba como la vista se le desvanecía, pero aún así solo agarró más fuerte a Frodo y siguió caminando, Rivendel no podía estar muy lejos.

«¿O sí?»  Pensó Harry desesperado.

   Oyó a lo lejos el repiquetear de los cascos de caballo contra el suelo.

«¡Dios mío! Estamos perdidos»

   Y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, tenía que luchar, hasta la muerte si era necesario, pero no se rendiría.

   Agarró fuertemente su varita con la mano derecha y señaló hacia el lugar del que emergían los ruidos, había una densa mata de matorrales que le impedían ver, en cuanto estos se movieron un poco Harry se puso en acción.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Gritó.

   Un rayo de luz salió de su varita, primero se escucho un grito y después un golpe seco, algo brillante salió volando y aterrizó en sus pies, era un hermoso arco labrado en plata, con distintos símbolos escrupulosamente grabados.

-Anda... me recuerda mucho al arco de... Glorfindel. –Concluyó Harry horrorizado.

   Se escuchó un pequeño lamento y de entre los matorrales salió el elfo, alto, guapo y vestido con una especie de fibra elástica que se le pegaba al cuerpo.

-Hola... –Musitó Harry con una sonrisita. –Perdón creí que eras uno de esos jinetes.

   Harry cogió el arco del suelo y extendió las manos hacia el elfo, este se lo arrebató con furia.

-No sé si tomarme eso como un insulto... –Dijo  enfadado, Harry tuvo algo de miedo, era el primer y único elfo enfadado que había visto en su vida

-Pues perdón. Yo no tengo la culpa de no saber distinguir como suenan las pisadas de vuestros caballos. –Harry usó un tono sarcástico que sentó mal al elfo pues se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó apuntándole con el arco. –Por si acaso. –Sonrió.

-Si, claro, estas disfrutando, lo veo en tú cara.

-No te imaginas cuanto, ahora responde. –Tensó amenazadoramente el arco.

-Soy Harry Potter _encantado_. –Esto último lo dijo con cierto retintín.

-Thingol, igualmente. –Dijo él y se estrecharon la mano.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

   Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco ¡Frodo!

-¡Frodo! Vengo con Frodo esta muy grave. –Gritó histérico.

-¿Vienes con el portador? –Preguntó extrañado.

-¡Sí! Y necesita atención médica urgentemente.

   Thingol puso una mueca. Harry soltó un bufido de indignación.

-¡Da lo mismo! –Dijo al fin, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Frodo y lo cogió. -¿Vienes de _Rievendel_?

-Querrás decir Rivendel

-Cómo sea ¿Vienes de **Rivendel**? –Preguntó recalcando bien la última palabra.

-Sí. –Asintió Thingol.

-Entonces ya estas enterado de todo.

-Claro. –Respondió el elfo con superioridad. –Os vimos venir y me mandaron a buscaros...

«Dándose tantos aires y es el chico de lo recados»

-Bueno... muy bien. –Comenzó Harry con voz sosegada, hasta que... -¡PUES SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATEN POR QUE FRODO LLEGA MUERTO VAMONOS! ¡YA!

   Después de tanto esfuerzo Harry cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente. El elfo miró a Frodo horrorizado y lo cogió con un rapidez pasmosa. Silbó, y apareció Asfaloth, que se paró delante de ellos y relincho a modo de saludo.

-¡Asfaloth! –Grito Harry jovialmete. -¡Así que fuiste a por ayuda!

   El caballo movió la cabeza, casi como asintiendo.

-Sube. –Le ordenó Thingol con rudeza.

-Ahora tienes prisa ¿eh?

   El elfo se abstuvo de contestar al comentario y subió al caballo, Harry se agarró al elfo con fuerza, cuando Asfaloth inició su veloz carrera hacia Rivendel.****

-¿Esta cerca? –Preguntó gritando Harry para romper el incomodo "silencio".

-Sí. –Respondió Thingol. –A unas tres millas, más o menos.

   Harry no pudo retener un grito de júbilo. Thingol solo sonrió, empezaba a caerle bien ese chico.

-Mira. –Le gritó Thingol, después de un rato, señalando hacia delante con la mano. –**Rivendel**. –Recalcó.

   El chico empezó a reír como un loco, no cabía en sí de alegría, por fin habían llegado, Frodo ya estaba a salvo. Thingol también se contagió de la risa de Harry, este le miró extrañado.

-Vaya. –Dijo Harry. –Te has reído.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Preguntó el elfo con un falso tono enfadado. –Me caes bien.

-¿He de tomarlo como un halago?

-Sí

   Los dos volvieron a reír. Harry miró la ciudad, Rivendel, una de las últimas moradas de los elfos.

-¡Wao! –Soltó involuntariamente, provocando otra carcajada del elfo.

   Se quedo con la boca abierta, todo allí era precioso, las casas tenían aspecto alegre, ya que la luz del día entraba por grandes ventanales, había multitud de patios de columnas corintias, lo natural se fundía con lo echo por la mano del hombre en perfecta armonía, y una cascada a lo lejos le daba un toque mágico que hizo que Harry se sintiera como en un país de cuento.

   Nada más entrar una multitud de elfos se les "echaron encima" cogieron a Frodo y se lo llevaron.

-¡Eh! –Se quejó Harry. -¿Dónde se lo llevan?

-Tranquilo, lo llevan ante Elrond él lo curara.

-¿Elrond? –Harry recordó de repente. -¡Elrond! Me gustaría conocerle... a él y a ese tal Gandalf.

-¡Te refieres a Mithrandir! –El elfo soltó un carcajada. –No sé si llegó, pero se le esperaba pronto.

   Harry sonrió y puso cara de niño inocente.

-Oye... me preguntaba sí... que si no podéis no importa.

-Suéltalo. –Le animó Thingol.

-¡Me podrías dar un poco de comida! –Harry se arrodillo ante él.

-Claro. –Se rió el elfo. –Sígueme

   Thingol llevo a Harry por una serie de calles, saludando con un gesto de cabeza a los elfos que pasaban, algunos de ellos se quedaban mirando a Harry sin mucho disimulo. Al final de un pasillo Thingol abrió una puerta y Harry vio lo más maravilloso que había visto en semanas. Una mesa como dios manda, repleta de comida, con solo aspirar el suave aroma del pan recién echo a Harry se le caía la baba.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó Harry echándole una miradita a Thingol.

   El elfo asintió y Harry se sentó a comer con una voracidad impropia de él, se lleno la boca de todo lo que pillo y empezó a toser.

-Respira. –Le dijo Thingol pasándole una copa con un líquido para que bebiera.

   Harry la cogió y dio un gran sorbo, era una bebida dulce y fresca.

-Gracias señor, por los alimentos que nos has dado, amen. –Sentenció Harry volviendo a comer.

   El elfo solo le observo con una sonrisa en la cara, desde luego era un muchacho muy extraño, de echo, le dijeron que el portador iba acompañado de tres hobbits y un montaraz, no le hablaron de ningún niño.

-¿Que hacías con el portador chico? –Preguntó decidiéndose a hablar.-¿Y cómo sabías de su carga?

   Aunque el elfo le hacia estas preguntas, era incapaz de sospechar en el muchacho, no le creía sirviente del enemigo.

-Fácil. –Sentenció. -Él me lo dijo.

   Thingol lo miró con suspicacia.

-Es verdad. Vamos a ver a Frodo y él te lo dirá.

   El elfo asintió. Harry se levanto de la mesa estaba exhausto. Pero tenía que ver a Frodo, solo esperaba, que estuviera mejor.

********************************Encantado de conocerte*********************************

   Sirius se puso a la cabeza del extraño grupo, un elfo, una elfa, dos hombres y un Hobbit, todos ellos bastante peculiares.

-Deberíamos ayudarles. –Propuso Pippin.

   Los demás asintieron. Al salir de los matorrales Aragorn observo como el grupo  avanzaba cautelosamente, sin apartar la vista del suelo. Aragorn miró a los otros, como para pedir su aprobación, los demás asintieron y aceleraron el paso para alcanzar a los otros.

-¡Shh!- Les instó Sirius. Luego puso cara de concentración y escucho sin ningún resultado, no se oía nada aparte del viento.

   Hermione se adelantó un poco sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-¡Aquí las marcas abandonan el camino! –Les gritó a los demás.

   Aragorn, que era el experto, enseguida tomó el papel de líder de los dos grupos y se acerco hacia donde le indicaba Hermione.

-Se dirigen hacia Rivendel. –Dijo con voz potente.

   Hermione por primera vez, observo al hombre detenidamente. Era atractivo, sin lugar a dudas (¿Quién las tiene?) pero tenía una especie de "aura" autoritaria alrededor, y parecía uno de los numerosos caballeros protagonistas de "Los cantares de gesta", noble, valiente, justo...

   Glorfindel se acercó a Aragorn cautelosamente.

-¿Tú crees que tienen alguna oportunidad? –Preguntó.

_-"No lo sé, pero no muchas..."_ –Le contestó en élfico para que los demás no se enteraran.

-¡Eh! –Se quejaron Hermione y Snape al mismo tiempo, pues habían oído perfectamente a Aragorn.

-Hola, somos elfos. –Se burló Snape delante de Aragorn y Glorfindel. –O al menos eso se supone...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó Aragorn con una chispa de suspicacia en los ojos.

-Pues que no somos gilipollas y podemos entenderos. –Le contestó Snape de mal talante.

   Aragorn rodó los ojos.

-No me refería a eso. –Dijo un tanto desesperado. –Si no a lo de "O al menos eso se supone"

-Nosotros no éramos elfos. –Hermione decidió actuar pues veía que Snape estaba fuera de sí. –Ni él un Hobbit, ni ellos hombres normales.

-¿Entonces que erais? –Sam se había acercado víctima de la curiosidad, pero seguía vigilando a Ron por el rabillo del ojo.

-Magos. –Respondieron todos al unísono.

-¿Todos? –Preguntó Pippin. -¡Que guay!

-Ahora comprendo eso que dijo Harry, de que debíais llevarlo en secreto porque erais muchos. –Se rió Merry.

   Se escuchó un gran estruendo, todos se giraron y miraron al lugar de donde procedía.

-Harry. –Murmuro asustado Sirius.

  Y salió corriendo, Aragorn y Glorfindel le siguieron detrás.

-Si no hay otro remedio. –Murmuró Ron.

  Y salió corriendo también, los demás hobbits le imitaron. Hermione suspiró y se apresuro para alcanzar a Ron, finalmente Remus y Snape se miraron a los ojos y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

  Corrieron un rato hasta que la vegetación se abrió ante ellos. A lo lejos vieron el río, una gran corriente de agua pasaba veloz.

-¡Elrond habrá ordenado la crecida del río!¡Los jinetes habrán perecido bajo la aguas! –Gritó Glorfindel por encima del furioso repiqueteo del agua.

-¡Y como no nos demos prisa nosotros también! –Grito Ron a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

   Él agua se había desbordado y se dirigía peligrosamente hacia ellos. 

-¡Corred! –Gritó Hermione.

  Esta vez fueron en la dirección contraria, sin pararse a mirar atrás, Hermione sintió que la cogían de la cintura y la levantaban con pasmosa facilidad, un segundo después se encontró sentada en la rama de una árbol al lado de Snape.

-Me has salvado. –Suspiró Hermione sin poder creerlo. Le echó los brazos al cuello y le abrazó fuertemente. Snape no sabía que hacer, así que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Creo que me debes una. –Acertó a decir con una sonrisa.

   Hermione se separó de él y le dirigió una profunda mirada, Snape no supo descifrarla, pero notó un extraño brillo en los ojos de la chica. Le quería decir algo con los ojos pero... ¿Qué?

-¡Eh! –Ron, Lupin y Sirius estaban debajo de ellos, en el suelo aún encharcado.

-¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó Lupin.

-¡Si! –Respondió Hermione, apartando la vista de Snape y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los recién llegados.

   Snape sintió una punzada de fastidió cuando ella apartó la  mirada. Sirius levantó los brazos y Hermione se agarró a ellos para poder bajar. Sirius la cogió con la misma dificultad que si fuera una muñeca.

«¡Ups! Parece que tengo guarda espaldas» No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Sirius dirigiéndole una sonrisa plagada de encanto.

   Hermione se sintió bien ante aquella sonrisa, hacía mucho que Sirius no sonreía.

-¿Y el señor yo-soy-el-jefe-del-cotarro? –Preguntó Snape bajando del árbol.

-Si te refieres a mí. –Dijo un molesto Aragorn -aquí estoy. Detrás de él aparecieron Pippin, Merry, Sam y por último Glorfindel.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –Hermione no había olvidado su cortesía.

   Los demás asintieron.

-¿No le habrá pasado nada al señor Frodo? –Preguntó Sam con una mueca de terror en la cara.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. –Admitió Ron encabezando la marcha de regreso al río.

   Pippin se puso delante de ellos.

-No habrá más inundaciones, ni explosiones ni nada por el estilo verdad. –Advirtió Pippin.

   Hermione, Ron, Sirius y Lupin soltaron una carcajada.

-No. –Respondió Aragorn sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

   Siguieron caminando hasta ver de nuevo el río. Se aproximaron a él y se quedaron parados, Aragorn y Glorfindel lo cruzaron como si nada, pero los demás se quedaron parados en la orilla mirándolo con recelo.

-¡Por Dios es solo un río! –Gritó Snape y lo pasó mirando a los demás con una sonrisa en la cara.

   Sirius y Remus lo hicieron también, pese a que no estaban seguros, su orgullo les impedía actuar de otra manera.

-Hombres. –Suspiro Hermione atravesando también las aguas.

   Solo quedaban los hobbits, Ron decidió hacerse el valiente.

-Tenéis razón, quien le va a tener miedo a un estúpido río. –Ponderó.

    Después metió un pie en el agua, nada más hacerlo sintió un cosquilleo y un chapoteo en los pies, saltó como un resorte a los brazos de Pippin.

-¡Perdóname río! ¡Además él lo dijo primero! –Grito señalando a Snape.

-¿¡Qué yo Qué!? –Snape le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Ron solo era u pez. –Dijo Lupin. Los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

-Vale, solo era una broma. –Dijo Ron bajándose de los brazos de Pippin y echando a andar con la cabeza erguida.

-Si, claro. –susurró Pippin.

-Te he oído. –Le gritó Ron dedicándole una mirada que podría haber echo retroceder a un basilisco.

   Pippin tragó saliva. 

-Además yo no he sido tan tonto como para creer que aquí había una bomba. –Se burló Ron sacándole la lengua a Merry y Pippin.

   Estos dos se miraron.

-¿A por él? –Preguntó Merry.

-A por él. –Corroboró Pippin.

-¡Por la comarca! –gritaron ambos. Y salieron corriendo en pos de Ron. Cuando llegaron a su altura, se tiraron encima de él haciendo que este cayera al río, pero al caer agarró a Hermione del vestido y ella también cayó . Los cuatro estaban empapados, pero a los hobbits no parecía importarles, pues se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo haciéndose aguadillas.

-¡Parar ya! –Pidió Sam.

    Merry, Pippin y Ron se miraron con malicia y después asintieron.

-No. –Rogó Sam.

   Pero ya era tarde los otros se habían tirado sobre él. Sam que le tenía pánico al agua no paraba de gritar.

-Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan divertido. –Reconoció Merry.

    Sirius negó con la cabeza y miró a Hermione a la que le había entrado un compulsivo ataque de tos, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Lupin riendo abiertamente.

-Si .-Tosió de nuevo. –Malditos hobbits. –Volvió a toser. -Ayudarme un poco ¿no?

   Lupin y Sirius le ofrecieron una mano, ella las tomó, pero en vez de ayudar a levantarse tiró de ellos hacia abajo para que cayeran a su lado en el agua.

-¡JA! Ahora soy yo la que me río. 

-Pues yo no le veo ninguna gracia. –Dijo Lupin con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo tampoco antes pero ahora sí. -Hermione no podía parar de reír.

   Lupin la cogió de la cabeza y la tiró hacia atrás, hundiéndola completamente como venganza.

-Vale me lo merecía. –Admitió.

   Los hobbits regresaron al lado de Aragorn, Snape y Glorfindel, que eran los únicos que no estaban mojados.

-Deberíais probarla. –Sugirió Ron.

-Sí, esta muy buena. –Le secundo Pippin.

-No gracias. –Negó Aragorn con una sonrisita.

   Después llegaron Sirius, Lupin y Hermione chorreando. Todos se quedaron mirando a Hermione, el pelo se le había empapado y pagado a la cara, pero no era eso lo que miraban, el vestido se le había pegado a la piel y como era blanco transparentaba todo, sí he dicho todo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó ella que no sabía por que estaban tan embobados. Siguió el rumbo de sus miradas y no pudo evitar dar un grito, rápidamente cruzó los brazos cubriendo como pudo sus pechos, los demás solo se sonrojaron.

   Sirius no pudo evitar reírse.

-Muy gracioso, pervertido. –Le dijo molesta, los apartó a todos y siguió andando. Los demás la siguieron.

-Vamos. –Le pidió Sirius. –La carne es débil.

   Hermione se echo a reír. –Claro. –Se volvió y lo miro con perversión.

-¿Y Harry? –Preguntó Lupin dándose cuenta de que no estaban.

-Aquí hay huellas de caballo. –Dijo Aragorn que miraba con atención al suelo.

-Sigámoslas. –Propuso Glorfindel.

   Cuando ya llevaban un rato caminando Sirius se situó al lado de Aragorn.

-Yo te quería dar las gracias por cuidar de Harry. –Le dijo sin más rodeos.

-No hace falta que me las des, es muy buen chico. –Aragorn le sonrió.

-Lo sé. No se merece todo lo que ha pasado. –Suspiró

-¿Qué...? –Empezó a preguntar Aragorn, pero Merry lo acalló.

-Además nos salvo la vida.

-¿Qué? –Exclamaron todos.

-Sí. –Admitió Sam. –Eran unos hombres todo vestidos de negro, atacaron al señor Aragorn, pero Harry les paro.

-¡Mortífagos! –Exclamo Snape. -¡También han llegado a este mundo!

-¿Creéis que Voldemort también esta aquí? –Preguntó Sirius.

-¿Voldemort? –Preguntó Merry. –Harry ya nos dijo que era un tal señor oscuro ¿no?

   Sirius asintió.

-Yo le hice la misma pregunta a Harry pero no me respondió, sin embargo vi el miedo en sus ojos. –Aragorn tenía la vista perdida en el vacío, como recordando algo.

-¿Por qué han venido aquí? ¿Para matarle? –Preguntó Ron con lagrimas en los ojos. Hermione lo cogió entre sus brazos para consolarle.

-Harry dijo que sabían lo del anillo. –Murmuró Pippin sin atreverse a alzar la voz.

-Será mejor que nos lo contéis todo desde el principio. –Sugirió Snape.

********************************Gandalf, Bilbo y Elrond ********************************

   Harry caminó detrás de Thingol por el corredor. Al final llegaron a una puerta, Thingol la abrió con cuidado y atisbó el interior de la habitación, después Thingol le hizo un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera.

-¡Shh! –Le advirtió poniéndose un dedo en los labios. –Esta dormido.

   Frodo estaba muy pálido,  tumbado en una cama, Harry le notó algo extraño, un brillo alrededor de él. Sobretodo de el brazo en el que le habían herido, Harry se sentó a un lado de la cama de Frodo y cogió su brazo, para comprobar que lo que veía no eran alucinaciones.

-¡Hrm! –Un sonoro carraspeo se oyó desde el otro lado de la habitación. 

   Harry y Thingol levantaron la mirada. Thingol se puso rígido e hizo un gesto casi militar. Harry levanto la mirada y abrió muchos los ojos.

   Había tres hombres , uno de ellos era bajito, por lo que supuso que era un Hobbit, era un hombre mayor, tenía el pelo blanco y rizado al característico modo Hobbit. El hombre situado a la derecha del Hobbit era realmente extraño, tenía una larga melena oscura, en su cara no se reflejaba ningún signo del paso del tiempo, pero sus ojos... reflejaban una gran sabiduría, casi abrumadora, sin pensarlo lo catalogo como elfo.

-Puedes retirarte Thingol. –Le ordeno el hombre "elfo"

   Thingol asintió y se retiro dedicándole a Harry una sonrisa, la puerta se cerro tras de él con un ruido sordo.

    El otro hombre era un anciano de larga barba blanca y sombrero picudo, estaba cubierto por una túnica gris polvorienta y gastada.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? –Preguntó.

   Pero al mirar más detenidamente la expresión del anciano  reconoció que no era él, no tenía esa sonrisa característica, ni aquel brillo infantil en sus ojos, que Harry siempre veía. Este parecía más huraño, pero en seguida su expresión se suavizo con una sonrisa.

-No, yo soy Gandalf. –Dijo en tono afable.,

-¿Gandalf? –Estaba tan preocupado por Frodo que lo demás había desaparecido de su mente. -¡Gandalf! ¡El famoso mago!

   El anciano solo sonrió. Harry miro de nuevo al Hobbit, a quien demonios le recordaba...

-¡No! ¿Tu eres Bilbo Bolsón? –preguntó con excitación contenida.

-Sí. –Respondió este un tanto abrumado.

-¡Encantado! –Grito Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo al Hobbit. –Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti.

-Espero que buenas. –Bromeo el viejo Bilbo

-No lo dudes ni un segundo. –Aseguró Harry.

   Se giró para mirar a la única persona que quedaba en la habitación.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! –Grito asustando un poco al elfo de melena oscura. –¡Tú debes de ser Elrond!

   El susodicho solo sonrió. A Harry casi se le saltan las lágrimas.

-¡Gracias por esa comida tan maravillosa! –Le dijo Harry abrazándolo también. -¡Es la mejor que he probado en semanas!

   Gandalf, Bilbo y Elrond se miraron entre sí consternados por la efusividad del visitante.

-¿Podría preguntar quién eres tú? –Gandalf fue el primero en reaccionar (Como no... también es siempre el primero en irse... )

-Soy  Harry Potter, es presentó escuetamente.

-Y yo soy Elrond. –Objetó el elfo un tanto ofuscado. –Parece que tú sabes bastante de nosotros, pero nosotros no sabemos nada sobre ti.

-Todo me lo dijeron ellos...

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –Interrumpió Gandalf con semblante sombrío. 

   Harry tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco, desde luego Gandalf no era como Dumbledore.

-Fro... Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam y Aragorn. –Harry recuperó el valor, él no había echo nada malo... y según lo que le habían contado Gandalf era una persona justa, no le haría daño.

   Los presentes se miraron entre sí, Harry pudo notar todavía una cierta desconfianza.

-También me contó lo del anillo. –Añadió Harry para ver si así se ganaba su confianza.

«No me puede ir peor»

   Gandalf clavó sus ojos en los suyos, su mirada era tan penetrante que el chico no podía hacer nada más que mirar esos hipnóticos ojos, que buscaban algún indicio de maldad en él.

-Si Frodo confía en él, confiemos nosotros. –La voz de Gandalf se alzó autoritaria, rompiendo el silencio expectante que se había iniciado con el duelo de miradas. (Iba a poner que Gandalf decía: "Esta limpio" Pero esto queda mejor :b)

-No creo que la decisión de Frodo y Aragorn haya sido desacertada. –Intervino Elrond. –Pero no encuentro el motivo.

-Tendrán sus motivos... –Gandalf volvió a mirar a Harry. –Pero todo a su tiempo... en el concilio podemos discutir muchas cosas.

   Harry asintió como esclavizado.

   De repente la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo y en el umbral apareció Samsagaz Gamyi, respirando agitado y con las mejillas enrojecidas del ejercicio. Recorrió la habitación con los ojos hasta que su mirada se posó en Frodo.

-¡Amo! –Gritó y corrió hacia la cama y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Frodo. -¡Señor Frodo!

   Un río de lágrimas empapaba su rostro.

-¡Sam tranquilo! –Le espetó Gandalf. –Se curará.

-¡Señor Gandalf! –Sam saltó de la cama y cayo de ella, cuando se recuperó del susto, se levanto y con mayor tranquilidad se seco las lágrimas y pregunto. -¿Esta usted seguro?

-Si, Sam. –Gandalf le dedicó una sonrisa. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué le pasó, Señor Gandalf? –Interrogó Sam una vez que hubo sacado su cabecita de entre los pliegues de la túnica del mago. (¡Oh!¡Qué monada!)

-He estada ocupado. –Harry notó un brillo diferente en los ojos del mago que no supo descifrar, pues acababa de conocerlo, pero le pareció ¿miedo?

-¡Amo Bilbo! –Gritó de repente Sam sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

   Sam abrazaba con fuerza al anciano Hobbit.

-Sé lo que has hecho por Frodo Sam. –Le dijo con voz profunda. –Siempre te lo tendré en cuenta.

   Eso fue demasiado para Sam, que rompió a llorar otra vez.

-Seguro que el señor Frodo estará muy contento de verle cuando despierte. –El llanto hacía que su voz sonara amortiguada.

   Harry sonrió ver la escena de Sam llorando, otra vez, le enternecía el corazón.

-Sam. –Le interrumpió Bilbo dulcemente. -Te presentó al caballero Elrond, no hace falta que te lo presente ¿no?

   Sam miró hacia donde se encontraba Elrond y se quedó más pálido que la leche, él quería hacer algún movimiento de presentación, algún movimiento... ¿Élfico? Pero solo alcanzó a estirar su mano, rígida como una barra, para estrechar la del elfo.

-Yo... ehr... es un... pla... ¡Honor!... conocerle. –Logró balbucear Sam.

   Elrond esbozó una amable sonrisa.

-Me imagino que habrás sido fiel a tú amo. –Dijo.

-¡Claro Señor! –Le aseguro con voz de pito, parecía escandalizado.

   Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita que quedo amortiguado porqué se tapó la boca con la mano. Sam que lo escuchó se giró hacia él, su carita Hobbit se iluminó.

-¡Harry! –Gritó. -¡Estas bien!

   Y fue corriendo a abrazarle, Harry se agachó y lo abrazó también.

-¡Sam! ¿Llegasteis todos bien? –Preguntó Harry.

   Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo el rostro de Sam.

-Sí, TODOS. –Respondió poniendo énfasis en la palabra.

   Harry escudriñó la cara de Sam, algo ocultaba y parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

-¡Frodo! –Escuchó otra dos voces, eran Merry y Pippin. 

   Corrieron a la cama de Frodo, igual que lo había hecho Sam.

-¡Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk! –Bramó Gandalf por encima de sus cabezas,

   Los aludidos gritaron y se cayeron de la cama (¡Que ganas de imitar a Sam!) Una vez allí Merry se levantó con una mano en la cabeza  Y Pippin frotándose la cadera con una mueca de dolor.

-No sé por qué... –Comenzó Pippin, sin mirar al mago. –Reconocería esa "agradable" voz gritando mi nombre en cualquier parte.

-¡Gandalf! –Exclamó Merry dándole un buen abrazo al mago. 

   Pippin se contuvo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y observando a Gandalf con ojos suplicantes.

-Esta bien... –Concedió este.

   El joven hobbit se tiró al cuello del mago.

-Pip... Me estas aplastando. –Bufó Merry.

   Gandalf se desasió del abrazo de Pippin mientras Merry trataba de respirar.

-¡Harry! –Gritó Pippin y también los dos hobbits fueron a abrazarle (me estoy hartando de poner tantos abrazos...)

   El chico se fijó en algo de lo que no se había percatado en todo el rato.

-¡Estáis empapados! ¿No os alcanzaría la riada? –Preguntó preocupado.

-No... –Merry negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno...

-Solo un poquito. –Finalizaron los dos hobbits.

-Si es que... ¿quién habrá sido el bestia que...? –Harry parecía indignado.

-¡Ejem! –Bilbo carraspeó y movió la cabeza y los ojos con énfasis hacia su derecha. Harry siguió el rumbo de los ojos del anciano y se encontró con que señalaba a Elrond.

-¡Ah! –Susurró muy bajito. -¡AH! –Gritó esta vez entendiendo, ante esto volvió a replantear la pregunta. -¿Quién habrá sido el fiera que ha tenido esa buenísima idea?

«Bien echo Harry... llegas aquí y llamas imbécil a un rey de los elfos delante de sus narices»

   Harry esbozó una sonrisa forzada y miró atentamente al elfo para ver su reacción, esperaba una cara crispada o molesta, pero no, ciertamente, una carcajada que dejó a todos helados.

-La verdad... nos teníais muy preocupados, al principio pensamos que también os había llevado la riada. –Confesó Elrond.

   Hubo algunas quejas por parte de los hobbits respecto a este tema.

-¡Ya basta! –La voz de Gandalf se alzó sobre todas las demás. –Dejemos solo a Frodo, aunque este dormido no podemos estar todos aquí...

-A mi me gustaría quedarme Gandalf. –Bilbo se sentó al lado de Frodo con una mueca de preocupación.

-Yo también me quedare señor. –Agregó Sam inmediatamente después.

   Gandalf meditó un poco.

-Esta bien... –Concedió. –Pero los demás tenéis que iros.

   De este modo todos salieron de la habitación, excepto Bilbo y Sam que se quedaron para velar por Frodo.

-Será mejor que descanséis y... –Añadió arrugando la nariz. –Os deis un buen baño.

-Nosotros iremos a hablar con Aragorn. –Elrond le hizo un gesto ansioso a Gandalf.

-¿Y la comida? –Pregunto Pippin que parecía morirse de ganas por llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

-Esta noche habrá una gran cena Tuk. 

   A los dos hobbits se les iluminaron los ojos, la perspectiva de una comida como dios manda hacía que se les cayera la baba.

   Con esto Gandalf y Elrond se alejaron con paso rápido.

-¡Has oído! –Le grito Merry al oído, dejándolo medio sordo. -¡Comida!

   Harry no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisita malvada.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunto Pippin.

-Yo ya he comido... –Dijo tocándose la tripa como el que acaba exhausto.

-¡No nos esperaste para comer! –Exclamó Merry escandalizado.

-¡Es lo peor que se le puede hacer a un Hobbit! –Aseguró Pippin con voz trémula.

   Los dos se fueron corriendo, parecían muy enfadados, lo que Harry no sabía es que después de doblar la esquina se rieron a carcajadas y fueron a por cierta elfa, cierto elfo, cierto Hobbit y ciertos hombres, para darle una sorpresita.

************************************Al fin juntos***************************************

   Harry llevaba ya un rato dando vueltas por aquel lugar, era tan complicado como el propio Hogwarts, solo que allí las escaleras no se movían, ni había habitaciones secretas, ni escalones invisibles... vale... dejémoslo en que parecía un laberinto.

   Al doblar una esquina escucho voces, casi susurros y como acto reflejo se escondió detrás de una pared. Asomó un poco la cabeza y vio a Aragorn.

«¡No voy a espiar a Aragorn!»

   Harry se recriminó y sacudió la cabeza, pero, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando...

«¡Ahí quieto! ¿Quién estaba con él?»

   El chico volvió a asomarse... desde luego no eran ni Gandalf ni Elrond, le acompañaba una mujer morena de belleza excepcional, toda ella era un ser que irradiaba luz, y sintió que un hechizo lo envolvía, al igual que con las veelas.

-Una elfa... –Murmuró.

   Aragorn miraba a la elfa con una luz en los ojos que jamás había visto hasta entonces, él también parecía hipnotizado (Arwen... esto es duro... pero sigue escribiendo) la mujer lo miraba con rostro severo y serio, pero tampoco podía disimular aquella luz en sus ojos, Aragorn dijo algo y ambos rieron, con ese gesto el rostro de la elfa se dulcificó...

-¡Harry! –Oyó que le llamaban.

   Él se dio la vuelta para ver quien le llamaba, y se encontró con Thingol que le saludaba con una mano.

-¡Hola Thingol! –Saludó alejándose de allí, para que el elfo no notara que estaba Aragorn.

-Te he estado buscando. –Le dijo casi sin aliento.

-¿Para qué?

   Thingol solo le dedico una sonrisa indefinible. 

-Al parecer te buscan tus amigos, los dos hobbits. –Dijo al fin.

-¿Dónde están? –Pregunto mirando a el elfo con suspicacia.

-Al final de ese pasillo, tuerces a la derecha, y hay tres puertas, coges la de la izquierda y tomas el pasillo del medio y...

-¡Basta! –Pidió Harry. –Me podrías acompañar, es que... antes me he perdido

   Harry estaba completamente rojo, pero el elfo solo le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Claro.

   Thingol acompaño a Harry a través de varios corredores y habitaciones, Harry se sintió aliviado de tener al elfo cerca, de no ser por él se habría perdido, pero intentaba poner atención a los lugares por los que iban, todo allí era precioso. Les costo un buen rato llegar hasta donde les esperaban Merry y Pippin, pues parecía que todo en aquel lugar tuviera una historia, que Thingol le contaba encantado.

   Harry escuchó voces al doblar una esquina.

-¿Y qué hizo Harry después? –Preguntó una voz seca y ronca, porqué le era tan familiar...

-Cogió la varita y grito... ¿Qué grito? –Pregunto sin duda la voz de Pippin.

-¡Urgeo scutum! Y una luz lo envolvió como protegiéndolo. –Explica Merry con énfasis.

-Es la historia del ataque en la cima de los vientos... –Murmuró Harry sin comprender.

-¡Bravo por ti Harry! –Escuchó otra voz masculina. -¿Y después?

   Harry se detuvo en seco.

«La voz.. la voz.. ¿No las reconoces?»

   Una extraña sensación le invadió la boca del estómago.

-¿Dónde has oído esas voces?- Se preguntó.

**_"Adiós Harry. Ha sido un verdadero placer ser profesor tuyo. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasión."_**

****

**_"-Pero..._**

****

**_-No tardaremos en vernos Harry. Te lo prometo. Pero debo hacer lo que pueda, ¿comprendes?_**

****

**_-Claro. Claro que te comprendo"_**

****

-¡Harry! –Thingol le estaba zarandeando, Harry salió de su trance.

-Sirius, Remus. –Susurró Harry

-¿Qué? –El elfo le dirigió una mirada confusa.

-¡Sirius, Remus! –Gritó corriendo.

   Harry entró en la habitación, y paro en seco, unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por su cara, simplemente no lo podía evitar.

   Hay estaban Merry y Pippin, delante de dos hombres altos, vestidos con capas y ropas muy parecidas a las de Aragorn, desgastadas y sucias, uno tenía unos vivarachos ojos claros y un desordenado pelo color paja, el otro hombre tenía una mirada intensa que trasmitía a través de unos hermosos ojos oscuros y mechones rebeldes de color oscuro le caían sobre la cara.

   El chico se precipitó hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza.

-Sirius, Remus... –Volvió a repetir.

-Si. –Asintieron con la voz impregnada de emoción.

-¡Oh! –Merry y Pippin comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Es tan bonito. –Merry tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿No estarás llorando verdad? –Preguntó Pippin.

-Yo... –Respondió Merry indignado. -¡Qué va! Solo... se me ha metido una mota en el... *snif* ojo.

   Merry se dio la vuelta para quitarse la "mota"... Pippin solo movió la cabeza hacia los lados en gesto de resignación.

  Sirius aparto a Harry y lo observó de arriba abajo. 

-¿Estás bien?

   Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Por qué demonios habéis tardado tanto! 

   Remus y Sirius soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –Preguntó esta vez más serio. -¿Por qué lleváis esa ropa?

-Bueno... al llegar aquí cambiamos un poco. –Explicó Sirius.

-¿Cómo que cambiar un...?

   Harry se quedó callado, un pequeño Hobbit que hasta entonces no había visto se había adelantado... Harry lo observo atentamente, era un hobbit, obviamente, pero era especial, tenía una espesa ,mata de pelo pelirrojo y unos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Hola Harry. –Dijo el pequeño Hobbit.

   Harry se arrodilló y lo miró atentamente, no podía apartar la vista de él. El Hobbit se metió las manos en los bolsillos con gesto nervioso y desvió la mirada.

«Ese gesto.. no... no... puede ser...»

-¿Ron? –Preguntó en un susurro.

   El Hobbit asintió moviendo la cabeza con énfasis mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

-¡Ron! –Harry no se lo podía creer. ¡Ese era Ron! ¡Su amigo Ron! ¡Convertido en un Hobbit!

   Harry comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, se tiró en el suelo y comenzó a patearlo. A ron esto no le sentó muy bien que digamos, poso las manos sobre las caderas y gesto enfurruñado.

-Muy gracioso. –Bufó este. -¡Pues a ti no te lo parecería si midieras un metro y medio de estatura!

   El chico intento parar de reír.

-Lo siento. –Dijo limpiándose una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla. - ¡Ron! ¡No te enfades! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte!

   Y finalmente abrazó a Ron, el cual respondió al abrazo.

   Se oyó un sollozo apagado al final de la sala.

-¡Pippin! –Gritó Merry esta vez. -¿No estarás llorando?

   Pippin hizo un vano intento de secarse las lágrimas.

-¡Aja! –Le reprochó Merry.

-¡Vale sí! –Reconoció Pippin y abrazó a Merry. -¡Es que es ...!

   Merry también se puso a llorar.

   Harry se acordó de una cosa de repente.

-¿Y Hermione? –Preguntó -¿Esta Hermione aquí también?

   Ron le dedicó una extraña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta?

   Hermione se adelantó tímidamente hasta donde estaba Harry y le dedicó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

   El chico le miró y se quedó sin habla, había en ella una luz más intensa que en los elfos normales, o eso le pareció, le pareció a primera vista un ángel, un ser etéreo, pero solo era Hermione, su Hermione.

-¿Hermione? ¡Dios! ¡Estas... estas...! –Harry sintió  una repentina vergüenza y bajo la mirada al suelo.

   Hermione soltó una suave y melodiosa risa. Se agachó al nivel de Harry y obligó a que la mirara a los ojos.

-Harry, soy yo. –Susurró la chica.

  Él la miró, era verdad, simplemente era Hermione, mucho más guapa pero Hermione.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó y también la abrazó. Una lágrima se deslizó por la cara de la chica y una sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en su rostro.

   La chica se levantó y miró con insistencia a Snape, que estaba cuidadosamente "escondido" detrás de un macetero.

-No seas tonto. –Le reprochó Hermione, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta que estuvo situado delante de Harry.

   Harry se le quedo mirando.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

   Snape curvo los labios en una sonrisa desagradable.

-**_"Te dije que no me iba a reconocer"_** –Añadió en alto, solo para que Hermione le entendiera.

-**_"¡Oh! Si que te ha reconocido" _**–Hermione se reía a carcajadas, y no era para menos, Snape siguió el rumbo de la mirada de la chica, la cara de Harry era un poema.

   Harry no era capaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos, al principio pensó que era Malfoy, pues tenía unos fríos ojos grises, pero... esa sonrisa de odio que reservaba especialmente una persona para él, era inconfundible.

-Pro...profesor Snape. –Musitó Harry sin atreverse a alzar mucho la voz.

   El bello elfo asintió levemente con la cabeza y le hizo un leve gesto con la mano.

«Ron mide un metro veinte, Hermione es un bombón y Snape es... es... atractivo (reconozcámoslo) ¡el mundo a dejado de tener sentido! Así que... ¡Que diablos!»

   Harry dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se abalanzó sobre Snape tal y como había hecho con los otros. Snape no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación.

-¡Abrazó en grupo! –Gritó Ron.

   Animados por la emoción del momento todos se consolidaron en un gran y fuerte abrazo.

-¡No volveré a dejar que te vallas! –Exclamó Ron agarrando a Harry de una pierna.

-Si...porque un poco más y se nos escapa. –Bufó Snape.

   Todos rieron.

-¿Qué... qué pasa? –Preguntó Harry que, evidentemente, no entendía nada.

-Es una historia muy larga. –Advirtió Sirius.

-Contádnosla –Rogaron Pippin, Merry Y Harry.

-Esta bien. –Admitió Lupin. –Pero después vosotros nos contáis la vuestra.

   Los otros tres asintieron.

-Después de desmayarnos me desperté y Snape intentó matarme. –Comenzó Sirius.

-Cuéntalo bien. –Le reprochó Snape. –Y eso de que intente matarte no es verdad.

-Exacto... –Intervino Lupin. –Si esa flecha se hubiera desviado un centímetro hacia abajo tendría un bonito agujero en la cabeza.

-Menos mal que Snape tiene mala puntería. –Sirius tenía una mueca maliciosa en los labios.

-Eso es porque no quise darle...

-Eso dicen todos... –Cortó Lupin.

   Snape tensó su arco y apuntó a Lupin, 

 -Si quieres te lo demuestro aquí mismo.

-Tan cerca no vale...

   Harry miró a Hermione quien solo le devolvió un suave encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa. Harry se contagió, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto... bueno sí... ahora que los tenía a ellos se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse con el mismísimo Sauron. 

   Por fin... estaban juntos

*****************************************************************************************

¡Chan! Os he dejado un final tranquilo... de esos que no esperas demasiado el siguiente capitulo, para variar, pero no os acostumbréis que en el siguiente capitulo ¡uy lo que os espera! Aparecerá el personaje del que os hable... doy una pista...

¡NO ES DUMBLEDORE!

   Bueno, gracias a todos los que habéis esperado, hace poco que termine los exámenes y el esfuerzo ha

 dado sus frutos ¡No me cae ninguna! De todas formas siento haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero el capitulo es largo ¡Eh! Ahora como estoy contenta intentaré escribir más deprisa, no es que no lo intente, pero... no tengo tiempo.

Contexto a los reviews

**_Eowyn hija de Eomund:_** Jejejeje siento haberte hecho esperar cariño mío (si soy muy cariñosa no te preocupes es que soy así) gracias!!!!!!! Como puse al principio eres un solazo!!!!!! Wapetona!!!!!!! Gracias otra vez!!!!!!!! Me podrías dar tu e-mail así te envio fotos malas de Legolas... tengo una!!!!!!! Que si la ves te mueres!!!!! Muchos Besos!!!!

****

**_Anaissi:_** Gracias!!!!! Es que era lo que pretndia y que me lo digan me sienta!!! Bien!!!!!! Lo de Aragorn es cierto, pero pobrecillo, ahora que encontraron a Harry esta más calmado, lo de Tika ya me lo explicaras... pero por si acaso eso tú! No... no... era broma... a no ser que eso sea bueno, entonces sí. Un besote wapa.

****

**_Arwen Black_**: Así que te gusta mi creación Snape-elfo Créeme que a mí también!!!!! Me tengo que retener cuando escribo!!!!! Lo de Snape ya esta tooooooooodo pensado, a mi Hermione no me cae mal, pero si que la pongo muy... bueno... no puedo evitarlo!!!! Es que es lo que desearía que me ocurriera a mí (se nota no?) lo de Hermione es que no quería que fuera rubia como todas las elfas, ni morena como la estúpida de Arwen. Por que a mi me pasa lo mismo!!!! Mira que me cae mal!!!!! Y por lo mismo que tú, créeme, que en el libro me caía bien... pero... cuando ví que en la película le quitaba el protagonismo a Glorfindel. Ah!!!!!! Y te digo que me empezaba a caer bien otra vez hasta que vi un Making off de "Las dos Torres" y... ya verás porqué me empezo a caer mal de nuevo. Bueno... ahora que he expresado mi opinión te digo que Arwen NO se merece a Snape!!!!! Ni a tres metros de él!!!! Pero quiero ser fiel al libro... no estará con otro que no sea Aragorn... por desgracia. Un besazo!!!!! Que yo me he enrollado más que tú! Gracias!

**_Anna Voig:_** Yuju!!!! Gracias por preguntar!!!!! Me salió todo muy bien!!!! Y a mi también me pone muy feliz ver un review tuyo, pero siento haberme retrasado tanto, perdón!!!!! Muchísimos besos wapa!!!!!!!

**_Marine:_** Muchísimas gracias wapetona... a mi también me suelen gustar más las partes de los otros... y que tal?! Ya se encontraron! Me costo escribirlo pero lo conseguí!!! Aún que me quedara muy ñoño con tanto abracito (soy muy autocrítica) y lo de quién vendrá, sabes que no serán esos, adivina, adivinanza, pero como tú eres una fiera seguro que lo sacas! Un besazo!!!

**_Rakshah:_**Gracias!!!! Por lo visto tengo una hermana gemela de no tener tiempo, tranquila wapetona que a mí me pasa lo mismo, un besazo gande, gande, gande y gracias por tu review

**_Choichi:_** Jajajaja sabes que mi madre es como la tuya, yo cuando mis padres se van al gimnasio hago lo mismo, no despegarme del ordenador! Cariño tus dudas son realmente extrañas... pero (por desgracia, sobretodo por lo de Aragorn) no creo que pase nada de eso. Por cierto.... YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESE JUEGO!!  Viola a Aragorn también por mí :b y créeme no eres la única que pregunta por Dumbledore, siento desilusionaros de verdad, pero ya ves que no es el que va ha venir... bueno tú como me caes bien si quieres te lo digo... (Arwen susurra) acércate y no e lo digas a nadie... es... una persona que a estado en todos los libros, pero hasta el tercero no se le tomo importancia. Descúbrelo y encontrarás al visitante, uy dios! Parezco una presentadora! Un besazo y gracias por tú review!

**_Evelyn (Legolas):_** Pues hija no tengo ni idea de quien eres... me suena una tal Virginia pero... no sé... wapetona! Como no me voy a acordar de mi chica preferida, mi compañera elfo, aunque nuestra barca volcara te lo perdono... otra cosa, de mi profesor de ética no saco nada que dice en medio de clase que me excito si me tocan el cuello (y eso no es verdad en una chica tan puritana como yo XD) Bueno... las sorpresas si las quieres saber las preguntas, van a doscientos Euros... tú verás... ¿Qué hago? Si nos vamos a ver ahora en Danza! Y ahí hablamos de ya sabes, nuestros planes para el estreno! Un besazo mi niña wapa!

**_Rena_**: Jajajaja! No me lo creo... pero muuuuuuchas gracias wapísima, un besazo muy fuerte, muuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaac toda pa ti!

   A que no sabeís que me voy a ver mañana día 18. Pues que va ha ser si no!!!! Me voy disfrazada de enano... así que para los que quieran fotos ridículas de la autora disfrazada de Gimli dejar un review. Un besazo.

**Arwen**


	11. El despertar de Frodo

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Joane K Rowling y a  Jonh Ronald Renuel Tolkien. Los de Harry Potter y El Señor de los anillos respectivamente. Lo demás es ©Saray Aparicio (Arwen)

****

****

**_~ ≈   ̃Viaje a la Tierra Media  ̃ ≈ ~_**

****

**~  ≈ ۵ Capítulo 11۵ ≈  ~**

****************************El despertar de Frodo*****************************

   Sirius miró de reojo a Lupin y Ron, que intentaban contener la risa, Ron estaba rojo de tanto intentarlo, hasta que los tres estallaron en sendas carcajadas. Pero estas cesaron cuando oyeron el gruñido gutural procedente de la garganta de Snape. Este apretaba los puños tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos y su cara estaba roja de furia. 

   Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro cuando miró a Hermione, la chica estaba sonrojada, pero no tanto de ira como de vergüenza, tenía las manos agarradas nerviosamente al borde del vestido, y de repente había encontrado algo que parecía interesarle mucho en las puntas de sus zapatos.

   Harry parecía completamente aturdido en aquel silenció tan cargado de significados, Merry y Pippin miraban con curiosidad la divertida escena.

-Os encontrasteis, fuisteis a la habitación donde estaba Hermione guiados pon Ron y... –Les animó Merry.

-Snape entró en el cuarto, para _despertar_ a Hermione... –Sirius se detuvo de nuevo, paladeando aquella sensación tan dulce, miró a Severus una última vez.

«_Sé que no debería hacerlo pero me _encanta _hacerle rabiar_»

   Esta vez el hombre estaba pálido y le lanzaba una mirada que era puro fuego. Sirius adivinó que con esa mirada trataba de decirle algo así... "_Como digas algo, te juro que haré tú vida desgraciada hasta el fin de tus días_"

   Sirius abrió la boca para hablar, Hermione giró su cara para no ver la de Harry.

-La despertó y entonces hablamos... –Sirius fue cortado por un exasperado Pippin.

-¿Eso es todo? –Bufó decepcionado.

   Los tres hombres que conocían la verdad se echaron a reír con ganas, mientras hacían un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Hermione relajó todos sus músculos y se unió a las risas.

-Ahora si que estoy confuso. –Aseguró Harry.

   Snape al borde de tener un ataque cardiaco abandono la habitación echo una furia. Hermione rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

-Le habéis cabreado.

-¿Hay algún momento en que no este cabreado? –Preguntó un _inocente _Ron.

   Todos se echaron a reír, menos Hermione que abandonó la habitación dedicándoles una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta? –Harry seguía con los ojos clavados en la puerta por la que había abandonado la habitación.

-Aquí hay algo que no nos estáis contando. –Dijo Merry con cara suspicaz.

-No hay nada de malo en que un hombre despierte a una mujer.- Los ojos de Sirius brillaron de malicia unos segundos antes de añadir. – Sino en el _cómo_ la despierta.

   Merry y Pippin abrieron los ojos y la boca de par en par, mirando a Harry. Este estaba en completo estado de shok.

-¡QUÉ! –Logró balbucear. -¡Ugh!

  Remus, Ron y Sirius le miraron con intensidad a la vez que asentían.

-¡Harry! –Sirius escucho la voz del elfo que Harry le había presentado como Thingol, a primera vista le había parecido agradable y sincero, después, durante sus dos días de convivencia con él y los demás, había confirmado sus sospechas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó su ahijado levantándose de golpe.

-¡Es Frodo!

   El rostro de Harry se contrajo en una mueca de terror.

-¡A despertado! –Le anunció el sonriente elfo.

  Harry sonrió feliz, todos lo hicieron, aunque no conocían a Frodo, Harry les había contado todo sobre él, y lo que había pasado. Sirius y los demás habían llegado a apreciar al hobbit tanto como a esas alturas apreciaban a Merry y a Pippin. 

  Lo único que Sirius alcanzó a ver, fue a Harry lanzándose a la carrera en pos del elfo.

****************************El secreto de Aragorn *****************************

   Harry corrió por los serpenteantes pasillos, hasta que al doblar una esquina choco literalmente con Gandalf, Harry cayó al suelo, y se levanto con una mano en su dolorida cadera.

«Parece _viejo pero a sido como chocar contra un árbol_»

-La próxima vez no corras tanto. –Le sermoneó Gandalf. 

«_Desde luego se comporta como el abuelo que nunca tuve_»

   Harry esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en ello, el día anterior Ron, Hermione y él le habían llamado su "_abuelito adoptivo_" solo para que su ánimo mejorara, pues iba de aquí para allá sin descanso alguno, el viejo solo sonrió y dijo:

-Jamás he tenido nietos. 

   Desde entonces los tres habían hecho un pacto para que Gandalf volviera a mostrar más a menudo esa sonrisa que acrecentó aún más su parecido con Dumbledore. 

-Sí _abuelito adoptivo_. –Contesto obediente el chico.

-Venga ve a ver a Frodo. –Le concedió con una sonrisa. –Después busca a Aragorn para que se reúna con nosotros en el pórtico del  éste, se celebrará una cena en honor de Frodo. Y... –Añadió en un susurró cómplice. –Acuérdate de no decirle nada de lo de Bilbo.

   Él asintió recordando sus instrucciones, el plan había sido de los cuatro hobbits (Ron, Sam, Pippin y Merry) y Bilbo pareció entusiasmado con él desde el principio. Quería darle una sorpresita a Frodo.

   El chico tomó aire antes de entrar en la habitación de Frodo, al que encontró sentado en la cama.

-¿Ya te levantas? –Preguntó para hacerse notar.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó Frodo con una sonrisa en los labios.

«Nunca _me había sentido tan feliz_»

   Este pensamiento hizo que Harry soltará una carcajada, Frodo lo miró extrañado.

-Solo venía aquí para ver como te sentías, machote. –Añadió dándole un pequeño puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. –Me voy, he de encontrar a Aragorn, mandatos de Gandalf.

-¿Conoces a Gandalf? –Preguntó Frodo incrédulo.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que decidiste echar una cabezadita. –Le respondió Harry –Para Hermione, Ron y para mí es como un abuelito.

-¿Tus amigos están aquí? –Dijo ensanchando aún más su mueca de asombro.

-¡Sí! –La cara del chico estaba radiante de felicidad. -¡Te los presentaré a todos! ¡Son muy majos! Y les he hablado tanto de ti que ya es como si te conocieran. Los demás ya los conocen, Aragorn, Lupin y Sirius parecen hacer buenas migas.

   Frodo abrió la boca para preguntar que demonios era "_hacer buenas migas_", cuando Harry presintiéndolo busco una excusa para irse.

-¡Uf! Qué tarde es ¡Tengo que avisar a Aragorn! –Gritó saliendo de la habitación, ya casi se había marchado cuando oyó el suave susurro de Frodo.

-Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

«Gracias a ti Frodo»

  El chico salió de la estancia dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. 

  Harry se puso inmediatamente a buscar a Aragorn. Y a los diez minutos se sintió algo perdido y fastidiado.

«A, _este lugar es enorme. _B, _no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde puede estar y _C_, la más importante de todas _¡Creo que me he perdido!»

   Apartó unos cuantos matorrales que había delante de él y distinguió las luces de las casas de Rivendel a su izquierda, y una preciosa cascada, con un río vadeado por un puente a su derecha. ¡Si que le habían llevado lejos sus divagaciones! Ya se estaba lamentando por tener que caminar tanto cuando hubo algo que distrajo su atención. Había visto dos sombras en el puente.

«_La curiosidad mató al gato_»

   El chico apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, (era su razón, y ningún héroe que se precie debe hacer caso a la razón, si no, no haría las cosas que hace, yo creo que esta más guiado por el instinto) y se acercó a husmear.

   Harry entrecerró los ojos lo más que pudo para hacer su visión más nítida, la luz de la luna no era suficiente a aquella distancia, y era la única con la que contaba, a no ser que se dirigiera hacia allí y les pusiera una antorcha en la cara.

«_Son un hombre y una mujer_»

   El hombre era alto y musculoso, y la pose de autoridad que poseía tenía cierta familiaridad para él.

«_¡Aragorn! Y... la elfa morena de la otra vez_»

   Había visto muy poco a Aragorn desde la última vez y no había visto otra vez a la mujer, por mucho que se esforzara en buscarla, ni siquiera en las comidas. Entonces... ¿qué hacia allí con Aragorn?

«_Concedámosle el juicio de la duda, pueden ser amigos... como yo y Hermione_»

   Aragorn se acerco más a la mujer y...

«_¡Yo NO hago eso con Hermione! ¡_DEFINITIVAMENTE _NO LO HAGO!_»

   Se estaban besando, casi con desesperación. 

«_¡Con esto podría dedicarme a la prensa rosa de este mundo!_»__

   Luego una oleada de recuerdos saltó a la mente de Harry.

**»-¿Qué historia es esa?**

**-La historia de Tinúviel.**

**   Y empezó a entonar un hermoso canto.**

**   Cuando Aragorn terminó, Harry se sentía flotando en un sueño. Abrió los ojos y le observo mientras contaba la historia.**

**«_¿Por qué nos contara ahora esto?»_ **

**   Harry sintió que Aragorn compartía algo con esta historia, no sabía que era, pero compartía algo.**

**-¿No tienes nada que contarnos, Aragorn? –preguntó con malicioso tono acusador. -¿Alguna otra cosa que tenga que _ver _con esta historia, Aragorn? **

**   Harry observo como Aragorn se erguía de repente y se ruborizaba un poco. Parecía que lo había pillado desprevenido.**

**-¿Y tú? No nos puedes contar otra historia.**

**«Así que eludiendo el tema, esta te la debía. Harry 1 Trancos 0»**

**   Pero con eso Aragorn también se había anotado un punto... y ahora que les decía, todos lo observaban fijamente, Harry instaló una sonrisa falsa en su cara y le dedicó una mirada a Aragorn.**

«De esto me vengaré te lo aseguro, voy a averiguar lo que escondes, esto ya es personal»

Aragorn también le sonrió y le dijo con los ojos algo así como: _«¡Ja!¡Ja!»_ «

-Ja ja quien ríe el último ríe mejor. –Harry no pudo controlar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, el marcador volvía a estar a su favor.

   El tañido de las campanas que anunciaban la gran fiesta sonó apenas como un susurró en su mente. Harry se levantó y corrió derecho a la casa lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas, eso sí, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

****************************La llegada de extraños *****************************

  **H**ermione paseó un rato por los terrenos de Rivendel, sintiendo como el calor aún afloraba por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos al recordar lo que había pasado.

«¡Nunca _había tenido tanta vergüenza_!»

    Además, no entendía el porqué de sus risas, no había pasado _nada_ aquella noche, si al menos hubiera pasado _algo_...

    Suspiró, no tenía por que sentirse así, se asomo a un balcón y respiro el aire del otoñal atardecer, observando como el cielo pasaba a tener esos tonos apastelados que a ella tanto le gustaban.

-¡Hermione! –Escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, pero no presto atención a quienquiera que fuese.

   Unos segundos más tarde un hombre de respiración agitada se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón justo al lado de ella, y en silencio durante unos segundos miró también el horizonte.

-¿Qué quieres, Black? –Pregunto algo exasperada.

-Solo tú perdón. –Parodió poniéndose de rodillas.

   La chica no se movió de su sitio, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, era como un niño grande. No le gustaban los hombres así, le gustaban más maduros, quizá por eso le atraía S...

-¿No estarás enfadada? –Preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

   La chica por fin se giro para mirarle, apoyando su cuerpo en la barandilla de detrás suyo, no sabía porqué, pero no le daban miedo las alturas, eso era muy raro para ella, porque desde pequeña les había tenido pavor.

_«Recuerdo cuando me subí a una noria por primera y última vez, mi primo Steve  empezó a hacer el tonto, moviéndola de un lado para otro, acabe tan mareada que vomite encima del hombre que teníamos debajo_»

   Volvió al presente a la vez que Sirius situaba una mano a cada lado suyo, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿No estarás enfadada? –Volvió a repetir.

   Hermione sabía que solo era un juego de Sirius, el eterno seductor, pero en sus ojos veía que su amor hacía ella no pasaba de lo fraternal. Quizá una mujer con el aspecto que tenía Hermione sí le habría gustado, pero sabía perfectamente que seguía siendo ella.

-No, no lo estoy, me conoces. –Dijo despegando sus ojos de los suyos y pasándose una distraída mano por el pelo. –Pero no lo volváis a hacer, no por mí, -«_mentirosa_» -sino por Snape.

-¡Ese viejo cascarrabias! –Sirius rodó los ojos. –Debería estar presumiendo ¡Eres una preciosidad!

   La chica lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-Esta no soy yo, sino no dirías eso. Simplemente soy... una rata de biblioteca.

   Sirius le cogió de la cabeza por la barbilla, y la obligó a que le mirase.

-No te subestimes. –Le espetó con rabia en los ojos.

-No lo hago... es simplemente la verdad. –Dijo con fingida sonrisa. –Harry y Ron no supieron que era una chica hasta cuarto... y porque estaban desesperados, simplemente lo acepto.

   La chica tenía los ojos cristalinos, pero no podía evitarlo, era verdad, nunca había sobresalido por su belleza, ni por su físico, ni por su...

   Hermione no pudo pensar en nada más porque Sirius la había estrechado en un cálido abrazo, Hermione se puso a llorar... nadie se había preocupado por ella nunca, tampoco estaba a acostumbrada a expresar sus inquietudes. Sabía que podría contárselo a sus amigos, pero Ron se reiría de ella y Harry... no quería cargarle con una preocupación más, ya tenía demasiadas.

-Gracias. –Le susurró al oído.

   Sirius se separo lo suficiente de ella, para mirarle a la cara. Le sonrió de manera cálida y hogareña.

-Vamos.

   Ambos se alejaron de allí y fueron a la sala donde habían estado momentos antes, Remus y Ron les esperaban sentados. Ambos se levantaron al verlos llegar, Ron puso un puchero, como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera muy triste.

-No, no estoy enfadada. –Aseguró ella, alzando las manos.

-Bien. –Grito Ron y corrió a abrazarla. Lupin sonrió.

-Ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas con tigo... quizá deberíamos ir a buscar a Snape. –Propuso este.

-¿Tú crees que es _completamente_ necesario? –Preguntó Sirius.

   Hermione le propino un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Auch! –Se quejó. -¡Esta bien! Solo era una broma.

    Salieron de la sala, y caminaron un poco, entrando en cada sala que veían.

-¡Así nunca le encontraremos! –Se quejó Lupin.

   Hermione salió corriendo, había visto a su ángel de la guarda.

-¡Thingol! –Grito.

   El elfo se desvió de su camino y le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Hola, Hermione! –Le saludo.

-Hola. –Respondió ella efusiva. -¿Has visto a Snape?

-Sí, por cierto. –Cambio su sonrisa por un gesto de meditación. –Y tenía cara de pocos amigos...

   Entonces fue cuando aparecieron por la esquina, Lupin, Sirius y Ron y se situaron al lado de Hermione. Thingol pareció no dudar más.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho? –Preguntó sin más rodeos.

-Como puedes opinar eso de nosotros. –Exclamó Lupin con una mueca de dolor.

   Thingol lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras alzaba una ceja dubitativamente.

-Bueno... puede que le hiciéramos rabiar un poco, pero tampoco era para ponerse como se puso.

-En las escaleras de la puerta sur.

-Gracias Thingol. –Le dijeron todos antes de encaminarse hacia allí.

*********************************************************

   **S**nape dejo la sala, lleno de ira contenida, que ganas tenía de quedarse a solas con Black, entonces si que le daría una paliza...

   Se detuvo al pie de unas escaleras y se sentó, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminando, pero al menos le había servido para relajarse, era caminar o pegarle un gancho de derecha a Black.

«_Quizá debería haber hecho lo segundo_»

   Pero a la gente que guarda secretos que tú no quieres revelar, no es conveniente pegarla, hay que tratarla bien, para que no le dé por ir anunciándolos por ahí.

   La rabia volvió a apoderarse de él.

«_Inspira, espira, inspira, espira_»

   Cerró los ojos e inspiró y espiró acompasadamente. Sintió una mano en el hombro, se quedó helado por el contacto, no se lo esperaba. Se giró para comprobar que la que le había tocado era Hermione Granger, que estaba en cuclillas a su lado. Snape apartó la mirada de los ojos de la joven.

«_Lo que me faltaba_»

   No era que le molestara verla, NO, pero ahora no le apetecía volver a pensar en ello, en las miradas, en esa noche en la que casi se besaron... no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza, por eso había comenzado a evitarla minuciosamente, para no volver a darle vueltas al asunto.

-No te enfades con ellos. –Dijo una dulce voz a su lado. –Solo era una estúpida broma.

«_Es una alumna, solo eso, se frío..."_

-Lamento el solo estar de acuerdo con tigo en la parte de que a sido estúpido. –Repuso gélidamente, mirándola por fin.

«_Así ¡Muy bien!_»

   Ella solo apartó su mirada hacia el horizonte, una mirada que se había tornado triste de repente.

«_Oh ¡no pierdas el control!_»

   El hombre lanzó un sonoro suspiro y se levanto de repente, su mente le gritaba que saliera corriendo de aquella situación.

-Snape. –Insistió la chica. – Están arrepentidos y quieren que les perdonemos, ¿es eso pedir demasiado?

   Una sonrisa fugaz paso por su rostro.

_«¿Con qué mi perdón?»_

-¿De verdad?... sería la primera vez en años...

-¡Te costaría mucho decirles que no ha sido nada y acabamos con esto de una vez! –Dijo la chica algo exasperada.

   Los ojos le relampagueaban y un leve tono rosado le había subido a las mejillas por la rabia, esto la hacía parecer aún más bella, o al menos eso pensaba él. Snape sonrió.

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas. –Lo dijo sin pensar y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, borro su sonrisa e instalo una mirada neutra y carente de expresión.

«_Serás tonto, ¡ni que tuvieras quince años! ¡_Te comportas como un colegial con las hormonas alborotadas!»

-¡No me tomes el pelo! –Le espetó Hermione con fingida furia, pero él pudo observar como esquivaba su mirada y podía notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. –Solo intenta hablar con ellos.

   Snape asintió.

-¡Chicos!

   Ron, Lupin y Sirius, aparecieron detrás de una pared, con caras apenadas y arrepentidas, pero había algo extraño en su rostro que no le tranquilizó.

«_¿Han estado allí todo el rato?¡No habrán oído nada!_»

-Severus, perdónanos. –Comenzó Lupin.-Prometemos no burlarnos ni una sola vez más de ti.

   Snape puso cara de escepticismo.

-Lo siento Snape, pero la verdad no puedo evitarlo. –Intervino Sirius, y en un último impulso irreprimible añadió. –Es que me _encanta_ cuando te enfadas.

   Los tres estallaron en carcajadas. Hermione coloco una mano frente su cara y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo le mato... –Susurró Snape ácidamente.

   Snape agarró a Sirius por el cuello.

-¡Eh! –Gritó Ron amarrándose como una lapa a la pierna de Snape.

-¡Para ya! –Hermione agarró a Snape por la espalda y tiró de él hacia a tras con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no era suficiente pues Snape ni se inmuto.

-¡Vas a matarle! –Remus se tiró a los brazos de Snape intentando que soltara a Sirius.

-¿Y quién dice que no quiero hacer eso? 

   Ya os podéis imaginar la escena, Snape estaba rojo de furia, Sirius también, pero por otros motivos, Remus intentaba separar los brazos de Snape, pero este parecía haber adquirido una fuerza sobrehumana a causa de la rabia, Hermione estaba prácticamente colgada de Snape y ni siquiera su peso conseguía moverle un ápice, y el pequeño Ron agarrado con fuerza a la pierna de Snape. Este movió su cabecita para ver a Sirius.

-¡Se esta poniendo azul! –Grito. -¡Que guay!

_  ¡Tutuuuuuuuuuuu! _(Bueno... ejem... imaginaros un cuerno algo así)

-¿Grmm... grts... grmsm? –Una serie de sonidos guturales llegaron desde la garganta de Sirius.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –Preguntó Ron.

-Ha dicho que ¿Qué demonios era eso? –Tradujo Remus.

   Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Cuando lo traes borracho más de una noche a casa, aprendes a entenderle. –Confesó este.

   Snape se fijó en que el sonido había procedido de la puerta que estaba delante suyo.

-¡Ha venido de allí! –Le dijo a los demás, que enseguida posaron su vista en el punto que el elfo les indicaba.

   Snape aflojó un poco las manos, pero no las apartó, lo justo para que Sirius pudiera respirar.

-¡Snape cuando me sueltes juro que... ! 

-¡Shh! –Le acallaron todos. Sirius puso cara afligida. 

   De repente oyeron el sonido de cascos contra el suelo. Vieron entrar a un elfo, pero vestía diferente que los elfos de Rivendel, tenía el pelo rubio y largo y los ojos azules y vivarachos.

-¡El hermano gemelo perdido de Snape acaba de entrar en el edificio! –Gritó Sirius sin poderse contener, aunque se encontraba en una posición muy comprometida.

   Pero ante la sorpresa de todos Snape empezó a reír como un loco, los demás no pudieron aguantar y también lo hicieron. (Que risueños son todos, es que da gusto...)

-¡Esa a sido buena, Black! –Reconoció Snape.

-Viniendo de ti, eso es un verdadero halago. 

   Alertado por las risas el visitante se giró y se los quedo mirando, abrió los ojos como platos, los cerro con fuerza y luego los volvió a abrir, como para cerciorarse de que no veía visiones.

-¿Hola? –Dijo el elfo con voz dulce, como mera formalidad.

-Hola. –Le saludaron todos.

   Ron levantó la mano para saludar al elfo y al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio y calló encima del pie de Snape.

-¡Auch! –Se quejó este.

-¡Perdón!

   Snape aflojo la pierna por el golpe, lo que hizo que se desequilibrara, y al tener a Hermione colgada con fuerza a su espalda todavía, cayó hacia atrás llevándose consigo a Sirius, al que aún tenía agarrado, y a Lupin.

-¡AH! ¡Me estas aplastando! –Grito Ron.

-¡Y yo que culpa tengo! –Respondió Snape que estaba encima suyo.

-¿Pero quién...? ¡Que el que me este tocando quite la mano de ahí! –Grito Hermione.

-Lo siento pero no puedo moverme. –Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisita.

   Snape le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-Esta bien...

-¡Black!¡No te muevas que me has metido el pie en la boca! –Se quejo Lupin escupiendo.

-¡Ha sido Snape el que me ha obligado!

-¡Mira el listo! –Exclamó Snape.

-¡Callaos! –Termino gritando Hermione.

   Hermione levantó la mirada y vio al mismo elfo de antes y a otro hombre más. Desde luego no era un elfo, una cabellara castaña le caía hasta los hombros, su rostro era severo y estaba cubierto por una espesa barba del mismo color. Aún así era bastante atractivo.

   El asombro se podía leer en sus ojos de manera innegable. El hombre se volvió hacia el elfo que solo alzo los hombros, y ambos se volvieron a mirarlos otra vez.

-¿Vosotros no sois de la casa verdad? –Preguntó el hombre que acababa de llegar, con voz áspera y grave.

-¿Qué nos ha delatado? –Preguntó Snape sarcásticamente.

-En realidad no somos ni de este mundo. –Agregó Ron que había conseguido zafarse de los otros y estaba sacudiéndose el polvo.

-¿Y tú que eres? –Pregunto el elfo.

-Soy un hobbit ¡Y a mucha honra! Puede que no sea alto, guapo, musculoso, rubio...

-Mejor no te pongas más en ridículo Weasley. –Se mofó el que sí era alto, guapo, musculoso y rubio.

   Ron le miro.

-Ya veremos cuando salgamos de este mundo, quien ríe entonces. 

   Todos se rieron menos Snape.

-¡Que chispa de mayor lanzallamas! –Dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

   La cara de asombro de todos fue evidente.

«¡_Severus Snape haciendo un chiste!... ¡Mugle!_»

   El primero que rió fue Ron y más tarde todos lo siguieron. La cara de desconcierto de los dos visitantes se incrementó aún más si cabe.

-Nos gustaría hablar con Elrond, el señor de... Imladris. –Titubeo el hombre de cabello castaño. -¿Sabéis donde esta? 

-Por ahí andará. –Se encogió de hombros Ron.

   El hombre se giró y se quedo mirando a Snape.

-¿Tengo cara de chica de los recados? –Le espetó de mal talante.

   Este comentario de Snape no hizo mucha gracia a los visitantes. Lupin, temiéndose lo peor, concentró toda la fuerza de la que disponía en liberarse.

-¡AH!

-¡Estate quieto!

-¡Remus!

   Se levanto rápidamente y se interpuso entre los extraños y Snape.

-Perdonarle su mal humor. –Susurró Lupin acercándose a ellos. –Es que le acaba de venir la regla.

-¡¿De qué estas hablando licántropo?!

   Hermione y Sirius comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-¡Ah! 

   Snape se había levantado tirándolos a ambos.

-Atrévete a repetir eso. –Dijo Snape alzando amenazadoramente los puños delante de Remus.

-Ahora si que me das miedo. –Respondió el otro tomando la misma posición.

¡_Clin!¡Clan!¡Clon!_ (Traducción: El replique de unas campanas)

-Creo que la celebración nos espera. ¿Por qué no vamos? –Sugirió Hermione en tono amistoso.

   Los dos hombres gruñeron en respuesta.

-Allí sí que os podría guiar. –Dijo Hermione mirando a los extraños. –Si tenéis la bondad de acompañarnos.

   El elfo y el hombre asintieron dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Comida... –Murmuró Ron con la mirada en el cielo.

****************************Una gran celebración *****************************

**  H**arry llegó sin aliento hasta el comedor. La verdad que llegar hasta allí había sido cuestión de olfato, no de orientación. Cuando llegó allí se maravillo de lo que encontró. El lugar estaba repleto de elfos, todos ellos hermosos y resplandecientes, pero también había visitantes. Pudo ver  hombres y enanos.

«_O "Hagrids en pequeño" como los ha bautizado Ron_»

   Echo otro vistazo a la sala, había una mesa principal, en ella estaban sentados Gandalf, Elrond, algunos elfos que había visto en la casa aquellos días, también estaba Frodo. Sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, Harry le sonrió también y le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¡Harry!

   El pequeño Ron se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, además de su apariencia, también le había cambiado el carácter, pues se había vuelto sumamente cariñoso, sobretodo con algunas elfas que había por allí...

-¡Te estábamos esperando! –Le reprochó Ron. -¡No me han dejado probar ni un bocado! Que educaditos todos...

   Harry rió un poco ante la actitud de su amigo, que le cogió de la manga de la túnica y tiró de él para que lo siguiera. Harry se detuvo un poco al ver una escena que lo asombró, en una silla bajo un dosel vio a la elfa morena que unos segundos antes había visto con Aragorn, Harry parpadeó para estar seguro que lo que veían no eran visiones, estaba vestida de color gris y una red de hilos de plata con gemas le adornaban la cabeza.

«_¡Pero como demonios ha llegado aquí tan rápido!_»

-¡Vamos Harry! –Le apremió Ron.

   El chico apartó la mirada de la asombrosa visión y dejó que Ron lo guiara hasta su mesa. En ella estaban: Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Snape, Sam, Merry, Pippin y Thingol. (Sentados en este orden)

  Ron prácticamente lo arrojó a una silla que había entre Pippin y Thingol, y él ocupó su sitio en una que había vacía a la derecha de Sam.

-¡Ala, por fin  ha llegado! ¿Podemos comer ya? –Preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

-Sí. –Accedieron todos a la vez, con un suspiro de exasperación.

   Ron no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces.

-Pippin. ¿Esta _todo_ listo? –Preguntó Harry escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos como para evitar ser visto por alguien.

-¡Aja! –Asintió Pippin con un guiño cómplice. – Esta en... ¿Cómo lo llaman Thingol?

-La _Sala de Fuego_. –Vocalizó muy bien Thingol. -¿Me lo vas a preguntar cada diez segundos?

   Pippin puso una sonrisita perversa. –Es que los elfos ponéis nombres muy raros a las cosas. 

   Thingol se giró resoplando y murmurando algo como "_¿Nombre raro? ¿Y Peregrin te parecerá muy normal?"_

-Me encanta hacerle rabiar. –Confesó el hobbit.

-No sé por qué, eso me suena. –Dijo Harry dedicándole una miradita de soslayo a Sirius. 

   Sirius simplemente se alzó de hombros y sonrió.

   Harry miró su plato, reconoció pocas cosas de las que vio, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, así que cogió con el tenedor un trozo de una fruta amarillenta y carnosa y se lo metió en la boca.

-¡Mmm! Esto está buenísimo. –Dijo Harry en voz alta.

-Y eh' o 'igas. –Le siguió Ron que tenía la boca llena.

   Thingol esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pues claro.

-Thingol ¿Por qué te has sentado con nosotros? –Preguntó Harry alzando un ceja. -¿No deberías estar en la mesa central con los "peces gordos"?

   Thingol rió un poco. –Prefería estar con vosotros. Y también para vigilar que esos dos no se tiraran los trastos a la cabeza. –Añadió señalando a Sirius y Snape con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Nosotros? –Preguntaron ambos escépticos. Poniendo cara e nunca haber roto un plato.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Aragorn? ¿Me preguntó donde se sentará?

   Harry reconoció en seguida esa melodiosa voz, Hermione, cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla, casi se atraganta, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la palabras no le salieron.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la chica divertida.

-Estas... guapísima.

   Y con eso a Harry le pareció que se quedaba corto. Llevaba un vestido verde, con bordados de oro, que combinaba muy bien con su pelo y su cabeza estaba adornada con una banda de plata.

-Tranquilo Harry. –Le intentó animar Sirius. –A todos nos ha pasado lo mismo cuando la hemos visto llegar.

    Hermione le sacó la lengua a Sirius con gesto burlón.

-Mientras tenga este cuerpo. –Espetó. –Voy a aprovecharlo.

   Harry vio la miradita que Hermione le lanzó a Snape, este simplemente hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y se concentró mucho en su plato de comida.

«_Será_ gilipollas...»

   Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se formo en su boca.

«_Hablando de prensa rosa_»

-Thingol. –Le susurró Harry dándole un toque con la mano. -¿Quién es esa elfa morena?

   El elfo miró hacia donde señalaba y sonrió.

-Es Arwen, la hija de Elrond.

«_¡La hija e Elrond! Y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos _»

-Llamada "estrella de la tarde" por los Eldar, su pueblo. –Siguió explicando Thingol. –Sin duda una de la mujeres más bellas de Tierra Media, y se creé, reencarnación de Tinúviel, pues es descendiente suya a través de generaciones.

«_Así que la historia de Tinúviel, con esa miradita perdida de cachorrillo abandonado_»

   Harry no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Thingol le miró interrogante.

-Nada, nada. –Contestó tomando aire y sin parar e reír.

   En ese momento Elrond y Arwen se levantaron y atravesaron la sala, los invitados los siguieron en orden.

-¡Ha llegado el momento! –Le susurró Pippin al oído con emoción contenida.

   Harry siguió a la comitiva hasta una sala amplia, en la que ardía un fuego claro en una gran chimenea, a Harry le pareció que el nombre de "sala de fuego" era bastante acertado.

-Mejor dejémosles solos. –Les aconsejó Merry.

-Por ahora. –Añadió Sam rápidamente.

   Los cuatro Hobbits y Harry observaron como Elrond llevaba a Frodo hasta Bilbo. Se oyó un sollozó apagado.

-Pippin... otra vez. –Pero esta vez Merry se calló y simplemente le tendió un pañuelo.

-Valla, sin comentarios sarcásticos. –Merry se alzó de hombros. –Estas perdiendo tu toque.

-¿Me puedes dar otro a mi? –Pidió Ron que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

   Merry se lo tendió con una sonrisita traviesa.

-¡Mis pequeños señores! –Dijo una voz detrás suyo que los hizo saltar a los cinco. -¿Lo estáis pasando bien?

   El que había preguntado era Gandalf.

-¡Claro! –Respondieron todos a la vez.

-¡Me alegro! –Su tono jovial y su sonrisa, le recordaron otra vez a Dumbledore y a Hogwarts...

«_Creí que se me había pasado, pero no es así... y si nos tenemos que quedar aquí, y si nunca podemos volver a casa..._»

-Gandalf. –Intervino Harry con tono grave. –Hay algo que te tengo que contar sobre mi...

   El viejo mago negó con la cabeza.

-No se debe de hablar de nada que enturbié esta fiesta. –Le explicó con una sonrisa. –Mañana habrá un concilio y todo será expuesto.

   Harry asintió, y así el anciano se alejo, hasta situarse al lado de Elrond.

-¿Dónde esta Sam? –Preguntó al ver que faltaba.

-Allí con Bilbo. –Respondió Pippin.

-Yo voy también con él. ¿Venís? –Propuso Harry.

-No gracias... ya les hemos visto demasiado...

-Pero no creo que volvamos a ver elfas como las que hay por aquí. –Cortó Merry a Pippin.

-Además, opinan que somos muy monos. –Agregó Ron.

   Así los tres hobbits se fueron, y el se dirigió hacia donde estaban entados Bilbo, Sam y Frodo.

-¡Hola! –Saludó jovialmente.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó Frodo. -¡Te tengo que presentar a Bilbo!

-Ya nos conocemos. –Le tranquilizó Harry.

    Frodo le echo una mirada a Bilbo, el cual asintió.

-¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía que estaba aquí menos yo?

-Básicamente... – Respondieron Sam y Harry.

    El hobbit no cabía en sí de sorpresa, iba a abrir la boca para soltarles lo que prometía ser un buen sermón, cuando les salvó la oportuna llegada de Aragorn.

-¡Al fin llegaste Dúnadan! –Exclamó Bilbo.

-Trancos. –Saludaron Harry Y Frodo.

-Bueno, Trancos nunca lo había oído. ¿Por qué lo llamas así? –Preguntó Bilbo.

-Así me llaman en Bree. –Explico Aragorn riéndose. –Y así fui presentado.

-¿Y por qué lo llamas tú Dúnadan? –Le instó Frodo.

   Bilbo le explico que Dúnadan significaba "hombre del oeste" en élfico.

-Pero eso ahora no importa. –Se cortó Bilbo girándose hacia Trancos. -¿Dónde has estado amigo mío? ¿Por qué no fuiste al festín? La Dama Arwen estaba presente.

   Trancos miró gravemente a Bilbo. Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada que enseguida contuvo.

-Perdón. –Se disculpo, todavía reteniendo la risa.

-Lo sé. –Dijo Trancos echando una miradita a Harry. –Pero a menudo tengo que dejar la alegría a un lado...

   Harry no se pudo contener más y empezó a reír como un loco.

-¿Qué clase de alegría, Aragorn? –Le preguntó dándole un par de codazos, y dedicándole una mirada pícara. –Si yo tuviera esa clase de "alegría" no la dejaría escapar.

   Aragorn puso cara de pánico a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de infinita comprensión. Harry solo sonrió maquiavélicamente, en sus ojos había un extraño brillo infantil.

-¿Tú... ? –Aragorn no se atrevió a completar la pregunta.

   Harry soltó una carcajada a la vez que se alejaba corriendo, ya era bastante vergüenza por esa noche... pero no sería la última...

«_Pobre Aragorn, ahora estas a mi merced_»

   Después de asegurarse de que Aragorn no le seguía Harry se detuvo en seco, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas tomo unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para reponerse del ejercicio.

«¡_Nunca le había visto poner esa cara!_»

   El chico volvió a reír con ganas.

¡Clinc!

  Harry se dio la vuelta al oír un extraño sonido, una persona normal no le habría dado importancia, pero Harry había tenido demasiadas malas experiencias en su vida como para fiarse de su propia sombra. Se dirigió con pasos cautelosos hacia la fuente del ruido,  pero lo único que halló fue un pequeño jarrón tirado en el suelo, no había nada más en el desierto corredor. El chico sonrió.

«_Harry deja de comportarte como un paranoico, habrá sido el aire..._»

Cpum "bueno que más queréis no tengo mucha imaginación, ni los bocadillos espectaculares de los comics" 

  Se giró para ver una puerta cerrándose, esta vez no había ninguna duda, no había sido el aire, su instinto nunca le había fallado. Harry sacó la varita de la túnica y la mantuvo en alto delante de él, en posición de lucha. Todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta... entonces que hacía alguien allí... eso no podía ser bueno.

   Agarró el pomo con seguridad, y cerró los ojos...

«_Una, dos..._»

   Giró el pomo a la vez que le daba una patada a la puerta, que se abrió de par en par.

   Lo que vio en la habitación lo dejo helado. Con la varita todavía en alto y los ojos como platos, apenas encontró su voz para decir una palabras que había deseado decir desde hace dos años.

-Por fin nos encontramos Pettegrew.

************************************************************

Hola a todos!!!!!!! Por fin!!!!!! Si, si podéis decirlo!!!!!!!! De echo creo que hay varias personas que desean lapidarme... no me odiéis por favor!!!!!!! Jo es que suspendí una signatura... castigo... ordenador roto... exámenes...lo siento!!!!!!!!!! Pero aunque me odiéis he contestado a los reviews de esas personas maravillosas que me lo dejaron!!!!!!!!!!

Alberto: Uyyy!!!!!! De que me sonará ese nombre... no sé... ala!!!!! Que es broma!!!!!! Holaaaaa!!!!!!!!competidor de piscina (sabes que ahora mientras escribo mi piscina se esta llenando!!!!!!!!) así que haber cuando echamos esa carrera, pero he de confesar que estoy un pelin acojonada... solo un pelin. Pasando al review... largo y gracioso!!!! Muy gracioso!!!!!!!! Le doy un ocho, esque por mucho que lo intentes no igualas mis reviews, lo siento... :b no... que me encanto leerlo y pase un buen rato!!!!! Por que no publicas algo por aquí seguro que eres bien recibido, tienes mucha imaginación.. y muxo tiempo, no como yo que me paso todo el día estudiando y más ahora!!!!!!! Muxisimas gracias por el review y espero que me dejes otros!! Para segui riéndome y olvidar mis penas... un besazo!!!!!!!!! P.D: ¿A qué no sabes que el apellido de  Header es Header Maison?... Imagina el resto!!!!!!!!!! Ja esa te la debía por contar que James estrangulaba a su mujer... con esta última capullada me voy!!!!!!!!!!! 

Agus y Moony: Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Que emoción dos xicas con los nicks de mis personajes favoritos!!!!! Muchas gracias por los elogios (vais a hacer que me sonroje) de verdad me encanta que me dejeís review y tranquilas que aguantar aguantan!!! Un besazo pa las dos y gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!

Lizbeth vancry: Hola Lizbeth wapa!!!!!!!! Ala que me gusta muxo tu nick!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias, adoro que os guste!!!!!!! Lo hago precisamente para eso!!!!! Siento haberte dejado tan metida pero luego estar meses sin escribir... me siento como una babosa, pero espero que esto te compense!!! Un besazo y gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seck: Jejeje (risita nerviosa) pues sí... hace tiempo que no escribo, pero no porque me falten ganas!!!!!! Junta la perdida de imaginación, con exámenes, con un castigo, con tu ordenador roto y tienes mi fórmula mágica para hacer un capítulo. Ala Amor que muchas gracias por escribirme un review, que me emociono mucho siempre que veo que el marcadorcito de reviews sube un punto. Muchísimas gracias wapetona!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jemsie: Hola sol!!!!!!!!!!! Ala que eres lo mejor!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!!!! Yo quiero saber de qué van esas porras y como van llendo!!!!!!!!! Así que mantenme informada!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por tu tiempo!!!!!!!!! Besazos!!!!!!!!!!!

Luthien: Hola amor!!!!!!!!!! AJAJAJA la verdad es que no lo sé, tú que crees?? Aragorn y Harry parientes? Ya me dirás, pareces toda una entendida si hasta sabes elfico!!!!!!! Jo!!! Por eso decir que mi historia te dejo alucinada a sido un alago doble o triple. Muchísimas gracias por tú review!!!!!!!! Un besazo!!!!!! Y una cosa que meha dejado inquieta ¿qué significa elen síla lumen omentielmo?

Luthien: Hola otra vez!!!!!!!!! No sé si eres la misma o no, como en una estas signed y en dos no... bueno si eres la misma gracias otra vez!!!! Y si no... perdona cariñomio, pero os llamaís igual, de todas maneras muchas gracias por el review!!!!!!!!

Iremione: Hola wapisimaaaaa!!!!! Ufff!!!!!! Que review más largo!!!!!!! Me encata!!!!!!!!! Asi que te mereces una contestación larga, punto por punto!!!!!! (Arwen se prepara) empecemos! Ala que bestia!!!!! Ni yo leería tantos capítulos!!! Gracias!!!! Me alegró de que te gustara tanto wapiiiiiiiiiiisimaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Bueno, es que no podía dejar a mi Seviiiii en mal lugar, y como a mi me pasa como a ti que me cae muy bien Hermione, pues... ya verás... y tranqui no es por el parecido con Lily, lo que pasa es que no quería hacer una elfa rubia (muy convencional) ni una morena (Arwen! Aug!!!!) Así que lo más original me parecio hacerla pelirroja y con los ojos verdes. Y lo de que se quedaran en la tierra Media... todo depende de si hago secuela o no, vamos... si la queréis... un día de estos preguntare que os parecer. Yujuuuuuu!!!! Abajo los Ron/Hermione!!!!!! Es demasiado predecible, si J.K lo pone en el libro me muero. Y se que es una ironía ("deliciosa ironía" si saco mi vena literaria :b) que me llame Arwen y no le soporte. Porque NO LA SOPORTO!!!!! AL IGUAL QUE GINNY!!!!!!! Y LA CHOCHA ESA!!!!!!!!(Vamos Cho Chang) Uf! Bueno, ya me he desaogado, ¿por dónde iba? A sí, es que al principio me caía bien hasta que vi la película y como he explicado... no me hizo muxa gracia que se saltaran a Glorfindel a la torera!!!!!! Y me encanta Eowyn!!! La adoro!!!! Yo quería ese nombre primero, pero me lo quito una amiga mia!!!!!!!!! Y sí, se van a encontrar, pero sssshhhh es nuestro secreto... Y he de confesar que yo también imagine los personajes de Harry Potter en la piel de uno de los libros, y la verdad es que coincidimos en muchos!!!!!Harry era Frodo, Ron por supuesto Sam... Dobby como Gollum ¡eso si que no lo había pensado! Pero le va muy bien!!!!! Luego Hermione Sería Eowyn ¡Claro! Faramir, yo te digo que, prudente y amable como es me parece una réplica de Lupin, la verdad... Aragorn, yo no lo veo como Draco, más bien como Aragorn, Arwen es Ginny, estoy de acuerdo (Las odio a las dos!!!!!) Y tengo más Sauron es Voldemort, los espectros de anillo son los mortífagos, Hagrid es Gimly, Legolas tan serio y sobrio Snape, Dumbledore sería Gandalf y por último y el que más se parece para mí es Petter (Colagusano) que sería Lengua de Serpiente, a esos dos los veo calcados! Sucios traidores!!!!!!!!! En el otro review me pones si el visitante es Smeagol no! Me estoy refiriendo a que sale en todos los libros de HARRY POTTER pero no se descubre la verdad sobre el hasta el tercero. Ahora si? Lo verás en el próximo capítulo. Y por último (que ya me estoy pasando pobrecica) siento no haber escrito tan rápido, pero me cayó Matemáticas y la tenía que recuperar y... uf! Un lio... estoy realmente agobiada! Pero te doy mis más sinceras disculpas!!! Perdón!!!!!!! Estas enfadada??? Jo!!! Es que lo parecías en el último review... perdóname en serio, pero de todas maneras, tres reviews!!!! Tu solita!!!!!! NUNCA nadie me había dedicado tanto tiempo. Muchísimas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un besazooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Arwen Black: Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Amor!!!!!!!!!!! (Arwen se emociona) Un de tus historias favoritas?! Te besaria si te tuviera delante!!!!!!!!! Y el concilio... jeje espera un poco más porque va ha ser EL CONCILIO IMPRESIONANTE CON LO NUNCA VISTO!!!!!!!!!!!!  Y has notado que Hermione ni se ha fijado en Legolas no? Asi que no la mates!!!!! (Más que nada porque la necesito para la historia, cuando la termine te la mando por correo y te desquitas)  :b y si... pueden pasar muuuchas cosas (Arwen se frota las manos) y Hermione elegira a ..... creo que todo el mundo lo sabe... se nota cual es mi pareja favorita por mi otra historia... Bueno ahorta soy yo la que te deja de dar la lata, y por cierto NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO OTRA VEZ QUE TÚ NO ME DAS LA LATA!!!!!!!!! Un besazo y mixisimas gracias por el review!!!!!!

Eowyn hija de Eomund: Holaaaaaaa sol!!!!!!!!!!!! Creo que la respuesta es meses? Lo sientooooo!!!!!!!! No me mates que te quiero muxo!!!!!!!!!!! La foto, perdon!!!!!!! Pero todavia ni las revelé y tengo que pedirle a una amiga que las escanee... un royo!!!!! Pero te puedo agregar a mi mens????? Ala si wapetona que quiero hablar con tigo!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por el review, que ya te debes estar cansando de mi, un besazooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

Rua: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy lo que se dice "super-emocionada" la prima de choichi!!!!!!! Ah!!!!!!!! Ala que sois lo mejor!!!!!!!!! Que os viene de familia!!!!!!!!! Dale un besazo de mi parte!!!!!!!!!! Y otro pa ti porque me has caido bien!!!!!!! Snape de elfo es mi super idea!!!!!!!!! Porque tengo una obsesión con Snape, en mi mente (retorcida) Snape esta muy bueno, esque lo amo!!!!!!!!!!! De verdad me cae muy bien y me encanta su sentido del humor!!!!!! Imaginate donde llegara mi locura (esto te lo digo de loca a loca :b) que me parece que el actor que hace de él en la peli esta bueno... (vale... no hace falta que os riaís todos...) bueno que en mi es normal porque también me parece que GANDALF (IAN McKELLEN) ESTA BUENOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! De verdad es muy atractivo para su edad!!!!!! O no? Cuando esta de Magneto en X-Men anda que no esta poco wapo!!!!!! Y te quierooooo!!!!! Por que no te gusta Arwen como a mi (ya sé que tener puesto su nombre y odiarla es una ironia, pero...) Oye yo también quiero tu foto!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dame tu correo y ya te la mandare wapisimaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Un besazo y gracias por el review!!!!!!!!

Denyce: Naaaaa wapetona!!!!!! Que no pasa na, yo espero que me perdones por no publicar hasta ahora, de verdad!!!! Espero no defraudaros!!!!! Ale wapisima que eres lo mejor!!!!!!!!!! (Yo pelotilleo un poco por si acaso) no!!!!! Que te lo digo de verdad!!!!! Un besazo wapetona y muxisimas gracias por el review!!!!!!!! 

Rena: Hola wapaaaa!!!!! Yo te aseguro que sigo el fic hasta el final, final... lenta pero hasta el final!!!!!!! A mi me encanta que te encante, de verdad cada vez que recibo un review de este tipo salgo corriendo y se lo cuento a mis hermanas!!!!!!! Un besazo wapa y gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!

Rakshah: Yo ahora soy la que tengo que decir siento publicar TAN tarde cariño mio!!!!!!!!! Yo también adoro a los hobitts!!!!! Sobretodo a Pippin es que me lo comeria!!!!!!!! Y la segunda peli... jejeje... creo que ya la habrás visto (vale no me peges, sé que he tardado muxo, pero te aseguro que me acordaba de vosotros todos los dias) muxas gracias por tú review, otra vez, y abrazos y besossssssssss para ti!!!!!!!!

Marine: Holaaaaaaaa de nuevooooo wapisimaaaa!!!!! Uf! Si la verdad es que ya era hora pero me quedo un poco cutre... aún no has caido?? Espero que ahora sí, si no ya te lo dire a ti especialmente, porque me caes bien, pero si además tengo un jamón no me importara.... no que es broma cariño!!!!!! Que ya sé que he tardado muxo perdoname!!!!!! Pero de todas formas muxas gracias por tú review, un besote!!!!!!!

Anna Voig: Hola wapetonaa!!!!!!!Sí, sí, vestida de enano, aunque más bien parecia un pordiosero, yo creo que me pongo en la calle a pedir limosna y me dan algo... espero que me disculpes otra vez, jo! Esque no puedo más con los exámenes! Y si no he escrito es por eso... PERDÓN!!!!!  Un besazo y gracias por el review!!!!!

Anaissi: Hola wapisima!!!!! Jejeje ya sé... que ya era hora!!!!! Lo sé, jo! No pasaba día que no me comiera la cabeza pensando que cuando publicara me ibaís a linchar o algo por el estilo, (os aviso me he cambiado de país y de nombre, por si acaso...) :b. Y lo de Dumbledore, creo que su club de fans me ha puesto una denuncia pero No (repito, No) va ha salir hasta el final por lo menos, es que me parecio que con Gandalf ya era suficiente sabiduria en el grupo... (además quiero que hagan cosas y no pueden hacerlas con Dumbledore delante...) y sí, estaran todos junticos en la compañía! Que monos!!!!! como voy a disfrutar escribiendo!!!! Y gracias por la aclaracion de lo de Tika!!!!! Muxas gracias por tu revie y un besazo enormeeee!!!!!!

Pegeuk: Hola amoooooor!!!!!!!! Muchicimas gracias, pero creo que la mejor, la mejor... oh!!!! Es que esto último me ha quedado fatal!! Lo siento!!!!! Oye me encanta tu nick!!!!!!! Un besazo muy grandeeee y muchisimas gracias por el tiempo que has gastado en dejar el review. De verdad me alegrais el dia!!!!

Bueno y a todos los demás GRACIAS IGUALMENTE MIS AMORES!!!!!!!! Y para todos, intentare subir el próximo capítulo más rápido... tened fe en mi.

Besazos

Arwen


	12. Descubrimientos 1

**Hola genteeeeeeee! Bueno lo prometido es deuda, pero ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE! AQUÍ NO ESTA TODO EL CAPITULO, no he contestado a los reviews y es porque no he podido completar el capitulo, POR DIVERSOS MOTIVOS TANTO PERSONALES COMO TÉCNICOS , pero prometo que contestare porque sabéis que me encanta hacerlo y a cada uno como se merece, hay un review al que he de hacer mención el de **_Hcate,_ **solo hay una palabra para tu review, wao! Joder has sacado interrogantes que yo tenia en la cabeza desde hace mucho, que sepas que tengo una repuesta para cada una de tus preguntas y le dedicare tiempo... de verdad si queréis saber más cosas leer su review por que es BUENO! (Espero que no te moleste que te haya mencionado aquí sol!)**

**Segunda cosa, sé que puse que iba a poner el capitulo hace una semana, pero mi padre tiene la habilidad de joder ordenadores, uno detrás de otro... DE VERDAD! Es un desgraciado... menos mal que he podido recuperar la historia... fiu... sin más dilación os dejo que disfrutéis de la MITAD del capitulo, así que si queréis no dejéis review , oK? Si lo hacéis contestare a cada uno de ellos, me comprometo.**

_Para Victor Juez Alonso RIP (4/4/2005-14:20) _

_No puedo regalarte una corona de flores... pero si esto.+_

* * *

**Descubrimientos **

* * *

**Alarma en Hogwarts**

McGonagall se paseaba de una lado a otro del despacho de Dumbledore en un monótono vaivén para calmar los nervios. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con una situación así, y pese a su preparación como subdirectora, creía no estar preparada, más bien temía no estar preparada. Ahora la responsabilidad estaba en sus manos.

Un leve ulular y un suave batir de alas interrumpió sus divagaciones, con un ágil movimiento la mascota de Dumbledore, el ave fénix Fawkes, se posó encima de la mesa central del despacho y la miro con consternación. Sus idas y venidas por toda la habitación parecían haberlo despertado.

Lo siento Fawkes. –Se disculpó mientras le acariciaba el lomo, el ave se estremeció por el contacto. –Pero se trata de algo urgente.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió la taciturna paz del despacho, Fawkes extendió sus alas y voló asta situarse en su jaula. McGonagall se dio la vuelta para ver como por el fuego de la chimenea entraban la persona a la que había estado esperando: Alastor Moody acompañado de una mujer joven de largo pelo negro

Por fin llegáis. –No pudo reprimir que un matiz de exasperación impregnara sus palabras.

Relájate Minerva. –Intento tranquilizarla Moody con su áspera voz. –No sé que esperabas llamándonos a estas horas de la noche.

¿Crees que os habría llamado de no ser grave? –Preguntó de forma irónica.

Después se paro para echar un vistazo a los dos visitantes. La mujer le llamo la atención.

¿Nymphadora?

La aludida esbozó una débil sonrisa.

No me llame así profesora McGonagall sabe que lo odio. –reprochó a la vez que se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Entonces trátame de tu, y deja de llamarme profesora. Hace ya unos cuantos años que te graduaste. –McGonagall la observo cada vez más sorprendida. -¡Así que tú eras el nuevo miembro de la orden!

Así es, profesora. –Asintió Tonks con una sonrisa. –Perdón, Minerva. Me costara pero me acostumbrare...

Moody hizo un ruido rasposo con la garganta para llamar la atención de las dos mujeres.

De verdad este reencuentro me enternece el corazón. –Dijo irónicamente. –Pero me gustaría saber más de ese asunto tan grave por el cual nos has congregado aquí a mitad de la noche.

La cara de McGonagall se ensombreció, a la vez que bajaba el rostro.

¿Dónde esta Mundungus? –Preguntó McGonagall aún sin mirarlos.

Se a quedado guardando la casa. –Explicó Moody. –Ya que Sirius y Remus se han quedado aquí ¿no?

Minerva se dio la vuelta de repente, sus ojos clavados en el fuego.

Ayer... Snape mando un mensaje urgente –comenzó a explicar lentamente -era muy corto, escrito casi con precipitación, su caligrafía era horrenda, nada propio de él, con lo cual podría decir que se trataba de algo muy grave, quizá estaba vigilado... no lo sé –La mujer se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras terminaba la frase casi como si se tratara de un suspiro.

¿Por eso llamasteis a Remus y Sirius? –Preguntó Tonks.

Sí... –McGonagall hizo un ademán con la mano, como si el asunto careciera de importancia. –Nos reunimos todos en el despacho, la nota nos citaba en un sitio discreto, el bosque prohibido. Yo me quede aquí por petición de Dumbledore, pero ellos tres fueron al lugar acordado.

Bueno he de decir que no siento nada de lástima por ese tipo. –Inquirió Moody empleando un tono despectivo al referirse a Snape. -¿Qué quería?

McGonagall se mordió los labios, como si paladeara la frase que tenía que decir a continuación.

Eso, amigos míos, ocurrió hace unas ocho horas. –Y con un último tono trágico añadió. –Y todavía no han regresado.

Hagrid recorría el serpenteante camino del bosque prohibido con un inusual cuidado, normalmente aquella visita sería rutinaria, él había estado demasiadas veces en el bosque como para preocuparse de que algo le atacara allí, pero esa vez era diferente.

Algo oscuro tramaba en el bosque, podía sentirlo, se quedo quieto. Solo escucho el sonido sibilante del viento al pasar a través de las ramas, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La calma no era algo normal en aquel sitio, y solo hizo que se pusiera más alerta.

Normalmente Hagrid no iría armado, pero con el posible regreso de Voldemort y Dumbledore desaparecido, toda precaución era poca en aquel lugar.

Siguió avanzando lentamente hacía el corazón del bosque, el camino ya no se podía adivinar bajo sus pies. Tenía una ballesta de caza sujeta fuertemente en su mano derecha, preparado para cualquier eventualidad, aunque, tampoco creía que las armas le fueran a ayudar demasiado.

«_to-co toc to-co toc_»

Un extraño sonido llegó hasta sus oídos, una especie de galope, la vegetación se movía delante de él.

Ese era el momento que había estado esperando desde que entrara allí, con un rápido movimiento situó la parte trasera de la ballesta contra su hombro e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, para ganar equilibrio y precisión. Hagrid cerro un ojo para apuntar y disparó.

* * *

**La verdadera historia 1**

Nos volvemos a encontrar, Pettigrew. (Perdón infinitamente por la errata que cometí en el anterior capítulo con este nombre. ¡Ups¡Que vergüenza!)

Tan pronto como estas palabras abandonaron su boca se arrepintió de decirlas, sonaban tan banales, tan preparadas. Pero parecía que la conexión entre su cerebro y su cuerpo se había perdido en alguna parte. Lo único que podía sentir era la varita sujeta fuertemente en su mano, y lo único que podía percibir era a aquel espantoso y traicionero ser delante suyo, con una mueca de sorpresa en los labios.

Su rostro cambió tan pronto como Harry se expuso a la tenue luz de la luna que iluminaba la habitación.

Potter... –Dijo en un susurro aliviado acompañado de una sonrisa.

Borra eso de tú cara, ni siquiera te mereces el aire que respiras. No pienses que te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad, porque esta vez, no lo haré. –Harry agarro la varita con más fuerza, la madera se quejó con un crujiente sonido.

La sonrisa no desapareció del rostro del animago.

El pequeño Harry Potter. –Empezó a decir con voz melosa mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él. –El valiente y _estúpido _Harry Potter, yo maté a doce muggles ¿Crees que me das miedo? Ningún niño me da miedo.

Harry no podía creer lo que oían sus oídos¿a quién llamaba niño?

Supongo que no te daré miedo... todavía. –Harry uso un tono amenazador que nunca se había visto en él. –Pero tu señor Voldemort también me subestimo... y ya ves... Imagino que después de él tu no serás más que una rata, Colagusano.

Pettigrew pareció acobardarse un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Su sonrisa cambió por una mueco de asco.

De verdad que estas cambiando Potter.. quizá algún día te unas a nosotros...

¡Eso ni lo pienses! –Le interrumpió Harry con un aullido. -¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a sugerirlo!

Ese era el momento de distracción que necesitaba y Pettigrew lo aprovechó, con un rápido movimiento, metió la mano en la túnica y sacó su varita.

¡Expelliarmus! -Gritó

Harry cerró os ojos y agarró con fuerza su varita, esperando que una ráfaga de energía lo hiciera volar hacia atrás, pero... nada pasó.

¿Qué? –Pregunto un verdaderamente confuso Peter.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Pettigrew, con la varita todavía en alto sostenida por la mano plateada que le había regalado Voldemort. Su expresión era de profundo desconcierto, no entendía nada.

Pero Harry sí, y aunque intento pararlo no pudo reprimir una risotada.

¿Así que eres un hombre eh? Te lo tienes merecido la verdad.

¿Qué¿Qué? –Pregunto Colagusano entre histéricos sollozos. -¿Qué me has hecho?

¿Yo? –Pregunto con un aire inocente del que carecía en aquellos instantes. –Nada, te lo as hecho tu solito, ahora no eres más que un simple muggle.

Pettigrew soltó aterrado la varita y se arrastro asta hacerse un ovillo en la pared.

No... no me hagas daño... –Suplico en un mar de lágrimas.

Harry sonrió.

¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó amenazadoramente.

Si... –Susurro Peter débilmente.

No el suficiente...

Dio un paso hacia él y levanto la varita con determinación.

¡Crucio!

Snape observaba toda la algarabía reinante en la sala desde un oscuro rincón, nunca le habían gustado las fiestas y menos le gustaban ahora...

Aún así echo un vistazo a la habitación preso del interés, había todo un crisol de razas en aquel lugar, y pese a que había permanecido en una actitud hostil hacia las muestras de curiosidad de los demás, tenía que admitir que ese mundo le desconcertaba, y quería averiguar más de él. No es que fuera un aventurero ansioso por descubrir, pero era un intelectual, ansioso por conocer.

«_Como ella..._»

De echo, en una ocasión le había preguntado a aquel mago... Gandalf, sin duda, el miembro más sabio del grupo. Pues como había venido tiempo observando, todos acudían a él para resolver sus dudas, y pudo comprobar la veracidad de su intuición cuando se acerco y le hizo una serie de preguntas. Al principió no se atrevió a mencionar preguntas concretas, solo cosas generales, sobre la vida en aquel lugar (cosa que le costo muchísimo pues Severus Snape no es de los que preguntan por que si) pero después de un rato de parloteo inútil, logro centrarse en el quid de a cuestión.

_«-¿Qué es ese anillo¿Qué hace¿Cuál es su poder¿Quién es ese Sauron? –Preguntó él preso de la curiosidad._

_El mago soltó una carcajada._

_-Tanto que saber y tan poco tiempo. –Divagó mirando al cielo. –No te preocupes... la respuesta llegara en el concilio._

_El anciano puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y lo apretó un poco, Snape le miró con incredulidad, solo había una persona que se atrevía a tocarle así y era Dumbledore, el parecido entre ambos era extraordinario, y por eso sintió que podía confiar en el. Gandalf se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos para irse._

_-Vinimos aquí por un anillo verdad. –El anciano detuvo su marcha sin mirarle, pareciendo interesado por sus palabras, así que él continuo. –Pero... ¿Por qué estamos aquí¿Para qué?_

_Snape pudo adivinar la sonrisa en la cara del hombre._

_-Esas... esas quizá sean las preguntas más importantes que debáis cuestionaros... ¿Por qué¿Para qué?_

_Y con esas palabras misteriosas flotando en la mente de Snape como un acertijo, Gandalf desapareció.»_

Y todavía ahí sentado, bebiendo el dulce néctar que le había dado una elfa muy amablemente, Snape no paraba de darle vueltas a aquellas preguntas sin encontrar respuesta. Cosa que le frustraba irremediablemente. Dio un último sorbo a su vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sintiendo como el líquido descendía por su garganta con un cálido roce.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido enorme procedente de el lado opuesto de la sala. Severus se giro para observar, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa perversa se formara en sus labios.

«_Black... haciendo el ridículo, vaya novedad._»

Sirius Black y Peregrin Tuk ebrios completamente, se habían subido a una de las mesas y pedían silencio a todos los presentes.

Nos gustaría dedicarle esta melodía a Frodo Bolsón. –Anunció Pippin con cierta dificultad mientras levantaba su copa hacía el susodicho. –Va por ti amigo.

Y acto seguido ambos empezaron a entonar una canción que al parecer el hobbit le acababa de enseñar al "montaraz". La voz del hobbit sonaba aguda y angelical, bastante melodiosa en su modesta opinión, mientras que la de Black era grave y potente. Tenía que admitir que hubieran sido un gran dúo si no se hubieran deshecho en risitas tontas cada vez que terminaban una estrofa.

_Hay una posada, una vieja y alegre posada_

_al pie de una vieja colina gris,_

_y allí preparan una cerveza tan oscura_

_que una noche bajo a beberla_

_el Hombre de la Luna._

_El palafrenero tiene un gato borracho_

_que toca un violín de cinco cuerdas;_

_y el arco se mueve bajando y subiendo,_

_arriba rechinando, abajo ronroneando,_

_y serruchando en el medio._

_El posadero tiene un perrito_

_que es muy aficionado a las bromas;_

_y cuando en los huéspedes hay alegría,_

_levanta una oreja a todos los chistes_

_y se muere de risa._

_Ellos tienen también una vaca cornuda_

_orgullosa como una reina;_

_la música la trastorna como una cerveza,_

_y mueve la cola empenachada_

_y baila en la hierba._

_¡Oh las pilas de fuentes de plata_

_y el cajón de cucharas de plata!_

_Hay un par especial de Domingo_

_que ellos pulen con mucho cuidado_

_la tarde del sábado._

_El Hombre de la Luna bebía largamente_

_y el gato se puso a llorar;_

_la fuente y la cuchara bailaban en la consola,_

_y la vaca brincaba en el jardín,_

_y el perrito se mordía la cola._

_El Hombre de la Luna empinó el codo_

_y luego rodó bajo la silla,_

_y allí durmió soñando con cerveza;_

_hasta que el alba estuvo en el aire _

_y se borraron las estrellas._

_Luego el palafrenero dijo al gato ebrio:_

_-Los caballos blancos de la luna_

_tascan los frenos de plata, y relinchan_

_pero el amo ha perdido la cabeza,_

_¡y ya viene el día!_

_El gato en el violín toca una jiga-jiga_

_que despertaría a los muertos,_

_chillando, serruchando, apresurando la tonada,_

_y el posadero sacude al Hombre de la Luna,_

_diciendo¡Son las tres pasadas!_

_Llevaron al hombre rodando loma arriba_

_y lo arrojaron a la luna,_

_mientras que los caballos galopaban de espaldas_

_y la vaca cabriola como un ciervo_

_y la fuente se va con la cuchara._

_Más rápido el violín toca la jiga-jiga;_

_la vaca y los caballos están patas arriba,_

_y el perro lanza un rugido,_

_y los huéspedes ya saltan de la cama_

_y bailan en el piso._

_¡Las cuerdas del violín estallan con un pum!_

_La vaca salta por encima de la luna..._

Y en ese momento ambos estallaron en sendas carcajadas.

¡Muy graciosos! –El que había gritado esta vez era Frodo, que miraba a los dos cantantes con aire de reprobación. –De verdad...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el anciano hobbit Bilbo se inclino hacia él y le susurro algo al oído, después ambos salieron de la sala.

«_Si el homenajeado no se queda porque me voy a tener que quedar yo_ »

Se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la puerta, intentando pasar inadvertido, cruzó la puerta de salida y se adentró en la oscuridad de Rivendel, el aire fresco golpeó su cara refrescándolo y librándolo del bochorno de la sala de fuego y de la bebida.

Decidió, pasear un rato regocijándose en la noche de aquel mundo que era tan diferente al suyo, sin haber sido sometido ala corrupción de los muggles. Las estrellas se veían altas y brillantes en el cielo, como si solo se encontraran a unas millas de distancia, y al mirarlas sintió una extraña armonía en su corazón

«_¿Por qué siento todo esto al mirar las estrellas, esta paz, una paz que jamás conseguiré en Hogwarts_»

Snape cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, para alejar los fantasmas del pasado de su mente, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando bebía más de la cuenta, todas las miserias de su vida transcurrían delante de sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada y al rato sentía la conocida sensación de ardor detrás de los ojos y la garganta, y por último, con un gemido, se acurrucaba solo en su cuarto y lloraba, sin que nadie lo viera, sin que nadie supiera que dentro de su corazón había más sentimientos que el de rencor y odio.

Volvió a respirar para intentar tranquilizarse, no dejaría que le pasara otra vez, se sentía tan ridículo y tan débil. Esta vez el aroma del aire vino cargado con una extraña y agradable esencia a flores que no supo reconocer, pero que sin saber porqué le alegro el corazón.

¿Meditando? –Interrogó una voz femenina a su lado.

Él abrió los ojos de repente¿tanto había bajado la guardia que no la había oído llegar? Se giró para mirar a Hermione Granger con los ojos desencajados por la sorpresa.

¡Oh! El famoso Severus Snape sorprendido. –Parodió con una sonrisa.-Nunca te había visto así.

El aludido carraspeo con arrogancia.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con brusquedad.

Hermione soltó un bufido e indignación. –¿Es que no puedes ser agradable ni una sola vez?

Snape se giró para irse.

–Mire es muy tarde y me duele la cabeza, no tengo ganas de hablar señorita Granger. –Le espetó.

Esta vez si que escucho que los pasos de esta le seguían, pero él siguió andando a grandes zancadas, no le gustaba la sensación que ella le hacia sentir, de inseguridad... no, no le gustaba tener las cosas fuera de control.

¡Vamos a qué viene este trato de repente! –Se quejó ella entre jadeos. –¡No te comportes como un niño!

Él se paró de repente, y sintió como ella chocaba contra él, se giró para observarla, y lo que vio fue una mujer de ojos asustados tapándose la boca con las manos, parecía tan inocente, era una niña eso aún se adivinaba en su mirada, entonces ¿porqué le estaba volviendo loco?

«¡Oh Dios! Pero que extraña fuerza me a llevado a decir eso.»

Es la última vez que digo esto señorita Granger, tú eres mi alumna y yo soy tú profesor, independientemente de lo que hayamos cambiado y de donde estamos, somos las mismas personas y nos espera exactamente lo mismo cuando volvamos. –Dijo Snape, no sin algo de dolor al ver como la joven desviaba la mirada y una mueca de odio se instalaba en su rostro. –Así que olvidemos todo esto.

Como usted quiera Profesor Snape. –dijo dejando que la ironía impregnara cada una de sus palabras. –He sido una estúpida, supongo que es verdad, hemos cambiado... tú no habrías mirado a la rata de biblioteca como me mirabas esta noche... –Soltó una carcajada. -¿Verdad?

Snape abrió la boca para entonar un no, pero una fuerza poderosa e inexplicable le retuvo.

«¡Vamos¿A qué esperas? Acaba con todo esto.»

Pero las palabras no le salían, y por primera vez en su vida se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer o que decir, solo mirando a Herminio, que le devolvía la mirada con aspecto desafiante.

¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! –

Un gritó agudo y penetrante resonó en los pasillos extendiéndose hasta a infinidad de la noche.

¿Nazgûl? –Preguntó Hermione agarrándose a él.

No. –Respondió él de forma automática.

«_¿De qué me suena esa voz_»

Una voz dentro de su cabeza respondió de forma casi instantánea.

Pettigrew –Susurró, por primera vez la voz de Severus Snape tenía un matiz de pánico.

¿Qué!

* * *

**Weno... eso es todo amigos... hasta la segunda parte... jejeje**

**Besicos maños **

**Yunny**


End file.
